


Sine Qua Non

by CelticRomulan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Medical Jargon, Mild Language, Military Jargon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/pseuds/CelticRomulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lieutenant William Kessel's star is rising as he makes a name for himself within the ranks of the Scouting Legion, but things take a turn for the worse after the breach of Wall Maria in 845. Short on personnel and desperate for what support they can find, the Scouting Legion asks Dr. Diana Kessel, William's mother, to return to service as Chief Medical Officer after seven years of retirement. Diana agrees to do so, bringing her eight year-old twin children Malcolm and Illiana with her. Diana's return opens up old wounds with former comrades, while the twins grow to learn the trials and tribulations that come with living among the Scouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Late Evening. Another surgery that could have gone to one of the other doctors on duty. Dr. Diana Kessel rubbed her eyes as she made her way back to her apartment home in the Helo District. It was not a lavish home, but it was a comfortable enough place to raise two of her three children in peace.

Malcolm and Illiana would likely have retired to bed by now, tired from playing soldiers with the neighbors’ kids. William, had he still lived here, would have been with them, acting as their general, directing his little troops in his plan of attack against imaginary Titans…

 _Titans,_ Diana thought as she hurried across the street. There had been talk that Wall Maria had been breached nearly a week ago by a pair of particularly large ones. The streets of Helo were rife with rumors and stories of the massacre that followed (some more graphic than others). Diana had heard accounts from some veteran soldiers in the Scouting Legion of these creatures—how repulsive they were, bloated and disproportionate, lumbering around with disturbing grins, stretched from ear to ear, full of teeth that could crush a man without much effort. Though sometimes Diana wondered if these descriptions were just a result of shell shock. Besides, the Walls were way too tall and way too thick to suffer an attack…at least, they had until recently.

She hadn’t heard from Will since the breach. He had written from the front lines every week, describing his experiences in the Scouting Legion. He mostly griped about civilians throwing ungrateful slurs against the Scouts after every mission beyond the Walls, but he would also have stories to tell from his fellow comrades…Lieutenants Cruz and Kovac competing against each other over kill counts; Lieutenant Hanji Zoe making dirty jokes in the Mess Hall; Corporal Levi fussing over keeping HQ clean (and excessively so, Will had said). Those letters had stopped coming. Diana feared the worst, and tried to keep calm around Malcolm and Illiana. They were old enough to understand what death was, but Diana hoped they weren’t perceptive enough to see that their mother was distressed to the point of tears.

_No, no tears. I must be strong. William Kessel will have died with honor, like his father before him._

Diana climbed the steps to her tenement home on the third floor. The lamps inside were not lit. The kids must have decided to spend the night with their neighbors, the Burkes, she thought to herself as she unlocked the door.

She stumbled her way to the kitchen in the dark, and began to blindly search for some kerosene for the lamps. They needed to be refilled; Malcolm would have done so had he and his sister been home.

Diana fumbled through the shelves as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking for that damned kerosene bottle when a deep voice behind her said, “A little short on lamp oil, are we, Doctor?”

The familiar whoosh of a kerosene wick being lit made Diana turn suddenly, brandishing a poker from the oven. It had been a few years since she had used a weapon, but she still had the skill and the backbone to slash a burglar to ribbons.

A small, skinny, dark-haired man was seated at the kitchen table, calmly placing the glass globe over a lamp’s flame.

“What are you doing in my house?! How did you get in here?” she sputtered. She hoped her kids hadn’t let him in and were being held hostage.

“I came down the chimney,” the man said as he adjusted his green hooded cloak. It was embroidered with the blue and silver Wings of Freedom, the sigil of the Scouting Legion. “Of course, it was filthy, so I had to wash up. And while I was at it, I cleaned your bathroom for you. A nasty mess, but I suppose that all comes from having to raise a pair of dirty, noisy, stinky children.”

“Where are they?” Diana asked.

“Your kids? Oh, they’re fine. I asked Ms. Sylvia to keep them overnight. Nice lady…for a Wall Sina-dweller.” He sniffed in contempt.

Diana put the poker away. “Corporal Levi,” she said. She’d recognize his scowl and dry sarcasm anywhere. “I might have known.”

“Oh good, you remember me,” he said petulantly. “I was starting to think you were actually going to attack me. Please, sit.”

“You never answered my question,” Diana said. “What are you doing here?”

Levi turned in his chair and crossed his legs. “I have a proposition for you, Doctor,” he said. “The Scouting Legion is short on personnel, including medical staff. I’m sure you’re aware that with the latest Titan incursion, the military’s numbers are thinning daily, and there aren’t enough doctors to treat our wounded.”

Diana crossed her arms, but did not sit down. “So I’ve heard,” she replied.

“And yet you’re still here, safe and sound within Wall Sina, fixing fat old farts’ hernias and lancing their daughters’ pimples. I take it you’re making good money off all of that.”

“I am…” Diana said. It was clear Levi hated the Wall Sina folk, and his opinion of her was not exactly rosy either.

“Tch. Typical. Typical Wall Sina. You’re wasting your talents here, Doctor. You were one of our best medics. And you could have stayed if you weren’t so damned concerned about the… _consequences_ of your little fiasco with Commander Smith.”

Diana stiffened. Levi had just struck a nerve.

“In fact, I’m getting the impression you’re living here so that you won’t have to deal with him. Shame, your kids growing up cloistered away with snot-nosed Sina-dweller brats when they could see for themselves the sacrifice their father and brother have made for humanity. Speaking of which,” Levi reached into his cloak and pulled out a small envelope. “Your son William is alive and well.”

Levi handed Diana the letter, which she promptly tore open. Sure enough, it was from Will.

 

_Hello, Mother._

_I hope this message finds you well. I am fine, in spite of what’s happened last week. Those rumors about the Titans invading Wall Maria territory are true. Commander Shadis has been sending scouting teams out on a regular basis, and I’ve been busy with that. Just checking to see how far the incursion has reached. It’s pretty far in. Those Titans may be big, but they’re faster than they look. I’ve taken two down on my last mission, which was earlier last week. Commander Smith offered me a promotion after witnessing me take down an abnormal Titan. Those are really tough to kill. Smith was impressed—he said something along the lines of I’m turning into my dad: stupid and brave at the same time._

_Corporal Levi has offered to send this letter to you personally, as he informed me at one of my mission debriefings that he and Hanji Zoe (you know, the crazy science officer) will be recruiting people in the Sina regions. Levi’s not too happy about that, but since when is he ever?_

_The Scouting Legion is short on medical officers, and I suggested to Levi to ask you to rejoin us. I am not asking you as my mother, but as a doctor. A professional surgeon. Commanders Shadis and Smith had nothing but good things to say about your work, and they're kind of disappointed that you’ve decided to put down roots with Mal and Illiana, rather than continue working with us._

_Hanji says she knew you too. How smart and practical you were, and how you took crap from no one. And how good at your job you were. She says the doctors we’ve got right now just don’t compare. They don’t have your professional experience, she says._

_Please consider Levi’s request. We need you. Humanity needs you._

_Love,_

_Will_

 

Diana folded Will’s letter.

“Well?” Levi asked.

Diana sighed. Will was right. She was more than capable as a surgeon, and she was needed at the front, where it mattered the most. Humanity’s survival depended on the efforts of the Scouting Legion, but the fatality rate was terrifyingly high. They needed all the help they could get, especially in light of the recent Titan incursion on Wall Maria territory.

Diana met Levi’s eyes. He had a creepy, thousand-mile stare that could drill a hole through your head. “I will have to make arrangements to leave,” she said.

“Good,” Levi said. He did not smile, but his piercing gaze softened just a little. “I will give you two weeks to get your affairs in order. I expect you at HQ no later than the end of the month. Pack light.” He stood to leave.

“Wait,” Diana said. “What about my other two children?”

Levi squinted at her. “I’ll see what kind of arrangements we can make, but I cannot guarantee anything—” He gestured at the apartment’s furnishings. “This luxurious.”

“As long as they have food and a roof over their heads, that’s satisfying enough.”

“Hmmph.”

Diana stood straight and saluted the corporal. “I’ll see you in two weeks, sir.”

Levi returned her salute, but continued to scowl. “You’d bet your ass you will, Doctor.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Illiana reined in her pony and took a deep breath of the fresh open air of Wall Rose territory. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but there was something about this place that made everything back home seem small and cramped. Out here there was more elbow room—a lot more.

Everything was so green, too. Sure the little botanical gardens back home were green, but the ground here was carpted in soft grass so green it almost hurt her eyes to look at it.

“Hey!” a voice behind Illiana jerked her out of her reverie. Illiana’s brother Malcolm had come up behind her. His own pony was wheezing from exertion after a hard chase.

“Mom says to stop running ahead so much. You’ll get lost.”

“I’m not that far ahead, Mal,” Illiana said. She turned in her saddle. “Look, the others are just over there.” She pointed a ways behind them. Their mother, Diana Kessel, was with the supply wagon and a handful of trainees who had been travelling from Outpost Echo on the Southwestern border of Helo with them. She had been summoned by the Scouting Legion to rejoin their ranks as the head surgeon of their medical staff. While the girl was sorry to leave her friends behind in Helo, Illiana was glad she was finally going to see what lay beyond Wall Sina. So far, all she could see was wide open greenery…

…and a stone tower just above the treetops, at least a mile from where they were now.

“Malcolm, look!”

The boy turned his head in the direction his sister was pointing. He saw it! A green banner flew from the rooftop, emblazoned with the unmistakable blue and silver Wings of Freedom.

***

“Riders approaching!”

Illiana could see them: two men in green cloaks mounted on horses were galloping towards them. By now, the rest of the convoy had caught up to the two children. Diana cantered up to the two scouts and raised her hand in a friendly greeting.

“Halt, travelers!” one of the scouts ordered. “What brings you here?”

Diana reined in her horse and saluted the two men. “I was summoned here by Corporal Levi,” she replied. “I am Doctor Diana Kessel, Chief Medical Officer of the Scouting Legion, reporting for duty.”

Illiana watched as her mother saluted the scouts, her right fist over her heart, and her left across the small of her back. She had never seen her mother like this…the lady sat ramrod straight, looking a lot taller than usual, with her curly blackish-brown hair tied back in a bun and dressed in the brown leathers of a military officer. There was an air of confidence about her that Illiana had seen at home only rarely.

One of the scouts, a middle-aged man with curly dirty-blond hair in an undercut squinted at Diana and gave her a once-over. Then recognition dawned on his face and his eyes lit up.

“Diana!” he exclaimed as a grin spread across his dimpled cheeks. “About time you came back! Say, you haven’t changed a bit! Levi told us that life in Wall Sina’s made you fat!”

Illiana heard her brother gasp at the mention of Levi’s name. She rolled her eyes. Throughout the whole trip, Malcolm had talked of nothing but this Corporal Levi person. It had been Levi this, or Levi that. How Levi could take down three titans in one fell swipe. How Levi alone could fight like ten legions. How fast Levi could spin in midair before swooping in for the kill. Malcolm had pestered Mother with questions about what Levi was like when he came to visit a couple weeks ago. By the way Malcolm went on about it, Illiana was sure her brother believed that Levi had meant to leave presents for him after climbing down their chimney instead of cleaning their bathroom and requesting their mother’s return to the military.

“Oluo Bossard,” Diana said, smirking. “I see you haven’t changed either, you old hack.”

“Old hack? Excuse me, my dear doctor, but I’m not that old.”

The second scout, a tall man with his blond hair tied in a ponytail hushed Oluo and said, “Welcome back to the fold, Dr. Kessel.” He then turned to Illiana and Malcolm. “I take it these two are your children?”

“Yes,” Diana said. “My son, Malcolm, and my daughter, Illiana. Mal, Illiana, meet Eld Jinn and Oluo Bossard.”

“Hi,” Illiana said, waving meekly. Malcolm just stared at the two men, holding his breath and looking as if saying something would get him either laughed at or in trouble.

Eld smiled and nodded, and then approached the trainees to brief them.

Oluo accompanied the Kessels to the gate. “Commander Shadis will certainly be happy to see you again, Doctor,” he said. “Gawd knows how much better things are gonna be.” He brought his horse up alongside Malcolm’s pony and leaned slightly closer to the boy. “Of course, that’s all gonna depend on whether these little moppets of yours behave themselves.”

Malcolm wrinkled his nose and glared at Oluo. _Moppet?_

“My children are the least of your concern, Mister Bossard,” Diana said. “I’ve told Levi in my letter that they will be put to work as soon as we’re settled in.”

“Doing what?”

“Page duties.”

“That’s it? Lady…I dunno about you, but if Levi’s the one putting them to work, the best they can expect is scrubbing the privies.” He turned to Malcolm. “Levi is a neat freak, you know. He says idle hands—”

_Chomp!!_

Oluo cried out as his mouth began to bleed. Illiana screamed, which frightened the kids’ ponies and almost sent the two of them sliding out of their saddles as they broke into a full gallop.

“Dammit, Bossard! You really haven’t changed at all!” Diana shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset. William Kessel stroked his horse’s broad neck as he removed its bridle. The horse whickered gratefully, glad to get the metal bit out of his mouth so he could eat the oats Will had poured for him.

The stable-master Dita Ness poked his head into the stall. “Kessel,” he said, “I’ll handle Pollux from here. You go on ahead to your debriefing.”

“Thank you, Ness,” Will said. He patted Pollux’s nose one last time before he stepped outside. He would have to clean up before meeting with his Squad Leader. Corporal Levi was sure to be there, and he didn’t approve of uncleanliness—especially if Will was coming straight from the stinky, poopy stables.

A bath and a half-hour later, Will made his way to the conference hall. He pushed open the double doors to a room in which four other officers were already seated around a table. Hanji Zoe, Will’s immediate commanding officer, was seated at its head, scribbling some notes on her report. Corporal Levi was seated just to her left, drinking tea with his hand over the top of the rim (an odd way to hold a cup, Will thought). Will’s two comrades, Talia Cruz and Janos Kovac, were seated opposite the corporal.

“You’re late, Kessel,” Levi said coldly.

Will glanced at the clocktower through the window opposite. “I believe I’m on time, sir,” he replied. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the corporal (better to sit down on the table’s length-side rather than the opposite head…he didn’t want to give Hanji any ideas, since he already had a reputation for being cocky and ambitious).

“We have a saying in the Scouting Legion, Mister Kessel,” Levi said. “If you’re early, you’re on time. If you’re on time, you’re late. Didn’t they teach you that in basic training?”

“Every day, sir.”

“Then I suggest you apply that here, boy.”

Hanji finished scrawling on her report and straightened the papers before looking up at the two men bickering next to her.

“Gentlemen,” she said sharply, “your argument can wait until after the debriefing. After all, Squad Leader MacPherson isn’t here yet either, now is he?”

Will cocked an eyebrow and nodded at Levi.

The corporal wrinkled his nose. “Tch. MacPherson…” he growled in disapproval. Levi had made it clear that he disliked the man at worst, loathed him at best.

As if on cue, the double doors swung open again to reveal a huge, gargantuan of a man who was all muscle and hair. His bearded face broke into an enormous grin as he surveyed the room’s occupants.

“HAAA!!!” he crowed. “Welcome back, lads—and lassies,” he added. He promptly marched into the room, slamming the doors behind him.

Levi shut his eyes to hide them from rolling. He hastily put his cup down and hid his hands under the table. Will could see his hands clench and his knuckles turn white.

“Back from another patrol, I see,” MacPherson boomed. He grabbed the nearest chair, pulled it up to the table with its back end facing forward, and mounted it like a horse. He rested his big arms over the top and leaned in. Will could smell the faint tang of beer on the man’s breath.

Hanji stood, re-straightening her papers. “Yes, sir,” she answered. “And a successful one at that. Nobody died. Just a couple boo-boos, but nothing serious.”

“Aye, that’s always a good thing, lass,” MacPherson chuckled.

Will sat back in his chair and listened as Hanji Zoe discussed the patrol Will, Talia and Janos had returned from with her. Nothing much had happened that afternoon apart from salvaging some equipment that had been left from another patrol some months back—the outpost in which they had found it had fallen into disrepair after it had been deemed ‘strategically useless’. Hanji’s squad had taken a wagon onto which they would load their cargo. They had found a few caches full of medical supplies, spare ODM parts, and a couple barrels of ammunition (probably left by some Garrison officers).

“That’s my girl,” MacPherson said after Hanji had finished. “Not bad for your first command. Even if it is just a supply run.”

Hanji smiled. “Thank you, sir, but personally, I would have preferred leading a squad against at Titan. These three,” she motioned to Talia, Janos and Will, “are exceptional Titan-slayers, if you ask me.”

Levi cleared his throat.

“These four,” Hanji corrected herself and grinned sheepishly at Levi. “But of course, you know how good Levi is against a Titan.”

“Tch.”

“Aye, for an enlisted officer.”

Levi glared at McPherson. The big man had a bad habit of rubbing that fact in at every opportunity. Enlisted or not, Levi was the best soldier the Scouting Legion had to offer. Better than any commissioned officer, one might add. Levi made a mental note to make a similar slur against MacPherson sometime.

After the debriefing had adjourned, Will stayed a moment to chat with Janos and Talia. The two of them had looked a bit disappointed all through the meeting, no doubt because of a mostly uneventful afternoon (salvage run aside). Janos clearly wanted another expedition beyond the Wall, now that Wall Maria had been breached. He was from Wall Maria territory, and he was worried for his family—if he had any left, that is. Talia attempted to comfort Janos, as did Will, promising that he’d get his chance for vengeance on their next expedition.

“Mister Kessel.” Levi’s voice interrupted their conversation. “A moment of your time.”

Will excused himself and approached Levi, dreading a continuation of their argument earlier. He noticed Levi looked a little more relaxed, now that MacPherson had left, but Will knew better than to let his guard down. Levi was like a viper, coiled and ready to strike in an instant, but calm and poised at the same time, which made him all the more dangerous.

“Your mother arrived this afternoon while you were out,” Levi said.

Will held back a sigh of relief. No sign of continuing that argument then—but then again, he couldn’t be too sure…

“Where is she staying?”

“Gunther Schultz has assigned her and your siblings quarters in the East Wing. One of the top floor lofts meant for more than one occupant…the corner one with the extra attic space,” he added.

“Illiana and Malcolm are here too?”

“Yes.”

Will’s heart leaped. It had been four years since he had seen his little twin siblings. They would be so happy to see him! Memories of him drawing out battle plans in chalk on the alley floors for skirmishes came flooding back…how he and the twins would band together as many of the neighborhood kids they could find, and stage mock battles against trash bins and statues around town, pretending they were Titans (much to the grown-ups’ dismay).

“We don’t normally accommodate families here,” Levi continued. “Your brother and sister will be put to work, just so you know.”

“I understand, sir.”

“On that note, whenever you have any time to yourself, I want you to keep a close watch on them. Keep them out of trouble. I don’t want a pair of little kids making a mess of this castle. Is that clear?”

Will laughed. “Listen to yourself! You sound like my mother!” he exclaimed. Levi flashed him an icy glare. “Um…” Will added, “Sorry sir. That was out of line, forgive me.”

“The next time you want to speak candidly, Mister Kessel, you ask first.”

Will wanted to reply with ‘But Corporal, you speak freely all the time without permission around the command staff,’ but held his tongue instead. Levi did not approve of any back talk, especially from subordinates.

“You are dismissed,” Levi growled. Will hastily saluted him and left.

***

The mess hall was just starting to empty by the time Will sat down for dinner. Bread that was two days old and already staling, beans (again), and a soft, barely-palatable apple. Things were different now that the farmlands of Wall Maria territory were overrun by Titans. That meant rationing what food they couldn’t grow, and the famine from the previous year only made things worse. Will stirred his beans slowly, watching them slosh through the viscous broth they had been cooked in. He could only imagine Malcolm singing that ridiculous song at the dinner table at home:

_Beans, beans, the musical fruit_   
_The more you eat, the more you toot_

Will wondered if Levi would find those lyrics amusing…the corporal did have a habit of making crude privy jokes every once in a while…

“Hey there, Wolf,” a voice said. Hanji Zoe plonked herself down next to Will, her tray laden with extra beans.

“Major,” Will said. “Or should I call you Squad Leader now?”

Hanji chuckled. “It ain’t official until I get the pins, kiddo,” she said. She began to shovel beans into her mouth. The day’s patrol had left her ravenous. “So,” she said after swallowing a particularly big spoonful. “You seen your mother yet? I heard she just came in earlier today.”

Will shook his head. “Haven’t had the time. Pollux needed some…extra pampering.”

“You and your damn horse,” Hanji said between bites. “You should let Dita do his job, Wolf. Unless you like shoveling poop.”

It was will’s turn to laugh. Aside from his own peers, Hanji was the only person who made him feel at ease. She always spoke her mind, and was not afraid to go above and beyond her own duties. Today, those merits had earned her a command post after the loss of one of the other Squad Leaders in their last expedition beyond the Wall. She was everything Will wanted to be someday—maybe not as obnoxiously so, but a leader nonetheless.

Squad Leader MacPherson was certainly proud; he had mentored Hanji ever since she had joined. From what Will had heard, the two of them came from the same township, and Hanji had always been fascinated by the Herculean Boyd MacPherson ever since she could remember. He was like a hero to her; so much so, Will could see that a lot of MacPherson’s qualities had rubbed off on her. She was wildly passionate, just like him, and whenever something caught her interest, she wouldn’t rest until she had picked it apart and studied every inch of it.

Hanji wiped her mouth and laughed. “Nah, Wolf. I mean it when I say you’re an exceptional fighter. I’ve seen you out there. You’re fresh from the trainee squadrons, but you’re a real natural. It’s definitely in your blood.”

Her attention suddenly shifted to the mess hall’s entrance. “Speaking of which, DIANAAAAAAA!!!!”

Will jumped. Hanji Zoe could go from calm and collected to a loudmouthed spazz at the drop of a hat. His attention followed hers and saw that his mother had arrived with two eight-year-olds in tow.

Hanji leaped from her seat, her bowl of beans forgotten, and rushed over to give Diana Kessel a great big hug. Will stood and followed her.

“Long hair,” he heard his mother say as she teased Hanji’s ponytail. “I like it. It suits you, Zoe.” Hanji grinned.

“Mother,” Will said as he approached the two women.

“Will!!”

It was Illiana who spoke first. She threw her arms around her big brother’s waist. Will crouched down and returned the little girl’s embrace. She had gotten so big! He was starting to note a clearer resemblance to their mother—tanned, black-haired and slender, but she had piercing blue eyes, no doubt inherited from her father.

Malcolm Kessel joined in, throwing his arms around Will’s shoulders and heaping him with we’ve-missed-you-so-muches. After Will had shaken the twins off, he stood and embraced his mother. Diana kissed her son on the cheek and held him close. He was already taller than she was, and was beginning to resemble his late father: sandy brown hair, freckled apple-cheeks, and barrel-chested, but the only sign that he was Diana’s son was his dark brown eyes. It seemed that his encountered with the Titans beyond the Wall had done little to dim the twinkle he had in them, as he looked as cheerful as ever.

Hanji led the Kessels over to her table and offered the three newcomers a seat. They had so much to catch up on…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The castle was huge. Sure, Malcolm could see that the stronghold itself was big, but he had never expected the inner keep to be _this_ big. Castle Athena served as a temporary headquarters for the Scouting Legion, as their previous posting was within Wall Maria Territory.

Malcolm hadn’t slept well. His bedroll was thin and smelled funny, and he resented sharing a room with his sister. Illiana had called dibs on a spot by the window in the upper crawlspace, where their mother had assigned them.

After breakfast in the mess hall, a tall, dark-haired lieutenant named Gunther Schultz had approached the three of them with a list of duties (for the twins), and a roster for the medical team Mother was responsible for. Mal was relieved to find that he wouldn’t be scrubbing the privies like Oluo had said yesterday.

Dusting the common rooms wasn’t too bad. The only hard part was finding a way to reach the higher shelves so he could wipe them down with the chamois cloth he had been given. The chairs were either too heavy to drag across the floor or too soft and cushy to stand on at all (or both, as the case would mostly be). Sometimes he had to resort to pulling some big, heavy books off the bookshelves and stacking them, one atop the other, to make a makeshift stool to stand on. These books were particularly bulky, heavy and very old. Some of them even needed dusting. After he had finished this particular room, he took a moment to skim one.

Notable Defense Strategies of the Scouting Legion, 750-800. Mal slowly pulled apart the yellowing pages to reveal columns of tiny print, spelling out scores of large words he had never read before in his life. The page crackled as he turned it, this one revealing a complicated diagram full of circles and arrows—a scouting formation, most likely. Somebody had scrawled in curly handwriting just below it: _only effective in wide open spaces_.

Mal closed the book, relieved to be rid of the acrid stink of rotting book glue as he reshelved them. At least the shelves were cleaner than he had left them.

Castle Athena served as a barracks for the military in addition to the Scouting Legion’s administrative offices. The East and South Wings housed the soldiers on the upper floors, while the first floors housed offices and storerooms. The main keep circled a wide-open terrazzo, which served as a training and practice grounds. There was always something happening on the terrazzo, Mal could see—figures in brown military leathers were practicing tight formations around massive wooden dummies with tightly-wound, heavy cloth matting strapped to the backs of their necks.

Mal paused for a moment at the window to watch them. He could see the glint of metal as the scouts’ paring blades caught the sunlight; he could hear the _whoosh_ of their gas tanks, the _twang_ of their tow-cables, and the _thunk_ of blades slashing at cloth flesh.

_Levi’s out there,_ Mal thought. _He’s got to be!_ The boy tried to pick out who the Corporal could be among the soldiers. A few blond-haired men, a petite, ginger-haired girl about Will’s age, a black-haired head over there—wait! That black-haired one! Was that him? Mal watched as his mark swung in tightly, spinning…

…and missed.

_Nope, I guess not_. Mal’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. _Maybe Levi was off doing something else_ , he thought. He picked up his chamois cloth and went to start on the next common room.

It was well past lunch when Mal had finished. His eyes itched, and he couldn’t keep from sneezing every two minutes. Not with all this dust everywhere. How could anyone live with so much dust? For once he was secretly grateful for the chores Mother made him do before they came here.

He shook the chamois cloth out through a window, beating it against the sill and kicking up fat, gray dust motes—many of which drifted back inside. He tried shooing them back out the window, but to no avail. Dust was a menace. No matter how much wiping down you did, it would always come back. Mal gave the cloth one final slap against the outside sill before folding it back up. He peeked out at the terrazzo one last time to see if he could catch a glimpse of Levi, but all he could see were people moving dummies out of the training area. The day’s practice session was over.

_Maybe I’ll catch him at dinner_ , Mal thought. He made his way to the stairwell. The Quartermaster’s office was on the first floor; he would have to report to Lt. Zahn to let him know he’d finished.

***

Illiana sorted through the envelopes she had been given to deliver to the various department heads throughout Castle Athena. She had been tasked with what Commander Shadis called “courier duties”…basically passing messages along to other officers. Mother had introduced Illiana to the Head Commander of the Scouting Legion just that morning. Shadis was a stern, middle-aged man with thinning brown hair who spoke little and smiled even less. The girl could tell right away that this was not a man to cross, even on a good day.

The Commander sized her up when he met her. “I’ll start you with something easy,” he said. “No point making small children suffer early on. We get enough of that at home.” He turned to her mother. “I had Mister Schultz enclose the infirmary’s inventory with your duty roster. I hope you find everything satisfactory. As for you,” he picked up a stack of envelopes with the Wings-of-Freedom stamped in green wax seals the size of his thumbprint. “I would like you to deliver these to the other officers. They’re all on the first floor here. Just leave them on their desks if they’re out.” He turned back to Mother and saluted her. “Good to have you back, Doctor.”

Mother returned his salute and left, leading Illiana out.

The girl had assumed this task would be easy enough, since the senior officers all had first-floor offices. She couldn’t have been more mistaken. The hallways were long, and it was easy to miss an office, especially if it had no name-plate on the door.

There had been a few promotions recently; Zoe Hanji, the lady they had met at dinner last night, had just been promoted to Squad Leader, and a certain Erwin Smith had just replaced Commander Tullius as second-in-command after the latter had perished beyond the Wall, to name a few. So that would mean two office changes…

She decided to take the time to explore a bit. Shadis had made no indication that any of the messages were urgent.

The infirmary where Mother worked was located closest to the main entrance on the west side, as were the commanders’ offices. Squad Leaders had their own offices in the South Wing, while the mess hall sat in the East Wing, under the barracks. The central terrazzo was ringed by colonnaded walkways, which sat between it and the keep’s wings. Illiana could see soldiers practicing new combat maneuvers on some large wooden titan dummies as she made her way down one of the walkways.

As she reached the northwest corner of the terrazzo, Illiana noticed that there was a gap in the wall leading off into a gently-sloping tunnel with skylights on the ceiling. Curious, she followed it into an open-air arboretum. The smell of jasmine filled her nose, mingled with that of damp leaves and fresh potting soil.

The arboretum was a massive, circular room that had once been a watchtower’s foundational level. Stone floors were replaced with rich, black dirt and a few flagstone stepping stones for visitors to walk on. She spotted rows of beans, cucumber trellises, carrots and potatoes, a gnarled old pear tree, and a few pots holding newly-sprouted herbs. Troughs had been hung along the walls, where jasmine vines snaked their way around the perimeter, their little white flowers filling the entire room with their rich, sweet scent. A few benches sat along the walkways, while trellises covered in ivy and grapevines arched overhead. And here and there, Illiana could see patches of flowers, many of which she didn’t recognize, save for one; she spotted a small plot of bright red ones. _Poppies_. Mother had used to grow those in her balcony garden back home.

The clocktower chimed loudly nearby. Illiana jumped, suddenly remembering she had a job to do. She did not want to get on Commander Shadis’s bad side on her first day. She bunched up her bundle of papers and hurried out.

She crossed the terrazzo, ignoring catcalls from soldiers as she made her way to the South Wing. “Leetle girl at nine o’clock!” someone shouted. Illiana broke into a run and made a dive for the first door she saw. She didn’t like being the center of attention in front of strangers. She slammed the door as she ducked inside.

It wasn’t much better here. She had barely turned around when a handful of officers had paused their conversation to give her a dirty look—most likely for slamming that door. She apologized hastily and hurried past them. She heard one murmur about being glad Corporal Levi wasn’t here with them…

She hurriedly dropped off a message for Squad Leader Mike Zacharias (who thankfully wasn’t in), and another for Squad Leader MacPherson, a big grizzly bear of a man who grinned and ruffled her hair as he thanked her.

“Yer the doctor’s wee bairn, aren’t yeh?” he asked. Illiana nodded. “Yeh tell her I owe her a drink sometime, will yeh? There’s a good lass.”

“I will sir,” Illiana said with a grin. The big man’s smile was contagious. She turned to leave, but the door opened to a tall blond-haired man.

“Boyd, if I may have a moment of your time,” the blond man said in a deep, leathery voice.

“O’ course, Erwin. Can I get yeh some coffee? It’s the Jinae blend.”

The blond man named Erwin shook his head. “No thank you, Boyd. I’m afraid Jinaean coffee doesn’t agree with me.”

“Pity,” MacPherson grunted, and offered Erwin a seat. As he sat down across from the desk, Erwin spotted Illiana.

He smiled. “Hello there,” he said. “And who might you be?”

Illiana felt her cheeks flush. This newcomer was so handsome! His voice, his piercing blue eyes, his golden hair…She dropped her gaze. She couldn’t look at him. “I’m…” she said into her stack of envelopes. “My name is Illiana. Err…I’m Dr. Kessel’s daughter.” Did he really need to know that? She thought.

“Illiana,” Erwin said. “What a beautiful name. How old are you, child?”

“I’m eight,” the girl answered. She looked up and met his eyes. He was smiling.

Erwin nodded and offered her a handshake. “I am Erwin Smith. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Illiana Kessel.”

Illiana took his hand. It was rough and callused, but his grip was gentle.

“Can you do me a favor, Illiana?” Erwin asked. She nodded. “Tell your mother that I’m very glad to have her back with us.”

“I will.”

“And, if you could, tell her she’s welcome to chat with me anytime.”

There was something about those sapphire-blue eyes that told Illiana she could trust him. How could anyone resist those eyes? His chiseled face? His golden hair? His gentle hands? His warm smile and deep voice?

“Okay.” She turned to leave, but then suddenly remembered…“Oh, um…Erwin Smith? Commander Smith?”

“Yes?”

Illiana leafed through her bundle and handed Erwin one of her envelopes. “This is for you.”

Erwin took it. “Thank you, Illiana,” he said. The girl blushed. “Anything else?” His blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

Illiana realized she had been gawking at him, and looked away. Mother said it was rude to stare at people like that. “No sir.” She placed her right fist over her heart like she had seen her mother do when she saluted Commander Shadis. She had to make do with one hand, because the other clutched her bundle—she didn’t want to put it down because she feared she would appear awkward. But now that she thought about it, this didn’t feel any better…

MacPherson laughed. “Ha! The wee lass is just like her Ma!” he exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Erwin replied. “At ease, little one.”

Illiana grinned, turned, and left the two men to their duties, blushing all the way down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“Eight years old, eh?” MacPherson said after the little girl had left. “Has it really been that long, Erwin?”

“Apparently it has.” Smith was silent for a moment. It didn’t seem that long ago that Dr. Kessel had put in her request to resign her commission. Yes, she had had her reasons to do so, but Smith couldn’t help but get the impression that he was the real and only reason for her departure. He remembered she was moody, upset, and sickly all the time, but then again, she was like that while she was pregnant with the twins. In fact, she was well known for having a temper throughout her entire military career. Smith wondered if she still had it…

“So what can I do fer yeh, sir?” MacPherson asked.

Smith looked behind him to check if the door was closed. It was.

“Actually, Boyd, the only thing I want you to do is keep quiet for now. Shadis has just informed me this morning that he is considering retirement.”

“Keith is?!”

Smith nodded.

“That means…you’re next in line.”

“Yes.”

“Well,” MacPherson said, “I suppose congratulations are in order—”

“I would prefer if you kept this news quiet for now,” Erwin said. “Don’t go around telling your squad just yet. Considering our last mission beyond the wall, we should wait a bit for the wounds to heal before we open a new one.”

“How would your promotion be a wound, Commander?”

Smith folded his hands. “You saw how Shadis reacted to Moses Braun’s mother’s reaction?”

“I did.”

“It means that when I take up Shadis’s command, I will get the blame for our losses.”

“Come now, Erwin, that’s never bothered you…much. Besides, now that we’ve got Levi, our losses have been significantly less. And then there’s Mike Zacharias, a fine Squad Leader if there ever was one. And my Zoe Hanji, she’s rising through the ranks quickly enough. And you, you’re the best strategic ops commander the Scouting Legion has ever seen! If you ask me, lad, I’d say the Scouts will be in good hands with you at its head.” MacPherson grinned. “Besides, yer prettier than Shadis. Hundreds of women will be fawning over you—”

“And hundreds of women will be weeping when they see that I’ve sent their sons and daughters and husbands to their deaths.” Erwin sighed. “I don’t want a hundred women, Boyd. I don’t want to get fawned over. People will take one look at me and say, ‘there is a man who will stain his hands in blood.’ I’ve heard them say it of Shadis. And look what it’s done to him; he’s a broken man, Boyd. I don’t want my career to end like his.”

MacPherson cocked an eyebrow. His expression sobered as he listened to Smith’s words. “Aye,” he replied, “I agree with yeh. I’d rather die with my boots on than live to be a hundred with all that emotional baggage.”

“That’s not what a meant, Boyd.” The men’s eyes met. Smith’s sapphire-blue eyes burned with a cold fire as he spoke.

“I want my tenure as Commander to count for something. There’s more than Titans out there, my friend. There are truths that Humanity has the right to know—truths that have been denied the human race for centuries. Truths that our ancestors died pursuing, and what many still do.

“I want people to look at me and say, ‘that man and his soldiers sacrificed so much to get us this far.’ I want Humanity to be free as badly as the next person. I don’t want our generation’s children to grow up complacent, content to live in decadence behind these walls.”

“Yeh don’t want that girl Illiana to grow up not knowing her potential.”

“Exactly. The human race has the potential for greatness. We humans have the ability to go above and beyond our limts…and yet, we’re prevented from doing so. Why, I cannot say. But I do want to know why.”

MacPherson said nothing. He took a few moments to let Smith’s impassioned speech sink in, and wondered if the man was saying the same thing to every Squad Leader. It was a noble cause, yes. But what good was it when the Scouting Legion was constantly being dogged around by Titans, the Military Police, and mourning civilians?

“I’ll follow yeh to the end, lad. You have my full support.”

Erwin smiled. His fiery expression was replaced by one of relief.

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Afternoon. Ten appointments; four regular physicals, two broken bones, a couple stitch removals, a bowel problem and a bitten tongue…again.

Diana was miffed that her first patient on the job was a bitten tongue. She made her disappointment clear as she scolded Oluo Bossard for scaring her children the day before. She glared at him in contempt as she administered him some ice and an herbal salve.

“Ah, Diana. You haven’t changed a bit,” he said. “Still got that famous hot-blooded temper of yours, I see.”

“Still?” Diana snapped. “If I’d have known that you hadn’t changed, you wouldn’t be facing my temper. I see you haven’t lost your idiocy any.”

“Why, thank you, Doctor.” Oluo grinned. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“You’d better hope it isn’t like old times, Mister,” Diana growled. “I already have my hands full with three children. I don’t need a fourth.”

“Ooh. Ouch. That smarts, Doctor.” Oluo daubed his tongue with the salve. “Speaking of children, Hanji tells me your son has taken a liking for Corporal Levi.”

“You mean Malcolm? Yes, he has. Why?”

“You know, if he wants, I can arrange for the kid to meet him sometime.”

“YOU could arrange that?” Diana scoffed.

“Hey, I know the guy better than anybody else around here. He saved my life, you know.”

“Is that why you strut around wearing a cravat and act like a complete ass all the time?”

“Oh, my dear doctor. Imitation is the highest form of flattery.”

“It makes you look like an idiot.”

Oluo sighed and sucked on the ice a bit. “Good grief, lady, you’re no fun.”

“Good,” Diana said as she shooed Oluo from the infirmary.

That had been a good start to her morning, she thought. Most of her patients were newer recruits, but the rest clearly remembered her. They kept their words short and to the point (with the exception of Oluo).

By mid-afternoon, she was finished. She was about to start on some office notes from today’s appointments when a very tall man with sandy-blond hair and a beaky nose strode into her office and dumped her son Malcolm in front of her desk.

“Hello, Mike,” she said. “What seems to be the problem?”

Mike Zacharias did not look too happy to be here, that much was certain. “Is this yours?” he barked, pointing to Malcolm. The boy’s ears were red and his eyes were as big around as dinner plates.

“Hi, Mom.”

Diana stood up from her desk. “What’s going on here? Malcolm what did you do?”

“This boy,” Mike growled, “was found in my storage cabinet in my office. Probably trying to steal something, or spy on me. I know Lt. Siss has a bone to pick with me after that last mission, but—”

“I wasn’t spying!” Malcolm protested. “Besides, I said I was sorry.”

“Malcolm,” Diana said sharply. “Go sit out on the bench. Out in the hallway. Now.” The boy picked himself up and slunk out, sulking. “All right, Mike. What happened?”

***

Malcolm’s knee hurt. He had tripped while running, and again when Squad Leader Mike Zacharias had thrown him to the floor just moments ago.

Mike didn’t scare him. Mal could easily take a verbal thrashing and a few ear-pulls (he got plenty of those in the past whenever he got in trouble), but those did not compare to what he had gotten just earlier today…

He had finished his dusting job and had reported to the Quartermaster, Major Zahn, for his next assignment. Lieutenant Luke Siss was covering for him when Malcolm arrived. Zahn was at lunch, he’d said, so it was his job to find something for the boy to do in the meantime. Siss had put Mal to work with a couple of younger officers, who were repairing and polishing some ODM gear.

Malcolm was delighted to take on such a task. He had always wanted to handle the scouts’ omni-directional maneuver gear. He was about to pick up a reel of cable when one of the officers, a ginger-haired girl of about Will’s age, batted his hand away. It was jammed, she said, and there was no telling whether the cable was going to snap back into the spool if some careless kid touched it.

Malcolm’s gaze traveled along the coiled cable as it would around the barrel-like spool. It was made of a fine weave of metal fibers, like a hemp rope, to give the cable some degree of flexibility while the wearer was in flight. While the wire looked secure in the reel, the harpoon-end lay limp across the table. The harpoon itself was made of a heavy, reinforced steel, and was covered in scratches. The point at the end had blunted from all the use it had been through.

“Where do you get all this stuff?” Malcolm asked as he was set to polishing boxy blade sheaths and their support struts.

“We make most of it ourselves,” the red-headed girl said. “Well, actually, we have to buy the raw materials for it, but still. We’ve got weaponsmiths and armory officers who make this stuff because it’s difficult to mass produce for just anybody.”

“Then, where do the Garrison people get theirs?” Mal asked. “There’s like a hundred times more people in the Garrison Regiment than in the Scouting Legion.”

“They commission their own armorers,” the girl said. “They’re just as good, but Commander Shadis prefers to have his own officers able to build and maintain their own gear.”

Mal nodded. It made sense.

The red-headed girl introduced herself as Lieutenant Petra Ral. The other officer working with her was a fresh recruit named Alfred “Alf” Friedman. When Mal told them his name, Alf laughed, exclaiming that he thought he’d recognized him, as he was among one of the trainees who were traveling with his mother the day before.

“You’re Wolf’s little brother, aren’t you?” Petra asked.

“Wolf?”

“Will,” Petra corrected herself. “I mean Will. Sorry.”

“Yeah,” Mal replied. “Why do you call him Wolf?”

Petra laughed. “It’s a nickname Captain MacPherson gave him. He said your brother is a fierce warrior with a knack for leadership, like a wolf leading the pack.”

“Ah.”

“Here, hold this for me,” Alf said to Mal as he began to uncoil one of the cable reels. Mal took hold of the reel as Alf began to pull the cable out, slowly and carefully so as not to chafe his fingers against the hard, metallic weave. After a few tugs, he cable suddenly caught.

“There it is,” Alf grunted. He called Petra over to hold the cable taut for him while he examined the catch.

“What is it?” Mal asked.

“I knew it,” Alf tsked. He began to jimmy with the cable, trying to pull it free, but at the same time, he tried to be gentle…he didn’t want the cable to suddenly snap back into the reel (even though Petra was gripping the length tightly enough).

“It’s caught in the cable, not the locking mechanism,” Alf explained. “Here, tilt it up just a hair. You can see it between the struts…”

Mal complied. Sure enough, he could see a small, brownish splinter of wood wedged between the metal weaving, and caught right on the release tab where the cable would shoot from. Alf took a pair of fine-tipped forceps and began to wiggle the splinter free.

“Petra,” he said, “give the line a little slack…there, thanks.” After a few minutes of poking and prying, the splinter came free. Alf held it up like a trophy won from a battle with a triumphant grin.

“Corporal Levi needs to be more careful,” Alf muttered as Petra helped him reset the cable. “Wood-frame trestles aren’t the same as tree trunks. Too brittle.”

“This was Levi’s ODM gear?!” Mal gasped. He couldn’t believe it. He was holding the very gear his idol wore whenever he went out on missions with the scouts. “Wow…!”

“Oh you bet it is!” Alf said. “Looks like Levi’s a hero of yours, eh?”

Malcolm felt his ears turn red as he nodded.

Petra laughed. “We’ll have to warn him, Alf,” she said. “His fans seem to be sprouting up from everywhere these days!”

Mal’s eyes lit up. “You get to talk to him?” Petra nodded.

“Oh, that is so cool! So how many Titans did he kill on the last mission? I hear he can kill five of them in one swipe of his blades! And he’s supposed to be, like, worth ten legions! And, and—”

“Whoa! Slow down there, kiddo!” Alf said, laughing. “If you really want to know, you can always ask him yourself.”

“Really?!”

“Alf…” Petra said with a note of warning in her voice.

“What?”

Petra put her hand on Mal’s shoulder. “All in good time, Malcolm,” she said gently. “You’ll get your chance to meet him.”

“Hey, you know what?” Alf asked. “Why don’t you deliver his gear to his office for me? He might be in at this hour…maybe you two can chat it up a little.”

Malcolm was too happy to oblige. He carefully gathered up Levi’s ODM gear and left the Quartermaster’s hall.

_I’m going to meet Levi,_ Malcolm thought gleefully. He couldn’t help grinning as he slipped down the hallway. He hugged the maneuver gear to his chest as if it were his favorite plush toy. _What an honor! I finally get to talk to him!_ Oh, what a shame it was that he didn’t get the chance to see him when he came to their house a few weeks ago. Why couldn’t he have stayed awhile? But that didn’t matter now. He was going to meet his hero now, today. Malcolm Kessel was so happy he could burst.

_But what should I ask him when I see him?_ Mal thought to himself. He began to go over the questions he’d been pestering his mother with… _How many Titans did he kill on the last mission? How many Titans can he kill in one go? Can he teach me any of his special moves? What is he like? Will he be happy to get his gear back?_ The boy was so deep in thought that he almost walked right past Levi’s office. Malcolm took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Rather than waiting a bit longer, Mal turned the handle. The door was unlocked; he slowly pushed it open and peeked inside.

Malcolm sighed in disappointment. Levi was not in.

But that wasn’t going to stop him. Mal slowly inched into Levi’s office, which was even more of a disappointment. Aside from a desk and a few chairs, there was not much else. The room was unbelievably clean—Mal could not find a speck of dust anywhere. The top of Levi’s desk was spotless, save for a few stacks of paperwork. The desk top gleamed as the afternoon sun shone through the window, bathing the entire room in a soft gold aura.

Curiosity had gotten the better of Mal as he wandered over to Levi’s desk chair. He could not resist sitting down. He placed the maneuver gear on the desk before he did so. The boy’s rear almost sank in the cushy seat as he sat down.

_Wow,_ the thought as he drank in his sparse surroundings. He was not sure if it was out of disappointment or wonder, but there was something about this place—

“You! What are you doing in my office?”

Malcolm tried to stand up, but the cushion only made it difficult. He struggled to stand, and grabbed the lip of the desk to help himself up.

_It’s him…!_ Corporal Levi stood in the doorway, dressed in his green scouting cloak and military leathers, similar to what Mal’s mother wore. Mal was shocked at how short Levi was. Or how angry he looked.

“I…I, uh…” Malcolm Kessel was at a loss for words. Caught in the act. He was not sure if he was supposed to answer that question either…

“Well?”

“Ah…hi. Sorry. Alf—I mean, the Quartermaster wanted me to deliver your stuff—your maneuver gear, and ahh…I, I wanted…are you Levi?”

Levi squinted suspiciously at Mal. He glanced at the gear on his desk, and returned his gaze to the boy standing behind his desk. Mal was sure Levi was probably thinking what a stupid kid he was, asking something like that. Of course it was Levi!

“I just finished cleaning my desk, boy,” Levi growled. “What have you done?”

“What?”

“You smudged the finish.”

Mal looked down at where he had grabbed the edge of the desk. Sure enough, he had left smudgy fingerprints all over it. His voice caught in his throat; he could not think of anything to say to that. Mal felt his ears turn red with embarrassment. He edged slowly away, dodged carefully around the corners, and began to inch his way toward the door.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself, boy?”

“M-m-my name is Malcolm, Mister Levi, sir,” Mal sputtered.

There was a subtle change in Levi’s gaze. “Huh. You’re the doctor’s brat,” he said. “I might have known.”

That stung. Mal felt the rest of his face flush. _He knows about me,_ he thought. What had Mother said to Levi about him?

“Let me tell you something, boy,” Levi said, still glowering. “I don’t tolerate uncleanliness. Children like you are the worst offenders. Don’t let me catch you in here again.”

Mal felt his insides sink. He nodded and slipped out of Levi’s office. Levi’s eyes never left him, and they seemed to linger as Mal made his way back down the hall to the Quartermaster’s office. His throat felt tight and his eyes stung. He realized he was choking back tears as he broke into a run. He did not run far, though, as he reached the end of the hallway. His eyesight swam as he tried so hard to keep tears of embarrassment from dripping down his cheeks. _Illiana would laugh at me,_ he thought. _She’d laugh at how stupid I was._ He stumbled into the last doorway, yanked it open, and threw himself into the first chair he found. He curled up and faced the corner. No, he wasn’t going to let anybody see him cry. He was eight years old…that’s too old for a boy to be crying, he’d been told. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. His tears left dark, wet smudges on it.

As he looked up, he suddenly realized that he hadn’t stumbled into one of the common rooms like he had thought. This was another office! Panic gripped him as he jumped from the chair and started back for the door, when he heard voices coming down the hall. Without thinking, he dove for a storage cabinet and hid inside, shutting himself in.

“…and guess who’s gonna get stuck with the newbies? Me, that’s who!” a deep voice said as the office door opened. Mal could hear the voice’s owner muttering in disapproval as he slapped a pile of papers down on his desk. There was a scrape of chair legs, but then the muttering stopped abruptly. Then…

_Sniff. Sniff._

Malcolm felt his blood run cold. He did not remember farting, unless this guy could smell him all the way across the room. There were more sniffing noises, but a moment later, they stopped. Suddenly, the cabinet doors flew open, and Mal was faced with a towering man with sandy hair and a beaky nose.

Then, for no apparent reason at all, Malcolm burst out laughing. He could not explain why; there was nothing funny about this situation at all. Yet here he was, laughing like an idiot in front of this tall scout, who had him cornered and trapped like a rat.

Mal could not remember much after that, but he was relieved to be rid of his ordeal with Levi. Mal sulked as he waited for his mother to finish talking to Mike. A few minutes later, the tall scout strode from the infirmary. He gave Mal a disapproving look, _hrmphh’_ ed and left.

“Malcolm?”

Mal turned in his seat to see his mother standing in the doorway. He stood. His eyes were stinging again. He rushed forward and threw his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry, Mom. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to break into his office, I swear!”

“Hush, sweetheart,” Diana Kessel whispered as she returned her little son’s hug. She led him into her office and sat him down on the sofa. “I know you didn’t. And don’t worry about Mike. He won’t hurt you.” She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his tears away.

“It’s not…” Mal tried to suck it up, but to no avail. Levi’s words still stung.

“Shh.” Diana put her arm around Mal’s shoulder. “Tell me everything, love.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will Kessel pulled his knee-high boots off and massaged his feet. He had been practicing aerial maneuvers all day, and the leather harnesses that wound around his legs and under the soles of his feet were starting to chafe through the thick fabric of his trousers and stockings. He could feel a raw blister on the ball of his left foot, and he was sure there was a matching twin on his other. One thing was for certain about military leathers: they did not breathe. At least the Scouting Legion was issued lighter cloth jackets for long-term outdoor missions, but the leathers always looked snazzier. The Military Police Brigade always looked sharp and sleek in theirs, but they almost never partook in the same heavy action the Scouts saw.

 _They probably never get blisters either_ , he thought as he removed the ODM harnesses from his legs and back. It was a relief to be rid of them after a long day of practice. At least in the evenings he was allowed to dress in his more comfortable civvies. Even better, he wouldn’t have to sit through another debriefing with Levi tonight. The short Corporal never missed an opportunity to point out Will’s flaws—he always seemed to have done something that Levi disapproved of.

Maybe his mother had something to do with it. Will remembered when Commander Smith—then Squad Leader Smith—had pressed Levi into service with the Scout Regiment. Will was only seven at the time, and his mother was about a month or so pregnant with the twins. Neither his mother nor Levi got along from the get-go. Diana Kessel was born and raised in a relatively well-off family that hardly wanted for anything, was married (well, widowed at this point) and a mother. Levi had been born and raised with none of those luxuries, and he made his contempt for Will’s mother clear. Will knew better than to be around either of them after an argument, because even then, Levi was known to be cold, sneering, and mean.

At least nowadays, he seemed to have backed off from all of that, but Will could not help but get the impression the little man did not like him, period.

Will rubbed some ointment on his blisters and donned a fresh pair of stockings. He replaced his grey-white trousers with a looser pair, and his uniform shirt with a simple, dull green tunic. He slipped his feet into a more comfortable pair of shoes, and limped downstairs to the mess hall to join his mother and siblings for dinner.

Illiana was the first to spot him. She promptly ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist. Will knelt down and picked her up. She laughed as he carried her back over to where she, Malcolm, and their mother had been sitting with Hanji.

“Hey now, don’t let it get to you, kiddo,” Hanji was saying to Mal. “He’s not much of a kid person. It’s not your fault.” Malcolm pushed his stew around his bowl, but said nothing. He was not eating either.

“What happened?” Will asked.

Diana hushed Will and whispered, “He met Levi today.”

“Oh.” _Speak of the devil._

“And he got on Mike Zacharias’s bad side,” Hanji added. “Most unfortunate, huh Wolf?”

Malcolm pouted and continued to stir his stew in silence.

“Uh oh. What did you do, Mal?”

“Nothing…” Mal mumbled.

“He was hiding from Levi,” Illiana said giggling.

“Shut up.”

“Well, it’s true!” Illiana said. Hanji stifled a laugh. Mal’s frown deepened as he scooched closer to Mother.

“He got mad at me because I touched his stupid desk,” Mal grumbled.

“Ah.” Will was not surprised. Levi took the Spartan spotlessness of his office too seriously sometimes. He could easily imagine Levi becoming upset at some little kid putting his grubby little fingers all over something he had just cleaned… _for the fifth time that day_ , Will thought.

“And then Squad Leader Zacharias found him,” Hanji said. “He wasn’t having a good day is all.” She turned to Mal, who was still staring bitterly at his dinner. “Mike’s normally a big old teddy bear. He wouldn’t hurt you. Now, if it was Commander Shadis who found you, that would have been a lot worse.”

Illiana nodded in agreement. Will sat down next to his little sister, who immediately scooted closer to him. Will gave her a sideways hug. She had gotten taller, all right, but she sure had not lost her affectionate charm. He missed giving her hugs.

“I saw Erwin Smith today,” she said smiling. Mother stopped mid-chew when she heard the name. “He says to tell you that you’re welcome to chat with him anytime, Mom.”

A mischievous smile crossed Hanji’s face. Will was sure she was thinking what he was thinking. Diana swallowed and shook her head. “I’ll think about it,” she said.

“He’s soooo, so handsome!” Illiana sighed. “Just like the princes in my old storybooks back home…” Will could not help but laugh. His little sister was in love!

“Isn’t he?” Hanji grinned. “Looks like he’s already swept you off your feet!”

Illiana shook her head and blushed. Will noticed that his mother had stopped eating and was starting to space out. _She’s remembering him,_ Will thought.

Will certainly remembered Erwin—how kind he was to Mother after Father had died…he was with her a lot, and often had a kind word or some sound advice to share with him as a boy. Will smiled. At least his sweet sister had a good day. He promised himself that he would tell her more about this prince of hers.

“You know,” he said, “Squad Leader MacPherson calls him Commander Handsome sometimes.”

“Oh! I met him too!” Illiana exclaimed.

“Isn’t he great?” Will asked, grinning. Illiana nodded and began to tell them about the big man with a contagious smile and funny accent, and Will and Hanji took turns telling her their own stories of their crazy Squad Leader.

After dinner was finished, Will, the twins, and Diana all bade Hanji good night. Illiana begged Will to come with them to their quarters for a while. Will agreed, and began to follow her. No sooner had they reached the stairwell to the barracks when she suddenly stopped. Two tall blond-haired men had entered the hallway. She gasped. One of the men spotted her, smiled, and approached the four of them.

Will and his sister promptly saluted the man. “Commander Smith, sir,” Will said sharply. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“At ease, Lieutenant…Illiana.”

Will saw his sister blush and look away as she dropped her salute. Erwin Smith’s gaze turned to their mother.

“Diana.”

Will turned. His mother had gone still. There was an awkward silence. Then she saluted.

“Commander,” she said curtly.

“You don’t need to salute, Diana,” Erwin said. “We’re off duty.” He extended his hand to her. “It’s good to have you back, Doctor.”

Will’s mother stared at the Commander’s hand for a moment, and then took it. Erwin took her hand in both of his and held it. She looked up and met his eyes. Will knew that look Erwin was giving her. It had been so long…

Erwin let go of Diana’s hand, and greeted Malcolm, who also cautiously shook his hand, but then smiled; here was a nicer man who wasn’t scolding him for once today.

“I see you’ve already met Mike,” Erwin said in amusement as his companion joined them. Malcolm nodded and gave the taller man an apologetic look. Erwin then introduced Mike to Illiana. The girl suddenly shied away as Mike bent down to sniff her hair.

Will laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, Illiana. He always does that,” he explained as Mike smirked in approval. Erwin was beaming.

Erwin stood and faced Will’s mother. “It’s so good to see you again, Diana,” he said gently.

“Likewise, sir…Erwin.” She held her gaze in his for a moment. “Good night, gentlemen.” She led her children out—a bit too quickly for comfort, Will observed.

“Hey Will!” a voice said as they ascended the stairs to their quarters. Will paused to see Eld Jinn coming down with a bundle under one arm. He pointed to it. “You coming tonight?”

“Yeah,” Will said. “Might be a little late, though.” He motioned to his siblings. Eld gave Will a knowing look and passed them by.

“What was that all about?” Diana asked.

“Oh…just a meeting,” Will answered. He turned to his sister and winked. She smiled; she knew what it was. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually decided to go with my old plan and keep the chapter as is, rather than lengthen it. Plan B was to include the next chapter with this one, but I realized that it was stretching waaaay too long, and I was never going to finish it before the end of this week. So, I've decided to put MacPherson's story into the *next* chapter. It's going to flesh out a lot of OC's and introduce some gritty action that I have been itching to write for some time. 
> 
> Oh and um, forgive me, but I think I got a bit carried away with MacPherson's Scottish accent...

The night was still, but far from dark. Illiana gazed in awe at the night sky as she padded across the empty terrazzo in her bare feet. A waxing moon bathed the castle in a soft, silver light, and stars—millions upon millions of stars—twinkled overhead. Illiana had never seen a night sky so dazzling. Back home in Helo, street lamps were lit every night, but out here, there were no such lights…just the moon and stars. It was truly magical.

She darted between the shadows of the colonnades, careful to stay out of sight of the night watchmen. Will had said that the Rathskellar was in the North Wing of Castle Athena, on the basement level. That was where he had said his “meeting” with Eld Jinn was supposed to be.

The main door to the North Wing was locked. There had to be another way in, she thought to herself. Although, Will did say to follow her ears if she was lost…

She put her ear to the wall and began to follow it westward, down the length of the hallway. At the end, she had come upon the entrance tunnel to the arboretum she had encountered earlier that day. That was when she heard it.

She could hear voices singing along to the tinny twang of a mandolin. It was faint at first, but as she followed the arboretum’s entrance tunnel, it grew louder and clearer. She continued to hug the wall until she reached the arboretum proper. The sweet, heady smell of jasmine filled her nose as she followed the flagstone walkway to the opposite end of the roofless tower. There, on the floor, was a trapdoor…most likely where the old steps were when this place used to be a watchtower.

Illiana took hold of the door handle and tugged, firmly planting her feet in the soft, wet dirt as she did so. The trapdoor opened with barely a squeak, revealing a flight of steps leading into a basement room. Music and laughter filtered up the stairs. Illiana smiled; she could hear Will singing.

The basement room was just a toolshed for the gardeners to store their tools, but there was another tunnel that appeared to double back toward the castle. _A secret passageway,_ Illiana thought excitedly.

At length, she reached a door at the end of this tunnel. She turned the handle, found it unlocked, and opened it.

The Rathskellar was just a repurposed storeroom where the Scouts could come to relax after hours. Illiana could see Eld Jinn seated at the far end with a pretty, auburn-haired girl by his side, singing along to Will’s music.

Will Kessel sat in the far corner strumming a pear-shaped mandolin (a cittern, by the looks of it) while he and Zoe Hanji sang. Squad Leader MacPherson sat opposite them, red-faced and laughing at a joke a balding, middle-aged man had just told him. Oluo Bossard was sitting nearby at the bar counter, drink in hand, and flirting with a ginger-haired girl who looked to be a few years Will’s senior. He spotted Illiana first.

“Well, look who’s here!” Oluo crowed. The redheaded girl turned around, as did several other Rathskellar patrons.

“Aha!” MacPherson exclaimed. “If it isn’t Erwin’s bonnie wee wolfling!”

Will had stopped playing. “Illiana! Come in!” He motioned for his little sister to sit with him and Hanji. Illiana padded over and sat between them. “Everyone,” Will called out, “This is my sister, Illiana Kessel! Let’s give her a warm welcome!” Illiana blushed as she was received with a round of welcomes and a few encouraging cheers.

Will strummed a new chord on his cittern. He glanced at Eld and sang a few words:

_So fare thee well my own true love, I’ll think of you night and day…_

Eld grinned and joined in:

_May heaven protect us all_

_From cold, hunger and angry squall_

_Pray I won’t be lost,_

_Wind at our backs, carry me safe_

_So fare thee well, my own true love_

_I’ll think of you night and day._

_A place in my mind you will surely find_

_Although I am so far away._

_And when I’m alone, far away from home,_

_I’ll think of the good times once more._

_Until I can make it back it back someday_

_Here in your arms once more…_

Illiana found herself singing along with them. “It’s such a beautiful song,” Hanji whispered when they were finished. She had put her arm around Illiana’s shoulder. The girl could smell a hint of coffee in the young woman’s jacket… _a homey smell_ , Illiana thought. Zoe Hanji was like the big sister she never had. She was so friendly and funny, and so smart too, like Mom. She was always the first to crack a joke in a conversation, and always the first to defuse a bad situation. After what had happened today with Malcolm, Illiana wondered if Hanji would put in a good word for her brother the next time she spoke with Corporal Levi.

Will played some more songs, some Illiana knew, but many she didn’t. Eld and his girlfriend—Theresa, her name was—began to dance to them. Illiana was absolutely enchanted; there was something so magical about the way they danced, gliding and twirling with such grace, laughing and smiling, with love in their eyes. Illiana was so entranced with them that she thought she had to be dreaming. Eld Jinn was so graceful for a man his size as he led Theresa in a sweeping waltz about the open dance floor. For one wild moment, Illiana wondered if Erwin Smith was just as graceful…

She began to imagine him in Eld’s place, with her mother in his arms and his kindly sapphire gaze fixed upon her face…in the same way he had looked at her when they met in the hallway a few hours before. There was something about the way he held her hand in both of his; how he smiled at her in spite of her stiff silence…

Will’s last song ended with polite applause from the other patrons. Illiana saw Eld kiss Theresa’s hand when they finished their last dance.

“Ach! Wolf, you bastard! Yeh shouldn’ta let them dance!” MacPherson barked. “Yer gonnae make us all a buncha wussy wet-rags!”

“Oh hush, Boyd!” Hanji called back. “He can play what he wants!”

MacPherson downed his drink and approached them. “Ya know, Lassie,” he said to Illiana, “I made a bet with Corporal Levi once. One day I came across the wee man grumbling as usual, holdin’ his teacup like this, see—” MacPherson held his glass over the top of the rim. “He says to his squad mates, ‘Ah carn’t stand that Kessel boy and his incessant caterwaulin’…personally I think he’d make a better minstrel than a soldier with all the noise he’s mackin’.’ So I made a wager…Ah says to Levi, ‘All right, yeh cravat-wearin’ toff, how aboot we bet on that? Wolf here is one o’ the finest recruits tae have come outta the Trainee Corps in a long time.’ So Levi says, ‘Fine. If I win, you clean the privies fer a month. If you win, I will clean the privies—all of them!’ ‘Deal!’ says I. O’ course, the lad went and killed himself an _Abnormal_ Titan all by himself! Commander Smith was there to witness it, so I hears.”

“Oh, he did,” Will said. “He even offered me a promotion for it.”

“You see? You see?! So when Levi got wind o’ that, he told me I won this bet…but then he said—” MacPherson squinted and pulled a face to imitate Levi as he spoke.

 “‘Next time, MacPherson, yeh woon’t be so lucky.’” The big man then let out a booming laugh.

“Well, joke’s on you, Boyd,” Hanji said. “Levi actually enjoyed it.”

“Ach. That cravat-wearin’, tea-drinkin’, flinty-faced little…dwarf! I may have won that bet, yes. But the manky bastard, he outfoxed me so he’d benefit even if he lost, that double-crossin’ little jackanapes…”

MacPherson grumbled under his breath for a bit before he continued. “Anyways, yeh prob’ly hear a lot o’ stories like thess a’ home, no?”

Illiana shrugged. Will sometimes wrote home about his missions, but from the sound of things, he’d been holding back on a few details…probably so it would not upset their mother.

MacPherson plonked himself down on the sofa next to Hanji. “Well then, have Ah got a story fer yew, Lassie. A story aboot one o’ the finest warriors I’ve ever seen at so young an age…your brother, the Young Wolf…”


	9. Chapter 9

The objective was simple: establish a checkpoint due south of Trost and set up a secure perimeter. Hardly a day and a half had passed since the breach of Shiganshina when the Scouting Legion had found itself forced to mobilize again. They had suffered a hefty loss before, but the situation was too dire to refuse the call to arms.

It felt as if though fate had taken a perverse delight in the Scouting Legion’s failure, killing off soldiers (and now civilians), and aggravating the Scouts’ already low morale. There were too many walking wounded for Commander Shadis to launch a full assault. The Garrison Regiment were far more numerous, but their combat experience was risibly poor…almost as poorly as the Military Police Brigade, many Scouts had commented.

This would be Will’s second mission with the Scouts. He was badly shaken from a near brush with death on his previous one, but thankfully he had managed to survive with a few bruises at worst. Many of his comrades were not so lucky.

It had rained on their last mission too. Will and the others had expected the Titans to be a lot slower, considering how much more active they were when the sun was out.

There had been talk of Abnormals wandering around somewhere south of Outpost Valerian, the first waypoint on the South Road. While it was not unusual to come across one beyond the Wall, news of one within Wall Maria Territory spelled big trouble.

The thought worried Will Kessel as he saddled Pollux. He would be riding with MacPherson’s Squad today. The sky was iron-gray, and the air was so thick with humidity that Will felt like he could have been swimming; it was like the entire cosmos was sweating. Will drew his green cloak about his shoulders, fastened it at his throat, and mounted.

The streets of Trost were crowded with people. A few had come to say goodbye to their sons, daughters, husbands, and close friends, but most had come to heckle the Scouts. Will could hear two older men placing bets on how many of them were going to get killed this time.

Shadis was speaking with his two deputy commanders: tall, blond Erwin Smith, and swarthy, muscular Stavro Tullius. Corporal Levi stood a ways behind Erwin, his flinty gaze boring into Shadis’s forehead as he listened to the briefing.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

Will’s friend Janos Kovacs had appeared beside him, a grim expression on his face.

“I can’t either, Janos,” Will said. “They’re still bringing people in.”

Janos shook his head. “I know, but…” His brow furrowed. “I still haven’t heard from my family…”

“Where are they from again?”

“New Aaltonen. About twenty miles northeast from Shiganshina.”

Refugees from Wall Maria Territory had been coming in droves to Trost, many of them from Shiganshina and the river towns along the Tethys. Some of the more isolated villages were not so lucky. It had hardly been a few days since the invasion, but there was no telling how far the Titans had advanced. It was the Scouting Legion’s job to find out.

“SQUADRON THREE! FORM UP!”

Will put his heels to Pollux’s sides and cantered over to where Squad Leader MacPherson was saddled and waiting. The big man was mounted on a massive destrier. Aside from his standard scouting weapons, he was armed with a double-headed axe that he had strapped to his back, and a pair of small throwing axes thrust into his belt. Janos followed Will, and the three of them were joined by Talia Cruz, another of Will’s friends. MacPherson commanded a squadron of ten people today; mostly new recruits, Will noticed.

They would be along the right wing of the Vanguard. _The Commander’s right hand,_ Will thought. This was one of the more dangerous positions in the formation, closer to the front and along the outside. If any Titans were to show up, they would be the first to get hit.

While the idea of fighting so close to the Commanders thrilled Will, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of dread in the pit of his stomach. Shadis had set up the squadrons so that his deputy commanders and other senior officers were staggered within the formation—one squadron would be mostly new recruits, while the one behind would be seasoned vets, and vice-versa on the other side. He believed it would balance out the Scouts by experience. Shadis was apparently one of those people who believed in “blooding them early” when it came to new recruits.

Erwin Smith had formed up Squadron Two next to MacPherson’s. Will watched as the two men exchanged a few words in low voices. Erwin glanced back at Will. The boy could feel the older man’s sapphire-blue eyes meet his. Will sat up straight and stared defiantly back. _I am a scout of the Survey Corps,_ he thought. _Just like my father…_ and _my mother before me. It’s in my blood, so don’t you doubt me, Erwin._

“OPEN THE GATES!!” Shadis roared. There was a deep rumbling sound from within the Wall. With the clink of chains, the groan of metal, and the deep grating shriek of stone upon stone, the Gate of Trost slowly opened before them like the maw of some enormous mythical beast, ready to swallow them all.

“FORWARD SCOUTS!! **ADVAAAAANCE!!!** ”

The Vanguard spurred their horses and charged. Will and his squad did the same, followed by the rest of the Scouting Legion. The air was filled with the din of thundering hooves, battle cries and clattering wheels from the supply wagons behind them.

“ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH, MY FRIENDS!! ONCE MOOOOORE!!” MacPherson bellowed as he readied his first throwing axe. Will felt the rush of adrenaline course through his blood, and felt a strength he had never felt before, as if he could take on any titan in his path. He dug his heels into Pollux’s sides and gripped his reins tightly as Squad MacPherson rushed beneath Wall Rose’s gateway tunnel, and out into Wall Maria Territory.

“SQUAD THREE!! TO ME, LADS!!” MacPherson roared as he galloped away from the forward van. Will and the others followed suit, rearranging their order so they could create the arc along the vanguard’s right flank. Squadron Two did the same at Erwin’s command, but on the left. They spread out into a gently sloping arc, pulling farther and farther away from each other. Talia Cruz rode just ahead of Will; by the time the formation was complete, she was barely the size of his thumbnail.

Outpost Valerian was two miles out from Trost. It had served as a stop for soldiers and merchants alike, up until a few days ago. That would be their first order of business. There, they would stock Valerian with supplies and set up a rudimentary defense perimeter before venturing further south. But how far south was what the Vanguard had been tasked to do. There was no telling how far the Titans had ventured into Wall Maria Territory. It had only been a day and a half, but that was irrelevant; time meant nothing to a mindless, man-eating monster. For all Will knew, they either could still be stuck in Shiganshina, or they could be as far in as Shawsdale, a village that straddled the South Road twenty miles north of that.

The Scouts reached Outpost Valerian without much incident. Two of the five supply wagons that came with them were ordered to stay behind, along with a small security contingent to guard them in case any Titans showed up. The Vanguard were to continue moving, and retreat at the first sign of a Titan—any Titan. This was just reconnaissance, nothing more.

The lands beyond Valerian were wide open and treeless. Perfect for spotting a Titan, but not fighting one.

The Vanguard could not have gone more than five miles before the first signal flare went up. Red. Then another, then three, four, five, six…

A six-meter. Will swallowed nervously. _Shouldn’t be too hard,_ he thought. Shadis and his men could take it with little effort—

Suddenly, a black plume of smoke streaked through the air, just ahead and to the right.

_An Abnormal…_

Will felt his stomach tighten. _An Abnormal? Here? Now? This can’t be right!_ His heart hammered in his chest. He could hear MacPherson bellowing orders to his squadron, but Will was not sure if it was a call to retreat or engage. He did not see anyone turning around.

The ground shook. From the sound of things and the placement of the black flare, the Abnormal had to be just ahead. _So why aren’t we retreating like we were ordered to?_

Pollux suddenly began to slow. The ground underfoot had become sloshy, and the grass grew treacherously high, studded here and there with marsh reeds. “No, Pollux, old boy,” Will cajoled his horse. “We need to keep moving. This is now time to slow—”

Something suddenly exploded out of the marsh reeds. Pollux wheeled and whinnied in fright as a huge Titan surfaced, stretching itself to its full height.

Ten meters. It had to be ten meters at the very least. The Titan’s legs were long, thick, and knotted with muscle—legs meant for running and leaping. Its arms were wiry, with fingers long enough to encircle his horse…twice. But it was its head that was the most terrifying.

The Titan was bald. Its eyes were tiny black beads set far back into wide, sunken sockets over a flat nose with slits for nostrils. Its mouth was stretched into a wide, lipless grin from one ear to the other, with sharp, snaggled teeth like a cat’s.

_It’s the Abnormal!_

The Titan let out a snarling scream that tore through Will’s ears and through his very soul. He was frozen in terror as the creature turned its beady little eyes on him.

“WILL! MOVE!!”

Talia’s voice shocked Will out of his terrified stupor. He yanked Pollux’s reins and galloped away just in time as the Abnormal’s long-fingered hand made to snatch him up.

There was a _WHOOSH_ and a sickening _THUMP_. The Titan suddenly turned its head. One of MacPherson’s throwing axes was buried in its ankle all the way up to the haft. The big Squad Leader rode between the beast’s legs and pulled it out in a fountain of steaming blood.

“RUN LAD!! GET OUTTA HERE!! RETREAT WITH THE REST!! I’VE GOT THIS!!”

Will did not need to be told twice. He spurred Pollux and began to gallop back to Outpost Valerian, when another rider whooshed past him.

“Janos!”

Will’s squadmate had rushed past him and was heading for the Abnormal, his eyes alight with hatred.

“Janos! NO!”

Janos Kovacs drew his blades. He stood in his stirrups and leaped, firing his ODM gear’s tow cable into the Titan’s back. It missed and got the creature in the armpit instead.

The Abnormal screamed again, this time in rage and annoyance at being robbed of its prey twice. It heaved itself around and grabbed the cable, swinging Janos in a long, wide arc around its body. The harpoon ripped free and Janos went flying.

Will watched in horror as his friend landed with a muted splash in the marsh. The Titan growled in what sounded like satisfaction and began to stalk toward the downed scout.

Will turned Pollux around again.

_I won’t let you eat my friend, you monster!!_

Will charged forward, drawing his blades. He shot his tow cable into the Titan’s shoulder and used the momentum to carry him over and across the nape of its neck—

Will felt steel slice flesh with a sickening rip. A moment later, he felt the Titan’s blood explode in his face. It got into his mouth and up his nose as he let out a wild battle cry. It burned, but he did not care. He stood on the creature’s shoulder and took another swipe at its neck.

The Titan began to keel over, steam rushing from the wounds Will had inflicted.

“KESSEL!” a voice shouted. Will let the falling Titan carry him back to Earth. Flesh and bone hissed as the corpse it the water. Will flicked blood off the stumps of his blades and roared again.

“HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!”

“MISTER KESSEL! STAND DOWN AT ONCE!”

It was Erwin Smith.

Will turned, snorting blood out of his nose, and saluted. “Commander Smith, sir!”

“Where is your squadron, Kessel?”

Reality suddenly came rushing back. _My squad?_   “Um…”

He remembered seeing Talia pass by him as she retreated. The rest of the squad must have followed suit. But not Janos…

“Janos,” Will gasped. “My squadmate. He tried to take the titan on instead of turning back. He was thrown…” Will’s eyes roved the marsh. _But which way?_

Erwin turned to one of his subordinates. “Martin,” he said. “Take the men and search the area. Fifty meter radius. Go.”

“Aye, sir.” Erwin’s second in command nodded to the other squad members and began to disperse, when MacPherson emerged from the underbrush with Janos slung over his shoulders.

“No need fer that, Erwin,” he said. “I have him. Got a few broken bones is all, but he’ll live.”

“Thank you, Boyd,” Erwin said. “We must return to Valerian. Inform the rest of the Scouts to return to Trost, effective immediately.”

“Aye, sir.”

Will felt a nudge on the small of his back. He turned, smiling as Pollux nuzzled him. “Good boy, Pollux,” he whispered.

“Mister Kessel,” Erwin said.

“Yes, sir?”

“When we return to HQ, I would like to have a word with you. In private.”

Will nodded and mounted Pollux.

“Martin,” Erwin barked, “Signal the rest of the Scouts. We’re going home.” Martin shot a green flare into the sky. Will put his heels to his horse and followed Erwin’s squad back to Trost.

***

The casualties could have been a lot worse. The rear left flank had been attacked, leaving only two of the original twenty alive, but badly injured. Everyone who survived were surprised that that was all.

The Titans were already far enough into Wall Maria Territory to pose a severe threat. No one beyond Wall Rose was safe. It would be a miracle if any more refugees could make it to Wall Rose Territory in the coming weeks.

Will adjusted his uniform as he approached Erwin’s office. No doubt his actions for defying a direct order would result in a reprimand at best, a court martial at worst. _But I killed the Abnormal. Surely my punishment won’t be that bad._ He knocked on the door.

“Come,” Erwin called. Will stepped into the office. Erwin was seated behind his desk with a sheaf of papers in his hand. He fixed will with a dispassionate sapphire gaze. Will suddenly felt small and insignificant.

“Please, have a seat, Mister Kessel.”

Will stiffly approached Erwin’s desk. The door closed behind him as he sat down in the chair across from the Commander.

“William Kessel,” Erwin began. “I remember you. You’ve changed since we last met.” There was a note of amusement in his voice.

Will was not sure how to answer that. He remembered Erwin, all right. It was hard not to.

“Your actions today have had the senior officers talking,” he continued. “While you disobeyed a direct order from Squad Leader MacPherson, you’ve demonstrated an unusual display of valor.”

“Sir, it was—”

“Lt. Janos Kovacs, yes, I know. While it was foolish of him to engage the Titan alone, you managed to finish the job. By yourself, even. That kind of deed is unheard of in a fresh recruit.” Erwin put the papers down and folded his hands. “While protocol demands that I give you a formal reprimand for your actions, I will do no such thing. It is rare for a beginner like yourself to take down an abnormal and live to tell the tale.” He smiled. Will felt a little creeped out at first, but relaxed when Erwin offered him a handshake.

“I’m proud of you, Will,” he said. “I always knew you would make a fine soldier.”

Will could not think of anything to say except, “Thank you, sir.”

“You keep this up, I just might give you a promotion,” Erwin added. “Of course, your mother might object…but you have her spirit. I like that. But don’t get used to this. The next time you disobey orders you will be dealt with accordingly, and I will not be there to vouch for you.”

“Aye, sir.” Will saluted.


	10. Chapter 10

Days turned into weeks as the Kessel family settled into their new lives at Castle Athena. Will continued to train and go on patrol with his new squad helmed by Zoe Hange. Malcolm had become quite the tinker among the quartermasters, and Illiana had begun to warm up to all the older soldiers, even going so far as to flirt with a few from time to time.

That was what worried Diana. Her daughter was spending a lot more time, not just with Will, but his comrades too. She did not mind if Illiana spent time with Hange or Petra Ral or Talia Cruz; it was people like Oluo she was more concerned about.

Malcolm had gone back to obsessing over Corporal Levi (though more quietly now, after his recent encounter with the man). Oluo Bossard had cornered Malcolm one day with a “Soooo, I hear you have a little crush on the Corporal!” and took him under his wing, much to Diana’s dismay. True, Oluo was good with kids, having been the oldest of six (all boys, he’d boasted), but still, Diana hardly approved of the arrogant, foul-mouthed mannerisms her son was picking up from him.

Illiana, on the other hand, was spending a lot of her time with Erwin Smith. She had been seen curled up on the couch in his office with her nose between the pages of one of his books, or bundled up under the afghan taking a nap with said book tucked under one arm. Erwin was always smiling whenever Illiana was around; people were saying that was very unusual for him, since he rarely smiled.

Diana pushed the thought away. Just thinking of Erwin smiling made her face suddenly feel warm and her hands feel sweaty.

“Are you all right, Doctor?”

Diana found she was holding her breath and exhaled. She was spacing out again. “I’m fine, Gunther. What do you need?”

Gunther Schultz, her interim adjutant, had stepped into her office with the day’s duty roster. He was a big, barrel-chested man of about twenty or so with dark hair and a heavy, perpetually furrowed brow which made him look as if though he was always angry with somebody.

Diana thanked him as she took the roster, but saw that he was not making any move to leave.

“That will be all, Mister Schultz,” she said sharply. “You have my leave to go.”

“Permission to speak freely, ma’am?”

Diana looked up from the duty roster. “Granted.”

“You’re usually more alert than this. May I ask if anything’s amiss? Coffee, perhaps?”

_What an unusual question, coming from a guy like Gunther,_ Diana thought.

“Thank you, Gunther, but I’m fine.”

“You were thinking of him, weren’t you?”

“Will is a perfectly capable soldier—”

“Not Will,” Gunther interrupted.

Oh, Diana knew exactly who her adjutant was referring to. Gunther Schultz was a very perceptive man. Playing dumb wouldn’t work on him by a long shot.

“Oh, Gunther. You ought to know better than to listen to rumors,” she scolded.

“It’s _common knowledge_ , Doctor,” Gunther replied. “Your daughter’s been seen spending a lot of time with Commander Smith. That’s enough to get even Levi talking.”

“And you believe everything Levi tells you when it’s about me?”

Gunther Schultz looked a bit thrown off by this question. He shook his head, but Diana could tell he was thinking the exact opposite. _Aha, gotcha!_

Diana narrowed her eyes. “What is he saying about me, Gunther? Tell me.”

Gunther was clearly uncomfortable sharing this information, as he fumbled for the most diplomatic words possible.

Diana was having none of this. “I don’t bite, Mister Schultz,” she snapped.

“That’s not what Corporal Levi tells me, ma’am.”

Diana rolled her eyes. _Not this one again!_ “That was just once, Mister Schultz.”

“Twice.”

_No, it wasn’t! Damn that little gadfly! Twice?!_

“What…is he saying, Mister Schultz? Spit it out.”

Gunther sighed. No point dancing around the issue.

“He’s telling some of the younger folks about…well, whatever happened between you and Erwin. I mean, with your daughter hanging around him all the time, Levi says that Erwin is…um, he’s…still carrying a torch.”

Diana was silent for a moment.

“Either that, or he’s still mad…”

“Is that all, Gunther?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gunther replied.

Diana remembered Illiana telling her that Erwin had invited her to chat with him anytime. She had not done so yet. _Maybe it’s time I did,_ she thought.

“Thank you, Mister Schultz. You are dismissed.”

***

While the jasmine’s blooms had ended, tomatoes had begun coming in, along with a number of summer vegetables. Diana found her daughter in the arboretum, helping a few of the Scouts pick cucumbers and beans from the trellises in the far corner. The girl happily showed off a particularly fat one the size of her two fists as her mother approached. One of the Scouts saluted Diana, who politely saluted back.

“Oh, hi Mom!” Illiana said. “Look what I found! Miss Hanji says I can keep it.”

“You’ll have to wash it before snacking on it, sweetie,” Diana said, smiling.

“Miss Hanji also says we should pickle the littler ones,” Illiana continued. “And she says that once the tomatoes are ripe, you should make your Caprese tomatoes with the soft white cheese. Like the ones we had at Grandmama’s house before we came here.”

“We’ll see…honey, I need to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“How often have you been visiting Erwin?”

“Um…” Illiana said, “Like, three times this week. And twice last week. He said I can come talk to him anytime. Oh, and he says you can too. He’s so nice, Mom. He’s always asking—”

“What has he been talking to you about?”

“Huh?”

“Does he talk about… _me_ at all?” Diana asked. It felt like an awkward question, especially for asking of her own daughter.

“Yes,” Illiana answered. “He says he’s missed you, and he’s glad to have you back. Why?”

“Anything else?”

Illiana looked confused. “Um…no, not really,” she said. “He did say he remembers you used to spend a lot of time at Castle Morrighan’s arboretum back in the day…I told him you like to garden in your spare time. He said if you wanted, there are some sunset roses that aren’t growing so well, and…”

Diana let her daughter prattle on for a bit. _So he hadn’t told her_. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“When is he usually in his office, sweetheart?”

“Um, most of the day, I think,” Illiana said. “Unless he’s out on patrol, then he keeps the door locked and leaves a message to go speak with Mike or Mister MacPherson.”

The two of them were quiet for a moment. Then Illiana said, “You want to talk to him now, Mom?”

_Yes, but not right now_. “Maybe some other time,” Diana said.

“Oh pleeeease, Mom, you should! He always asks me how you’re doing. He wants you to talk to him sometime. I heard him tell Mister ‘Pherson he thinks you’re mad at him or something.”

Diana laughed nervously. “I’m not mad at him, sweetheart,” she said. She sighed. There was no point in avoiding Erwin if her daughter was going to keep pestering her to meet with him.

_What if he did tell her?_ Diana thought. No, he didn’t. She was sure of it. Illiana would have asked her about it by now if he did. The girl was only eight, but she was old enough to understand some things most kids her age did not. _Just like her father…_

***

Hanji had offered to look after the twins tonight. Diana knew the young Squad Leader would keep them occupied while she worked late.

Well, working late was just her excuse to slip out for her overdue chat with Erwin. He’d be in his office for sure at this hour. She remembered he had spent much of his evening hours working. _He was married to his job even then_ , Diana thought. _I wouldn’t be surprised if he still was…_

Castle Athena was so different from the old Headquarters at Castle Morrighan, which now sat abandoned out in Wall Maria Territory. It was more compact, and circled a single central terrazzo. Castle Morrighan sprawled in irregularly-shaped courtyards with sporadically-placed buildings within a massive central keep, which was guarded by a huge, crenellated outer wall studded with watchtowers and pockmarked with postern gates. _A real castle. Nothing like this._ Sure, Castle Athena was well-fortified, but it lacked…something. Diana could not place it. There was certainly something claustrophobic about it in comparison to the old HQ.

Erwin’s office was on the first floor with the rest of the senior officers’. He had finally put his nameplate on the door, so it was not too difficult to find.

Diana took a deep breath and knocked.

There was a pause, then—

“Come.”

Diana stepped into his office.

Erwin looked up from his work. He was seated at his desk, a pile of paperwork strewn everywhere. He promptly straightened the closest sheaf and stood up.

“Diana,” he said. He looked…mildly surprised to see her. He pushed in his chair and approached her.

“Hello, Erwin,” Diana began. Her cheeks flushed, and she could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. “My daughter _insisted_ that I take up your offer for that chat I seem to owe you.”

Erwin smiled. “Well,” he said, “I’m glad you did. Please,” he motioned to the couch at the far end by the window. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Something to drink? Perhaps coffee—well, no, the coffee I have isn’t that good…I do have some black tea, but I’m afraid Levi will notice if any of it is missing.”

“Tea is fine,” Diana said as she sat down. _Anything to spite Levi,_ she thought. _If he’s going to be spreading rumors about me, I’d might as well let him add stealing his favorite tea to them._

Her eyes wandered to one of the bookshelves across the room. “I hear Illiana likes to sit in here and read,” she said.

Erwin took a thermos of hot water and poured it into a strainer full of black tea leaves over a pair of coffee mugs (he didn’t have any teacups, apparently). “Yes, she does,” he said.

Diana stood and approached the bookshelf. She began to peruse the titles, running her fingers along the leather-bound spines. “Does she…understand any of it?” she asked.

“A little, thought I can’t say for sure,” Erwin replied as he offered her a mug of hot tea. Her fingers trembled a little as she took it. She gripped it with both hands as she carefully sipped it.

“Sugar but no cream,” she said softly. “You remember.”

Erwin smiled warmly over his cup. “It’s been too long, Diana.”

Diana returned her gaze to the bookshelf. _How many of them has Illiana read?_ she wondered. Most of them were old, leather-bound histories chronicling the Scouting Legion’s exploits, many of which were recorded by past Commanders. She remembered reading through a few of them herself. A few names came to mind…

Pikale, Weiss, Torsson, Sage, Shadis…

“I hear Keith is retiring,” she said at last.

Erwin nodded. “Who told you?”

“MacPherson did.”

Erwin sighed. “I told him to keep quiet about it.”

“It was bound to get spilled sooner or later,” Diana said. “When did he say he was leaving?”

“A month from now,” Erwin answered.

“And when Keith steps down, that means you will be taking over?”

Erwin drank his tea slowly. Diana could tell he was uncomfortable answering that. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Erwin say it.

“Yes.”

Diana sighed and shook her head. “Oh, Erwin…”

Erwin sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him. Diana hesitated, but then finally sat down next to him. She noticed his knuckles were white where he was holding the handle of his mug, in spite of his calm expression. This prospect was clearly tormenting him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No need to apologize, Diana,” Erwin said. He looked away. “I knew this was going to happen someday. I never thought it would be…at a time like this.”

Diana was silent for a moment, unsure of what to tell him. “Does Illiana know?” she finally asked.

“No,” Erwin said. “She doesn’t.”

“I don’t mean your promotion, Erwin.”

“That too,” Erwin said. He drained his cup and set it down on the end table. He sighed and turned again to face Diana. “You have to tell her, Diana. Tell _them._ Sooner or later, they’ll learn the truth. It’s best if you told them.”

“Erwin…”

“The twins are old enough to understand,” he said.

Diana put her mug down. “I can’t,” she said. “I don’t want the Military Police to…to know it too.”

“They won’t have to know!” Erwin took Diana’s hand. “I’ve kept it a secret this long. It’s time they learned the truth.”

“The truth? Erwin, you were their age when you learned the truth of the outside world, and that got your father executed for knowing too much. I don’t want the MPs keeping tabs—Erwin, we’ve been through this!” she snapped when he tried to interrupt. She suddenly swallowed her words when she noticed his expression…how closely he was sitting next to her, holding her hand in both of his. That look he gave her was making her regret everything…

“Diana…please…” It was a pleading look. He never gave anyone else that look. It made him look so…vulnerable…

Diana’s heart was pounding so hard she could hear it ringing in her ears. She was sure Erwin could feel it in her fingertips too. She dropped her gaze to his hands as they clasped her own, but made no motion to pull away. She could feel that he was as tense as she was.

Erwin took one hand beneath her chin and raised her face to look at his.

“I want our children to be proud of their father when the time comes,” he whispered. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and cradled her head in both of his hands. _Such strong, gentle hands._ He wiped a tear away with his thumb as it rolled down her cheek. She saw his eyes were glistening with tears waiting to fall too. He leaned forward and kissed Diana’s forehead.

_So the rumors are true,_ Diana thought as she gazed speechlessly at her old flame. Their eyes met, and then, so did their lips.

_He still loves me._


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re late, little man,” Oluo said.

Malcolm Kessel rolled his eyes. “I am not,” he snapped. It felt as if though Oluo Bossard liked saying that before every lesson. Besides, the clocktower out on the north end of the terrazzo clearly read a few minutes before five o’clock.

It had been a few weeks since Malcolm’s encounter with Levi. Apparently word of it had reached Oluo’s ears in less than a day. The Scout cornered him one morning in the mess hall, announcing loudly enough for the entire Legion to hear about his “little crush on the Corporal”. Mal soundly denied it, but that did little to help.

“Listen to me, kid,” Oluo whispered, “Nobody knows Levi better than I do. He doesn’t like kids, especially the nosy ones.” The Scout led Mal outside into the hallway and began to grill him for anything and everything the boy knew of Corporal Levi. Mal had let slip a few hints that he wanted to learn how to fight like him, at which Oluo immediately offered to teach him.

It was harder than Mal could have imagined. The blades were heavier than they looked, and the sheaths felt uncomfortably unwieldy strapped to his thighs. He could barely stand without stumbling backwards, landing with a noisy crash on top of the barrel-shaped reel of cable that had been ligatured to his lower back. Getting back up with all that extra weight was even harder.

Mal hurriedly strapped his gear on. He had borrowed a set from the Quartermaster’s office, but it was difficult to find one small enough to fit him. When he was finished, he drew his first set of paring blades, cocking them into their hilts, which doubled as holsters for the maneuver gear.

“Widen your stance,” Oluo said. “Bend your knees a little bit—there. Now straighten out your back. Spinal posture’s important. If you’re gonna be a soldier, you’re gonna have to have good posture. That’s the first thing they test you on in training. Helps with your balance when they start training you on the ODM harness…”

Mal felt awkward. _How am I supposed to remember all of this?_ he thought. It didn’t seem to help either. He still felt like he was going to fall over backwards again.

“And loosen your grip, kid. The sword…ah, here.” Oluo unsheathed one of his own blades and held it out.

“Pretend your hand is another joint. The blade is an extension of your arm. See, if you loosen your grip a bit, you’ll be able to flip the sword around quickly. But not too loose, or else you’ll drop it. And believe me, you don’t want that to happen during a Titan fight.”

“Like this?” Mal held out his blade, but then un-looped his index and middle fingers from the triggers, using his thumb and middle as a hinge to swing the blade backwards into an inverted grip.

“Whoa,” Oluo exclaimed. “Yeah, that’s right. Where did you learn…wait, Wolf taught you didn’t he?”

Mal nodded. “Yep!”

“Not bad. How about a round of sparring then, huh?’

Steel rang upon steel as Oluo took to fencing with Mal. The boy was a fast learner, and soon was able to score a few hits on the older Scout.

An hour later, the two of them sat, sweaty and sore, in a shady spot on the terrazzo.

“Levi doesn’t fight like that,” Mal said after he had taken a drink of water.

“No, he doesn’t,” Oluo admitted.

“So why aren’t you teaching me to fight like him? You said you would.”

Oluo sighed. “Look, kid. You’re gonna have to learn the basics first. You can’t just pick up a sword and become an expert in one day. This shit takes practice. And besides, you’re gonna need to learn how to use the ODM suspension rigging before learning how to fly with it. Good god kid, are you ever impatient!”

Mal rolled his eyes and struggled out of his ODM harnesses. They were done for the day.

***

The sun was beginning to slip behind the tops of the trees by the time Mal had finished dropping his equipment off at the Quartermaster’s office. He’d be late for dinner, of course, but he did not care. The food here was not all that good anyway. Sure, it was edible and filling enough, but it just did not compare to the food Mother made at home.

Mal took a moment to rest on one of the benches around the terrazzo. Oluo was not a bad teacher, no. He just…was not Levi. He joked around a lot; Mal knew Levi would do no such thing. He had seen Levi practicing…how focused he was, how dizzyingly swift and sure. Levi was so cool to watch…so why could he not teach him instead?

_You’re just scared of him,_ Mal thought. Levi cut an imposing figure, which was particularly jarring, considering how short he was compared to the other soldiers. Mal barely stood up to Levi’s neck, but still, he could be very intimidating.

Mal had tried once or twice to imitate Levi’s appearance, but he just could not get it to work. He had tried pulling off the cravat look, but it always ended up cockeyed and frumpy. He had even tried asking Mother if she could cut his hair like his, but all he got out of that was a resounding No.

Malcolm stood up and headed for the mess hall. Mother was probably wondering where he was. He was barely a few paces from the entrance when a voice called, “Hey, kid. You have a minute?”

Mal jumped and turned around. Levi himself was leaning nonchalantly against a pillar, eyeing him intently.

“Wha—?”

“Don’t _whut_ me, boy. It’s a yes-or-no question. Do you or do you not have a minute to spare?”

“Um…I…” Malcolm stammered. “I have to meet my mom and sister for dinner.”

“Your mother can wait,” Levi said coolly as he straightened. “My squadmate Oluo Bossard tells me he’s been teaching you some fighting techniques.”

“Yeah…” Malcolm said.

Levi squinted at Mal. “Are you afraid of me, boy?”

Malcolm swallowed nervously and shook his head.

“You’re a really bad liar, Malcolm Kessel,” Levi said. He saw the boy’s expression and added, “That’s a good thing.”

Mal suppressed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, Oluo’s been teaching me how to fight,” he said.

“He tells me you want to learn how to fight like me.” There was a subtle note of amusement in his voice.

Mal dropped his gaze to the floor, nodding.

“Tell you what,” Levi said, “I have a favor to ask you. If you can carry it out, I will teach you myself. Personally.”

“What?! You will?” _I’ll do anything! Just name it!_

“There’s a feral cat that wanders around the grounds here,” Levi said. “A big, black cat with one torn ear. He’s been harassing the castle mousers for some time. I want you to catch it and bring it to me.”

Malcolm paused. _He wants me to do what?!_ “You…want me to get some cat for you?”

Levi nodded. “But you are to use no weapons, no snares, no booby traps, nothing. You are to capture it with your bare hands and nothing else. Capture it, and bring it straight to me.”

“Okay,” Mal said dubiously. “Shouldn’t be too hard…”

“On the contrary, boy,” Levi said. “This cat is particularly elusive.”

“I can do it! I’m good with cats!”

Levi blinked. “Fetch me this cat, and I’ll teach you my fighting secrets.”

***

The mess hall was surprisingly crowded at this hour. Malcolm sneaked around a throng of scouts milling around by the door. He tried to get a better view of the hall by standing on a chair, but it did little to help him find his mother and sister. He clambered down and began to push through the crowd.

“Whoa, hey! Where’s the fire, kiddo?” a voice asked. An arm reached out and stopped him. Mal looked up to see Gunther Schultz.

“Where’s my mom?” Mal blurted out. He suddenly felt foolish for asking with all these people around, but what else was he supposed to say?

Gunther straightened and glanced over the heads of his comrades. “She’s closer to the front with your sister. Hang on.” He was about to shout for Diana when Commander Shadis appeared at the podium up front and called for the Scouts’ attention.

“What’s happening?” Mal asked.

“Here,” Gunther said. He crouched down and had Mal climb onto his big, broad shoulders. When he stood up, Mal could see clear across the mess hall; from the looks of things, the entire Scouting Legion was assembled here.

“SOLDIERS!” Shadis called out over the crowd. “I have an announcement to make. In light of the recent breach of Wall Maria, and after much deliberation…I have decided to step down from the position of Commander of the Scouting Legion.”

There were several gasps among the crowd. Mal thought he heard someone nearby mutter “I knew it.”

Shadis hushed the crowd again and continued, “This may seem sudden to many of you, but I have been considering retirement for some time now. Things have changed over the past month, and I’m afraid the Legion is due for a change of hands as well. I am appointing my deputy commander, Erwin Smith, as my successor. He has proven himself time and again to be a capable leader and an extraordinary strategist—perfectly suited to lead the Legion at a time like this. He has seen his squad through many missions beyond the wall; he has mentored many new recruits well; and he has proven himself the best tactician the Legion has seen for decades.

“It is time for a change…and Erwin,” Shadis said, facing his successor. “I can think of no one better for the job.”

Malcolm watched as Erwin Smith approached the podium amidst applause. The boy gripped Gunther’s hair as the scout joined in. He scanned the crowd for his mother; she was indeed close to the front, in the far corner with Illiana. Her expression was unreadable, but she was applauding all the same with the rest of the scouts. His sister was standing up on a chair, cheering excitedly as her golden prince accepted his promotion. Mal rolled his eyes. _Great, now she’ll never shut up about him,_ he thought.

“Thank you, Keith,” Erwin said. “It’s an honor to step up to such a responsibility as this. The times are indeed changing, and we, the Scout Regiment, must adapt. With Wall Maria breached, we will need to change our strategy. We are no longer explorers, but warriors. We are the Vanguard, the foremost line against the Titan threat, and it is our duty to take back what Humanity has lost. The human race yearns for freedom, and retaking Wall Maria is the first step. Yes, our numbers are small, and our losses great, but in the recent years, the Scouting Legion has seen exemplary soldiers come forward to put their lives on the line…Corporal Levi, Major MacPherson, Doctor Kessel, and many others.”

Mal glanced at his mother to see her reaction to her name. She simply dropped her gaze a moment and adjusted her jacket collar.

“All of you are Humanity’s hope to fight back the darkness. Many will die, but I promise you, the sacrifices you make will not be in vain!” Erwin Smith saluted. “I am proud to take up the mantle of leadership. Offer your hearts to the cause we fight for…and we will have our victory.”

Everyone in the mess hall saluted, even Mal. Erwin’s speech stirred something deep down in his very soul. He could not explain it, but something seemed to click with what the new Commander had said.

Mal glanced over at his mother again. Illiana stood ramrod straight, her right hand over her heart, her left across her back. She was smiling at Erwin, her expression glowing with admiration. Mother, however, was not smiling…Mal thought he saw her eyes shining with tears.

Shadis called for the scouts to stand at ease, and the mess hall once again erupted into applause. Erwin was met with congratulations from his subordinates, who crowded around him, giving him handshakes, hugs, and encouraging pats on the shoulder. As Gunther began to elbow his way over to Dr. Kessel, Mal saw his sister rush over to Erwin and throw her arms around his waist in a big hug, which he was quick to return.

“Diana!” Gunther shouted. Mal’s mother looked up, wiping her eyes. She adjusted her shirt collar again. Mal thought he saw her cover a little purple spot on her neck as she straightened her jacket.

“There you are, Malcolm,” she said. She thanked Gunther as he helped Mal down from his shoulders. He bade her good night and left the two of them to watch Erwin take in his congratulations…and wait for Illiana to come untangled from her golden prince.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer was beginning to fade. The forests around Castle Athena were starting to show signs of yellow and gold, and the days were growing cooler.

Illiana was pouting. Mother had just told her and Malcolm that she was sending them away to school in Trost.

It wasn’t fair. She did not want to leave Castle Athena and Mister Erwin so soon, especially after his promotion to Chief Commander of the Scouting Legion. Even worse, Erwin had sided with Mother on sending them away.

It just wasn’t fair. She had thought she and Erwin were good friends, and that he would defend her and help her out if she had any problems to deal with.

“I don’t like Trost,” she grumbled when she complained to Will. “It’s ugly, it’s crowded, and it stinks.”

“How do you know?” Will asked. “You’ve never been to Trost.”

“Mister Zacharias says it does,” Illiana said. “He says it smells like shit.”

“Watch your mouth, Sis,” Will warned her. “It doesn’t smell that bad…of course, Squad Leader Mike has an extra-strong sense of smell, and that stink is probably coming from the Titans lurking around outside the Wall.”

Illiana blew a raspberry at Will’s remark and left him to laugh at his own joke. She slipped out into the arboretum and climbed the old pear tree into a snug crook between the branches.

Erwin was planning for an expedition in a few weeks. By then, Illiana and Malcolm would have been too busy studying to see him, Will and Mother off. Illiana found she was beginning to cry. _What if they don’t come back?_ She thought. _Mom, Will, Erwin, Eld, Hange…I won’t be there to see if they made it back…_ She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Will had told her that the Legion’s expeditions normally lasted a day, sometimes two, if they were lucky enough to set up a secure base without any Titan encounters. But still, a lot could happen to the Legion within the space of a few hours. The death toll for the Scouting Legion was the highest of the three branches of the military, and anyone—ANYONE—could be killed. The kids’ dad had been killed on a mission before she and Malcolm were even born…

_Dad…_

That word felt so foreign to Illiana. She never knew her father. She had seen pictures of him posing with Mom and Will, dark-haired, smiling, sometimes laughing… _I wish I knew my dad,_ Illiana thought wistfully.

She found herself thinking of Erwin again. She had become so attached to him over the months, that he had seemed to become a father figure to her. He was always gracious enough to allow her to sit on the couch in his office and read from his bookshelves. Most of what he owned were history books that told about past Scouting expeditions beyond the Wall: Commander Sage’s lurid descriptions of the scrubby wastelands beyond Shiganshina’s gate; Jorge Pikale’s account of their first capture of a Titan, and their first use of the omni-directional maneuver gear.

_Maybe Erwin will do something just as heroic,_ Illiana thought.

Something scrabbled in the shrubberies below the pear tree. Illiana looked down to see Malcolm squatting in the dirt.

“C’mere, kitty,” he said. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He took a few slow steps forward. A big black cat with a half-eaten ear scooted away from him. Mal quickened his pace and lunged forward. The cat bolted and disappeared into the bushes. Mal swore in exasperation.

“I’m telling Mom you cussed,” Illiana called down from her hiding spot.

“Leave me alone, Illiana,” Mal shouted back. “Go find some other place to…uh, do whatever girls do.”

“I was here first, Mal.”

“Doing what? Daydreaming about Prince Erwin again?” Mal said teasingly.

“Shut up.”

“He’s too old for you.”

“Levi’s too old for _you_ ,” Illiana shot back. You heard what Miss Hange said. Levi doesn’t like kids. You know he’s making you chase that cat just to make you look silly.”

“No, he’s not!” Mal snapped. “He said he’ll teach me if I catch it for him.”

“That’s a big _IF_ , Mal.”

“You are so stuuupid!” Mal shouted up at his sister.

“Your cat’s getting away, little bro,” Illiana said, pointing at the far end of the arboretum. Mal turned and charged after the cat back out onto the terrazzo.

After a few minutes had passed, Illiana swung down from the pear tree and made her way over to the senior officers’ hall. Visiting Erwin had turned into a habit of hers by now, and she could not think of anything better to do between now and supper, since her page duties for the day were all finished. She knocked on his office door, waited for him to call, “Come!” and entered. The afternoon sun shone through the window behind him, bathing him in the golden glow of the late summer afternoon. He looked so handsome, godlike even, in this light.

“Illiana,” Erwin said as he looked up from his work.

“Hello, Sunshine,” a deeper voice growled from the corner. Squad Leader Mike Zacharias was with him, peering over the side of Erwin’s desk at a stack of paperwork.

“Is this a bad time?” Illiana asked.

“Yes—” Mike started, but Erwin cut him off.

“No, not at all,” Erwin said. “We’re almost done here.”

Mike’s shoulders slumped as he twitched his nose in annoyance. He turned back to Erwin and whispered, “Five days is way too long, Erwin. They’re swarming the Trost Gate even now. It’s no different from the situation at Shiganshina before the breach.”

“No, but it’s a start. Outpost Valerian is too far out for us without suffering heavy casualties.”

Mike glanced at Illiana, who had been staring at them, listening intently to their conversation. “We’ll discuss this later,” he said. He turned to leave, but paused and said to the girl, “You heard nothing.” He closed the door behind him as he left.

“I…” she started.

Erwin waved a hand to silence her. “Don’t worry about it, little one,” he said.

With nothing better to say, Illiana said, “Outpost Valerian is only two miles out from Trost.”

“That is correct.”

“So…where is this base supposed to be? Right outside the gate or something?”

Erwin looked up at her. “Very good, Illiana,” he said. He did not smile, but instead turned back to his work.

“Um…” Illiana said, “If it’s right outside the gate, shouldn’t the mission only take…I don’t know…a couple hours or something? Will says the expeditions only take a day, and—”

“We will be setting up a new base,” Erwin said. “That takes several days to get up and running. We will need as many men as we can spare to clear the town outside the Trost Gate before we can establish a logistics base. And _that_ will depend on how many Titans we’d have to face after the Garrison Regiment’s cannons have done their work.”

Illiana watched as Erwin ran his pen down a map of Trost-Beyond-the-Gate. The Great South Road split the town in two, slicing through Trost proper and wending its way south toward Shiganshina. Erwin had marked an X in the southwestern corner of the town.

“What’s a logistics base?” she asked.

Erwin met the girl’s gaze. “You’ve waged wars in the streets of the Helo District, and your mother and brother never told you the importance of a supply depot?”

Illiana shook her head.

“Let me ask you something, Illiana,” Erwin said. “Who led your troops? Was it Will?”

“Yeah. Since he’s the oldest, he got to be the leader. Him and sometimes the other older kids.”

“And what did you usually do?”

Illiana thought for a moment. “I just…fought. Sometimes I got stuck with ‘guard duty’ because I was a girl. Sometimes I helped Will put together battle plans.”

“Strategy?” Erwin asked. His eyes seemed to light up at her last remark.

“Will said I was good at it.”

Erwin was smiling now. “Tell me.”

“Um…” Illiana began. “Well, Helo is just like any other city in Wall Sina. A lot of tall buildings, parks, statues and fountains everywhere. Oh, and plenty of alleys to hide in. See, we’d pretend some of the statues were Titans, and after getting one, we’d run and hide in one of our hiding areas—those were usually in the alleys behind the trash bins. We’d have ten seconds to get out of the Titan’s ‘sight’ or we’d get caught.”

“Hit-and-run tactics,” Erwin said in amusement. “Very good. If only taking out a Titan were that easy.”

“How easy is it to kill one?” Illiana asked. “Levi can kill five of them at once.”

“Most scouts can’t take down a Titan by themselves. That’s why teamwork is important, little one.” He touched the tip of her nose with his finger. Illiana blushed as he did so.

“Will took out an abnormal by himself once,” she said.

“By sheer dumb luck, Illiana,” Erwin replied. “A kill count alone does not make a good soldier.”

Illiana was silent. She returned her gaze to the map on Erwin’s desk. _Five days,_ she thought. _That’s a long time…five days out there with Titans lurking around every street corner…_ This was no game the Scouting Legion was playing. This was real. It was one thing to play tag with a statue, and a completely different thing if the statue chased you if it saw you…

“What’s it like? Beyond Wall Maria, I mean,” she asked finally. She had heard stories from her mother about the world beyond the Wall, but she wanted to hear some from Erwin; he had been there many times, and more recently than Mother.

Before Erwin could answer her, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come!”

Levi sauntered in, scowling as usual. He peered at Illiana suspiciously. “Erwin, I need to speak with you. In private.”

Erwin nodded. He stood and placed his hand on Illiana’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you what, Illiana,” he said. “Come by my office again after dinner, and I’ll show you.”

Illiana smiled meekly. But before she could leave, she asked, “Did my mom talk to you yet?”

“Yes, she did, thank you. Why do you ask?”

“You didn’t ask me this time,” she replied. “You always do.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Levi waited until the little girl had slipped out before he spoke.

“Explain yourself,” he said to Erwin. “FIVE days?!” He slapped a sheaf of papers down on top of the map of Trost-Beyond-the-Gate. “Do you have _any_ idea how critical our losses are going to be after _five days?_ We can’t even go for _one_ without losing at least a third of our men.”

“I haven’t finalized the plan yet,” Erwin said. “I’m considering whittling it down to three days.”

Levi shook his head. “That’s not good enough. Three days is still too long, Erwin. A logistics base does _not_ take three days to put together. Unless you’re planning on throwing in a full-blown expedition right afterward.”

“I’m trying to secure a location closer to home than Outpost Valerian,” Erwin explained. “Two miles out from Trost is too far with the Titan count outside the gate as it is. We need a closer checkpoint to establish a new base of operations.”

“And setting it up in the middle of a frakking city swarming with Titans is your idea?”

“It’s only temporary until we can gain a foothold farther down the Great South Road,” Erwin said. “Once we do, we can retake and repurpose Valerian before we can continue on to Shiganshina.”

“Tch.”

“We will have the Garrison Regiment’s assistance in clearing the Titans out first,” Erwin continued. “That should take at least a day. The second day will involve establishing the base.”

“And the third?” Levi asked.

“We will attempt to establish a direct route from there to Outpost Valerian.”

“Attempt?” Levi snapped. “That doesn’t sound like it’ll end well.” He tsked in disapproval again and said, “Three days then…that’s still too long. Shadis may have been a mediocre Commander at best, but he never came up with overambitious crap like this.”

Erwin met Levi’s eyes. Any other man would have cowered before the icy glare he gave the Corporal. “I am not Shadis,” he said coldly.

Levi picked up his sheaf of paperwork from the desk and reorganized it. Apologizing would make him look soft in any event, so he kept silent as he perused his paperwork. Erwin Smith was one of the best strategists the Scouting Legion had seen in decades, but what he had planned was suicide! Levi began to hope Erwin would consider whittling this mission down to two days…a day and a half would be even better.

“Is that all, Levi?” Erwin asked.

Levi leafed through his paperwork some more. “No sir,” he said. “About my squad…” he shook his head as he showed Erwin a roster listing some new additions to his Special Operations Squad.

“I must protest, sir,” Levi growled. “Eight squad members? Half of them are new recruits!”

“Squad Leader Hange was assigned a new squadron too. Remember, she got a promotion—and she deserved it too,” Erwin added when he heard Levi mutter “shitty glasses” under his breath.

Levi squinted at Erwin. “These are all Squad Leader MacPherson’s men. He’s not going to be happy when he finds out I have them.”

“I’ve already spoken with him,” Erwin said. “He actually suggested having them moved to your squad.”

That caught the Corporal off guard. MacPherson was the _last_ person he would think to just give his own men over to him!

“You know, I haven’t seen you make that face since before you joined us,” Erwin said in amusement.

Levi snatched up his roster. He read through it again, dumbstruck. “Dr. Kessel’s son is a thorn in my side,” he said finally.

“Which one?” Erwin smirked.

That was not funny. “The one who has a problem with authority,” Levi answered.

“Ah. Will then. “I believe that’s why MacPherson put him under your command.”

Levi took his paperwork and folded it in half, and then half again. “Fine,” he said coldly. “I will accept these new recruits. But if Mister Kessel disobeys a direct order like he did last time, I will expect a formal reprimand on his record.”

“Done,” Erwin said. “Anything else?”

“No, sir.”


	14. Chapter 14

Diana pressed a warm, moist cloth to her neck. The heat was comforting, but the bruise beneath was not. She had not expected Erwin to kiss her during their chat the other night. It had brought up so many memories of their past relationship, and all of her emotions that she had kept bottled up for seven years had resurfaced in that single moment.

_Erwin’s right,_ she thought to herself. _Sooner or later the twins will learn the truth. And with Illiana visiting her father on a daily basis, it would be only a matter of time before she found out._

So why hadn’t she told them? No, that answer was obvious. The Military Police had been keeping tabs on Erwin Smith since he was a boy, making sure that he would toe the line and not spread any more lies of the outside world.

_But they’re not lies…far from it…_

And that scrutiny would extend to the rest of his family, if it ever came to that. The twins were young yet, and did not know better when it came to keeping a secret as big as Erwin’s quiet, much less the secret of who their real father was. _That would mean I would be watched, and Will too…but at least Will is old enough to keep his mouth shut. But the twins…_

The twins. Diana was starting to see more of their father in them. Especially Illiana. Always buried in a book somewhere, shy, intellectual, and curious to a fault. _Maybe she’s already figured it out…_

Diana uncovered the hickey. It hadn’t disappeared, but seemed to fade slightly into the pink of her warmed skin. She sighed and put the warm cloth against it again. This was embarrassing. She should have known that she and Erwin would get carried away after that first kiss. One kiss had turned to five, then ten…they had kissed every inch of each other’s faces, so desperate and full of longing. He was a slow kisser who savored every second upon her lips; she was fiery and wildly passionate, pouring her soul into every kiss, every caress she gave him. She had begun to unbutton his shirt, but then stopped after the first two.

“What is it?” Erwin had asked.

Diana shook her head. “Not now…not here…not without…” She wiped a tear away (she wasn’t sure if it was hers or Erwin’s). Her hair had come undone and had fallen about her shoulders. Erwin was running his fingers through it. Diana loved it when he used to do that…

She rested her head against his shoulder. He continued to stroke her hair, holding her in his warm embrace…an embrace she hadn’t held in seven years. They began to reminisce over memories of their past together. Everything was so different now…but more changes were still coming…

Diana stared at her reflection. This was far less appropriate now than it was back then. Fraternizing between the ranks was generally frowned upon in the military, but that had not stopped them before. They were able to keep their relationship a secret for a while…at least, until the twins came around. _I can’t help it,_ she thought to herself. _I’m still in love with him, goddammit_

“This is bad,” she muttered to herself. “This is _really_ bad.”

There was a knock on the infirmary door. “It’s open!” Diana called as she took the warm cloth away from her neck and folded up her shirt collar to hide the hickey. A young man who appeared to be Will’s age entered.

“Are you Dr. Kessel?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “How can I help you?”

“Um…” the young scout began. “Lt. Schultz said I’d find you here.”

“Gunther sent you? What for?”

The young scout straightened and saluted. “Lt. Daniel DeLaurentis, ma’am. I am your new adjutant.”

“Oh?” She had heard that Gunther had been re-reassigned to Corporal Levi’s squad, but she could not recall any word of him being dismissed from her service. She’d have to have a word with Shadis—no, Erwin—about this matter later. It felt rude having someone under her reassigned without her hearing of it.

“DeLaurentis,” Diana said. “You’re Giuseppe DeLaurentis’s son?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Diana crossed her arms. Dr. Giuseppe DeLaurentis was the Chief Medical Officer before her. She remembered he was a tough man with a gentle hand who cared greatly for his subordinates. He knew Diana was a skilled healer, and had helped nourish and refine her skills to become a good doctor. He was like a second father to her.

And now his son was in her service. Daniel DeLaurentis had a beaky nose, hazel eyes, and scruffy dark-brown hair.

“How old are you, Lieutenant, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Seventeen, ma’am.”

_So he’s only two years older than Will_ , Diana thought. “Well then, Daniel,” she said sharply. “I suppose I should start putting you to work. You don’t mind sorting through paperwork, do you?”

“What kind of paperwork, ma’am? Office notes?”

“I need to have all of this—” Diana picked up a huge stack of papers from the floor and thumped them down onto her desk. “Sorted and filed away.”

Daniel’s eyes grew wide. “All of it?” he asked incredulously.

“Gunther Schultz wasn’t too good at his previous job, unfortunately,” Diana said. “I think all the medical-babble scared him away. I don’t blame him, though. He never struck me as doctor material anyhow. And no, I don’t expect you to finish it all today. Just get as much done as you can.”

“Okay…” The young man scooped up an armful of paperwork off the pile. “D’you want me to put them in alphabetical order by last name?”

Diana nodded and shooed him from her office. The boy had big shoes to fill, that was for sure. He certainly seemed honest and capable enough to be a part of her medical staff.

***

Her day was largely uneventful, save for one patient who had dislocated his shoulder during practice. She scolded him as she reset the bone and put his arm in a sling. At least Oluo Bossard hadn’t come in with a bitten tongue today. She had started leaving tick marks in her log book for every time he did. Two months into her job and she had counted off sixteen times. Diana was beginning to wonder if he was doing it on purpose for Levi’s sake, just so the Corporal could keep another set of eyes on her (as if Gunther wasn’t enough!).

It wasn’t as if though she did not trust them, though. The two men were good, dependable people. Gunther Schultz was responsible enough to become a great Squad Leader someday, and Oluo was an excellent swordmaster. But it was their closeness to Levi that gave her pause. Even more worrisome was her son Malcolm’s unmitigated admiration for the Corporal. He was now trying to prove his worth to the man so he could teach the boy how to fight like him. Diana knew Levi disliked the attention he was getting from Malcolm, but she did not have the heart to stop her son. In fact, she eventually decided to let Malcolm chase Levi around a bit, as payback for having his men spy on her. That would at least grant her the satisfaction that she was not without enemies or tactics in this little feud of theirs.

As late afternoon rolled around, Will stopped by to visit for a moment. He had news to share.

Diana nearly choked on her glass of water when he told her about his reassignment to Squad Levi.

For a moment she was certain she had misheard. “Squad _Levi_?!” she sputtered. If that was true, she hoped Will was pulling her leg. Her eldest son had a penchant for japes, but his serious expression told her otherwise.

“It’s true, Mom,” Will said. “MacPherson’s getting a full-veteran squad because Smith just promoted him and Mike to deputy positions. No more newbies for them.”

“But more newbies for Levi, is that it?” Diana said bitterly.

“Mom, it’s not all bad,” Will insisted. “This is the Special Operations Squad. _Special Ops_ , Mom! That’s a privilege a lot of Scouts compete for! The best of the best!”

“I know that, Will. But…you’ll be working under _Levi_.”

“So?”

“So?! He hates our family!”

“Oh please, Mom. No, he doesn’t!” Will said. “Okay, so he’s had some harsh words with me, but so what? Look I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but it needs to stop. People are talking, Mom.”

“Will, listen—”

“No, you listen. Ever since you came back, you’ve been acting all paranoid over Levi spying on you. He’s not, okay?”

This conversation was turning sour all too quickly.

“And furthermore,” Will continued, “About you and Erwin—”

And getting worse. _Oh no, not you too._ “Stop,” Diana said sharply. “Don’t talk to me about Erwin—Commander Smith,” she corrected herself.

“It’s kind of hard not to,” Will snapped. “That thing on your neck? That’s no mosquito bite.”

“WILL!” Diana shouted. “I said DO NOT talk to me about this!”

Something scurried away from the open door. Diana’s insides bottomed out. _Please don’t let that be one of the twins,_ she prayed. Daniel DeLaurentis had appeared around the corner of the doorway with the last stack of paperwork. He looked terrified when he caught her gaze.

“Sorry, Dan,” Diana said, taking the papers from him. “If you’re done here, you’re dismissed.”

Daniel nodded, but did not salute. He began to back away.

“Dan,” Diana called after him as he turned to leave. “Tell no one of what you just heard.”

“Mom, it’s not like people don’t know you and—”

“Out.

“Mom, I—”

“Get out. I have paperwork,” Diana said stiffly.

Will gave her one last look before he left. Diana began her work, but found she could not concentrate. That was the second of her children she had angered today. Illiana did not take kindly to the news that she and Malcolm were going to be sent away to school in Trost. She had cried and yelled and carried on about how unfair it was.

“You can’t send me away!” she cried. “I want to stay here with Erwin! I love him! He’s so smart and kind, and he already teaches me stuff!”

She had gone and complained to him immediately after that, but came back in tears when she learned that Erwin had agreed with Diana.

Diana put her pen down and sat back in her chair. This could not go on. She had put up too many barriers between herself and the people she cared about, all because she was too concerned about keeping her reputation clean after her past affair with Erwin. The damage had already been done seven years ago, and she did not want to repeat it. It was too hard to keep secrets so large…

Erwin was right about the twins learning the truth. Sooner or later, somebody was going to spill it, and she had to do it before someone else did.

_No,_ she thought. _Not now. Now is too soon._ And besides, Illiana was mad at her…she’d probably be more accepting of the truth if it came from her father. _Malcolm, then—no, I want them both to learn from me at the same time…when the time is right…_

***

Dinner came and went without incident. The twins were eating with Hange when Diana reached the mess hall. Illiana appeared to have lightened up a bit. She had clearly gone to visit her father, as she was talking animatedly with Hange about tactics. Diana was silent all through dinner as she let Hange humor her little ones with their reports of the day.

Will did not stop by to visit the twins that evening. Illiana had disappeared too. Malcolm suggested off-handedly that she might be visiting “her golden Prince Erwin”.

Diana waited about an hour before leaving to go look for Illiana herself. Malcolm promised to hold down the fort, so long as he was in bed by eight.

Unable to think of any other place her daughter might be, Diana made her way to Erwin’s office. She rapped her knuckles on the door. There was a moment of silence, then…

“Who is it?”

“It’s Diana, sir.”

There was a sound of a lock opening, and the door opened slightly. Erwin Smith stood blocking the entrance as if he were hiding something.

“Have you seen Illiana?” Diana asked.

“Hi, Mom,” Illiana appeared at Erwin’s elbow.

Diana let out a sigh of relief. “Sweetie, it’s getting close to bedtime,” she said.

“But Mom, Erwin was showing me something important!”

Diana’s eyes met Erwin’s. “You didn’t,” she said as a spasm of fear crossed her face.

“It’s just a book, Diana,” Erwin said innocently. He glanced over her shoulder out into the hall and motioned for her to come inside. He locked the door behind him.

“Erwin, what’s going on?” Diana asked. Erwin hushed her. He bent down and whispered something into Illiana’s ear. The girl nodded and scurried over to Erwin’s desk. She pulled open one of the drawers and took out a large book bound in dark red leather with scrollwork painted in gold leaf. There was no title on the cover.

“Is that…?”

“Mom,” Illiana said in a hushed tone. “Look at this! Erwin says that all of this can be found outside the Walls!” She opened the book and showed her mother a beautifully illustrated page of a massive river made completely of ice carving its way through jagged, snow-capped mountains.

“And here!” the girl flipped to another page. “Miles and miles of burning sand! And great salt-filled lakes called…o-see-ans…”

“Oceans,” Erwin corrected her, smiling.

“Oh, Mom, why don’t we ever see stuff like this? It’s so beautiful! Erwin says that when the Titans are all gone, he’s going to take me to see these places! And he says you and Mal and Will can come too!”

Diana and Erwin exchanged a glance. It was obvious he wanted to add to what their daughter said, but remained silent.

_We’d go together, as a family. All of us._

After Illiana was finished showing her mother more pictures, she reluctantly stepped outside to give Diana and Erwin some time alone to talk before they left.

“I made her swear not to share any of what she’s seen today outside of my office,” Erwin assured her. “Now that she knows, I want you to make sure of that.”

Diana agreed.

“And another thing,” he added, “About the twins’ schooling. I think the Scouting Legion has enough funds to hire a tutor for them.”

“You think so?” Diana asked.

“Yes,” Erwin answered. “Considering what I’ve shown Illiana, I think it would be safest for everyone if she did not have to go where the MPs will surely find out. I know, it’s all my fault, I blame myself for bringing this down on us, but it’s for the best.”

At length, Diana moved to embrace him. “You are an idiot, Erwin Smith,” she whispered.

He kissed her cheek. “I know.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was late afternoon when the Scouting Legion arrived at the outskirts of Trost. The North Gate was open; the tunnel that led the Great South Road through Wall Rose was just wide enough for four horsemen to ride abreast.

Will could see the day’s end traffic passing beneath the great brick archway—merchant wagons carrying goods to and from the interior, villagers scurrying home from a long day in the city, and a few Garrison soldiers heading for the nearest tavern for a pint after their watch was over. Several people had stopped to goggle at the Scouts as they came to a stop at the gates.

While the scouts normally spent the night at inns within the city, some had elected to camp out with the supply wagons—all the better to keep a close watch over them, as there had been reports of bandits harassing merchant caravans along the Great South Road as of late.

Will had volunteered to stay with the supply wagons, but Levi would not hear of it. The Corporal scolded him, insisting that his squad get plenty of sleep before the expedition. Will wanted to snap back with a few remarks on how Levi hardly ever slept at all, but held his tongue. No point arguing with the Corporal, especially if he was being watched intently by his new squadmates.

Will knew Eld well enough, and Petra too. He could not say whether he was on good terms with Gunther, though. Gunther Schultz was sour-faced all the time, and always looked like he was irritated or angry with something. Oluo was a condescending prick.

At least it was reassuring to know that some of Will’s own peers would be joining him in Levi’s new squad. Talia Cruz and Alfric Friedman had hit it off almost immediately with Petra, and Oluo had managed to scare the daylights out of Janos when he bit his tongue on the ride out from Castle Athena.

Will reined Pollux to a stop. For a moment he thought he saw his mother and the twins with the supply wagons. No, that couldn’t be, the children were too small….

A woman and her two children had approached one of the scouts, holding out a pleading hand to him. The scout shook his head and shooed her away. One of the children began to cry. This drew a few more civilians to the wagons. Will could hear a man heckling the scout, calling him a “selfish pig”, among other, far more colorful names.

“But we’re _starving!!_ ” the man shouted. “There’s no food because of all the refugees! And the food lines are too long, and the Garrison runs out before we even get anything! And you scouts here—there’s food in that wagon! Give me some!”

The scout drew his blades, ordering the man to back off, or else he wouldn’t have a stomach to fill once he was done with him. Will looked away. Things had gone from bad to worse since the Breach. Trost had seen a huge influx of refugees from Shiganshina and its outlying villages over the past few months. These people had left everything behind—their homes, their belongings, their farms, their very livelihoods…they had no money and no place to sleep, much less any food to fill their bellies.

As Will approached the North Gate, he stopped before the crying child. He reached into his pocket and took out a couple of field ration packs.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he handed them to the boy. “Share one with your sister,” he added. The children’s mother tearfully thanked him, but Will left in all haste to avoid any more beggars.

Trost was choked with people. Tents had gone up in the alleyways and had taken over some of the market stall spaces that lined the Great South Road as it sliced through the center of the city. People glanced up at Will with dull, empty stares. Others leered at him, tittering disapprovingly as he passed. _Those scouts, what a waste of money. They’re all well-fed and sleep in a castle while we starve in stinky alleys. They’re a waste—they never see a victory against the Titans. Not a single one. What’s the point of having them at all if they accomplish nothing?_

Will tried to ignore them. He rode further down the street until he reached the inn where he and his squad would be spending the night. He led Pollux to the stable, handing it off to one of the stable hands, and stepped into the inn’s common room.

Even in here, it was crowded. Tavern patrons sat shoulder to shoulder with grubby refugees and Garrison officers. There was hardly any room to walk. Will elbowed his way past a handful of frazzled patrons toward the stairs, but the innkeep caught him first.

“Scouts have the common room,” he said grimly. “Sorry lad, but there ain’t no more room. All these refugees from the south…”

Will sighed in resignation. _It figures,_ he thought. He stepped back outside, away from the crush of people. _Trust Levi to pick the most crowded inn in Trost._ Will stopped by the stables again to talk to his horse. Pollux whickered in anticipation of a snack.

Will patted Pollux’s big, leathery nose. “Sorry, buddy. Not today.” He sat down on the bench in the stall and vented his frustrations…his fight with Mother, the beggars heckling the scouts for food, how people seemed to hate him in general…

_What did I do wrong?_ He thought. _Mom just needs to calm down sometimes. I’m not a little kid anymore…_

“There you are, you sneaky little wolf,” a voice said. Will looked up to see Talia Cruz leaning on the stall door. “I knew I’d find you out here talking to your horsie. You two are nigh inseparable.”

Will tsked. He was surprised at how much like Levi he sounded for a moment. “I just needed to vent,” he said. “There’s no room for us scouts. I’d might as well spend the night out here.”

“With the poopy horses?” Talia laughed. “Levi would hate you for that, being a clean freak and all.”

“Well, the Corporal can take his neat freak-ness and go shove it,” Will grumbled.

Talia sat down next to Will. “Well, you’re gonna have to get used to it. Levi is no MacPherson, you know. Buuuut, you know, Petra’s nice. And you’re friends with Eld, right? I think we’re in a good place, Will.” She took his hand. “We’re moving up! We’re finally getting recognized for our talents! You do know MacPherson was the one who reassigned us, right? He wouldn’t willingly give us away unless he thinks we’re ready for something bigger.”

She leaned her head on Will’s shoulder, and he put his arm around hers. Talia Cruz was pretty; slender, dark-haired, brown-eyed, and soft-spoken, but extremely talented in combat. She had placed first in the top ten of their Trainee squad, and he just below her. She yearned for adventure, and had aspirations of leading the Scouting Legion herself someday.

But how far off was that ‘someday’? Scouts dropped like flies in every single expedition. Either she would rise quickly through the ranks…or not at all.

The thought of dying on this mission was so palpable, Will could feel his insides clench. He hugged Talia, who kissed him on the cheek. Will felt himself blush.

“You’ll do fine,” she whispered as she stood to leave. “By the way, I heard Eld say he wanted to hold a little concert tonight…in case you’re interested.”

***

Illiana hugged her pack to her person closely. The journey to Trost had taken most of the day, and by now she was already weary, despite having spent the trip in the back of a wagon. She and Malcolm had ridden in their mother’s medical supply wagon. It all felt so strange…all this time, she had imagined her mother riding a horse like all the normal scouts, not driving a wagon. Illiana sulked in disappointment.

The mission was to take three days, not five as Erwin had intended at first. Illiana had overheard from the other scouts that it still felt ridiculously long.

Three days. That was going to be three days without Mom, or Will, or Erwin…three days with nothing to do but wait for them to come back.

Will never came to visit anymore. Mother was mad at him for something, but whatever it was, Diana was not willing to share it with the twins. In fact, Mother had been very antsy as of late. _Probably because of the upcoming mission,_ Illiana thought.

Mother had also taken to walking in on Illiana while she was visiting with Erwin, often shooing her out so the two of them could have a private word together. Illiana was starting to get the impression that Erwin was in love with her mother, by the way he spoke to her. The thought made her sulk some more.

The wagons came to a halt outside the town north of Trost. Illiana peeked out the back to see a few Garrison soldiers checking the cargo for contraband. She poked Malcolm, who had dozed off during the trip, checked her own pack to make sure she was not missing anything, and climbed out.

The twins followed Mother to a nondescript rectangular building that sat scrunched up against the Wall. _Garrison barracks,_ the girl thought. Mother had told her and Mal that that was where they were going to stay until the Scouts returned.

A stern, bespectacled lady with platinum-blonde hair named Lt. Brzenska showed the Kessels to their quarters.

“Mind you,” the Garrison lady said, “The commander of our Division doesn’t suffer small children too well. Best to stay out from underfoot.” She opened the door to their room. Illiana could not be more disappointed. The room was spare and Spartan, with a single bunk bed and a desk, furnished with a kerosene lamp.

“It’s the best we have to spare,” the lady-soldier said grimly. “But personally, I think you’re better off here than in town. The inns are overcrowded, and there are more homeless than even the Military Police can handle. I wouldn’t recommend venturing into Trost proper without an escort. There have been reports of muggings, kidnappings and burglaries, especially along the West Corridor and the Market District. Not the safest place for children.”

“Thanks for the warning, Rico,” Diana said as she set up her bedroll on the floor. The twins argued over who would get the top bunk, but at length Illiana won out. Malcolm crawled into his bunk on the bottom, pouting, and warned his sister not to shake the bed or else he’d make her switch.

“There’s a mess hall on the first floor, and a common bathroom at the end of the hall,” Brzenska said. “Try to keep it clean.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the twins said.

After the lieutenant had left, Mother’s new adjutant, Lt. DeLaurentis, appeared in the doorway.

“Captain Jarnach of the Garrison Regiment wants to speak with you,” he said. “Something about an unknown substance he found in the medical supply wagon.”

Mother sighed. “I’ll be there in a moment,” she said. She warned the twins to behave themselves as she left.

Illiana took the time to put out her bedroll. When she was finished, she rifled through her pack and took out a little square of white cloth that was about the width of the palms of both of her hands. Little yellow-and-pink sunset roses were embroidered into one of the corners.

The handkerchief was a gift from Mother when she was only five years old. She had caught Illiana poking around her bedroom and scolded her. Illiana was holding this handkerchief, staring despondently at the little roses in the corner…they looked very similar to the ones Grandmama had in her garden.

“They’re so pretty,” Illiana had said. Mother relented, telling her that it was a gift from Father. But since Father was gone, perhaps Mother decided she had no more use for it. Illiana received it for her birthday the following week.

But she never really used it either. She never understood why she had packed it with her belongings when she and Mother and Malcolm left for Castle Athena. It wasn’t until this morning that she had an idea.

Illiana had remembered something from one of her old storybooks, how princesses and noble ladies would give a token of their favor and affection to knights and princes. She couldn’t think of anything better than to do the same for Erwin. He was her knight…so brave and handsome, just like in the stories.

She folded it up and stuffed it into the pocket of her tunic. “I’m going down to see Mom,” she told Malcolm. Mal grunted in acknowledgement as she slid down the ladder and out the door.

***

“I assure you, Captain, this is an analgesic ointment. Nothing more.” Diana could not believe this. Were all Garrison soldiers this dense? It wasn’t like she was smuggling poison into Trost, oh no.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Captain Jarnach said, “But it’s standard protocol to check all cargo coming in and going out of the city. And if I don’t recognize something, I have to confiscate it. I don’t make the rules, Doctor.”

“Well then, you’d better call over the guy who does, because that is the _stupidest_ rule I’ve ever heard. You know, if you weren’t wearing the Twin Roses, I would have mistaken you for Military Police, touting this kind of so-called protocol.”

“Madam, if you don’t calm down, I’d might as well call for the MPs,” Jarnach replied.

Diana bristled in annoyance. She snatched the ointment from the Garrison officer’s hand. “I am a doctor, Mister Jarnach,” she said coldly. “This whole wagon is nothing but medical supplies. If you’d like, I could give you the inventory for it. That ought to keep you from taking my cargo without my _express_ permission. Daniel, help him out for me, will you?”

Diana Kessel turned to leave her adjutant to his work. She noticed that her shouting had drawn a small crowd. Some people had begun to disperse, while others muttered their disapproval to each other. She thought she heard someone whisper “harpy”, but was not sure if it was directed at her or the Garrison captain.

“You could have been more diplomatic, Doctor.”

Diana turned to see Squad Leader MacPherson approaching her. “Diplomacy is impossible with people as obstinate as Garrison soldiers, Boyd,” she replied. “You of all people should know that.”

“Ha!” MacPherson barked. “Obstinate the Garrison Regiment may be, lass. But they have good reason to be.”

“Stubborn, but not stupid, you mean,” Diana said. She shook her head. “They’re no better than the MPs, Boyd.”

“Thah’s because they hardly _had_ a real job until a few months ago,” MacPherson answered. “If yeh ask me, lass, they’re just as nervous as we are. Times’re a-changin’…nothing’s the same anymore for anybody.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Look, erm…about Will,” MacPherson said, lowering his voice. “He’s one o’ the best out of our newest soldiers. I didn’t reassign him to spite you or anything…”

“No, I know you didn’t,” Diana said.

“Well, whatever beef yeh have with Levi, ye’d better cook it and eat, else there’ll be trouble in the long run.”

“Is that you saying that, or Erwin?” Diana asked.

MacPherson suddenly looked guilty. Diana shook her head.

“So,” MacPherson said after an awkward silence, “I hear you and Erwin are…tryin’ to fix things.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Diana said. She had to tread carefully here; if she said too much, MacPherson would blab and rumors would get started. The big man had a big mouth in more ways than one. “And I hear you’re due to meet with some old comrades from the Garrison in town.”

“Aye, I’ve got a thing or two ta show them Wall-crawlers about fighting Titans,” he said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. “I wonder if Ian Dietrich’s still in town; I owe him a beer—why hello, leetle lassie!”

Diana looked to see her daughter standing behind MacPherson, half-hidden in his bulky shadow.

“Hi Mom,” she said softly, “I’m all set up. Mal’s resting. Are we going to be visiting the city soon? I’m bored, and I wanna see Erwin.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Diana said, pulling her close and stroking her hair. “Erwin’s very, very busy preparing for the expedition tomorrow.” She crouched down to Illiana’s eye-level. “What is it that you want to see him about, honey?”

“Um…” Illiana mumbled. “I…I wanna say goodbye. Aaa-and I want to say goodbye to Will too.” The girl dropped her gaze to her feet. Diana could see that her daughter was holding back tears. “What if he doesn’t come back? What if…oh, Mom…” Illiana fidgeted with her hands. “Please, I need to see Erwin! It’s important.”

Diana motioned for MacPherson to excuse her and Illiana for a moment. She led Illiana back to the barracks with her arm around the girl’s shoulder.

Illiana mumbled and fussed all the way back. “I want him to come back alive, I love him, and I want to tell him before he doesn’t come back, Mom…I love him and I want him to tell me more about the outside world…he knows so much, Mom, and I want…”

Diana listened in silence. _She loves him._ “Sweetie,” she said finally as they stopped outside the door to their quarters. “I haven’t told you much about your father, have I?”

“No,” Illiana said quietly.

Diana bent down to wipe a tear from her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll have to tell you about him sometime. When Will and I get back. I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

Illiana was up with the sun. She had heard from one of the Garrison officers that Erwin was spending the night in the barracks too, and had intended to rise early to brief his senior officers on the mission. She knew that the only way to catch him was either before the briefing or immediately afterward. He would be long gone by mid-morning, and she would probably not have a chance like this again.

The barracks’ mess hall was as sparsely furnished as the soldiers’ quarters, with a low ceiling, narrow windows, and rows upon rows of long, nondescript-looking tables. She saw a few soldiers seated at them eating breakfast; some of them were bleary-eyed and barely awake, while others looked a little more relaxed, having just gotten off duty. She quietly ate a bowl of porridge and a crisp autumn apple (first pick of the season, she had heard one of the chefs say), before she searched for the conference room where Erwin was said to be holding the briefing. She checked the pocket of her tunic to make sure the handkerchief was still there.

She was stopped by a guard at the door. “Sorry, kid,” he said. “Scout Commander’s busy. You’ll have to come back later.”

“Please, sir,” Illiana said, “When did they say they’ll be finished?”

The guard hushed her and told her that they shouldn’t be more than an hour. He offered her a seat on the bench across from the door. She sat in silence, fidgeting a little with the handkerchief. She ran her finger along the sunset roses in the corner. _This isn’t too girly a gift is it?_ She thought. Well, it was too late to change her mind…

Her mother was very fond of sunset roses. She had had a little trouble growing them herself, but Grandmama always had some in her garden, just for her whenever they came to visit. Illiana thought they looked like they were made of pink-and-gold fire…and in the recent weeks at Castle Athena, she could see why sunset roses were named as such. She had seen plenty of sunsets from her loft window, bathing the heavens in warm shades of golden-yellow, orange, and brilliant reddish-pink…just like Mother’s favorite flower.

Illiana felt stupid for sulking over Erwin’s attentions for Mother. He did, after all, pester her to get Mother to chat with him…possibly to break whatever ice had frozen between them since she had been in the service last.

It felt like a silly idea, but she began to wonder…

The knob clicked as the door across from her opened. Levi came out first, wearing his usual cravat and a scowl, followed by the rest of the Squad Leaders. She recognized the stablemaster Dita Ness, who was deep in a grim conversation with MacPherson. Illiana saw her mother walk by, too busy giving a rather nervous Zoe Hange some encouraging words to notice her. The air seemed to buzz with tense anticipation, judging by the way everyone was murmuring.

Illiana waited until her mother was out of earshot before she stepped into the conference room. She saw Erwin seated at the table, slowly folding a map and stacking some papers together. Mike Zacharias was there to, staring out the window with his hands folded behind his back. Before she could say anything, Illiana heard Mike _sniff, sniff…sniff_. He turned around, spotted the girl, and cleared his throat.

Erwin looked up to see Illiana. He smiled faintly. “Hello there, Illiana,” he said.

“Um…Mister Erwin?” Illiana began. She stepped around the table so she would not have to reach over it. “I have something for you.” She hastily thrust the cloth into his hand, embroidered side up.

“I read somewhere that ladies would give little gifts to knights before going into battle, to…to show them…” She suddenly felt uncomfortable, especially with Mike standing there, watching her. She glanced over at Mike, who had turned back around to stare out the window again. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t listening…

“Er…I mean, um…” Illiana stuttered. “Well, it’s mine. Mom gave it to me when I was five, see. She said it was from my dad, but…I never used it. Here.”

Erwin took it. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he examined the little pink-and-gold sunset roses.

“It’s lovely,” he said at last. “Thank you, Illiana. I will cherish this.” He put his free hand to her cheek and brushed aside a lock of her dark hair.

It was as if a bubble had burst. Illiana rushed forward and gave Erwin Smith a big hug. He crouched down and returned her embrace, holding her closely for several minutes. She could hear his heart beating in his chest beneath his uniform. He kissed the top of her head and continued to stroke her hair.

 _Is this what having a father is like?_ She wondered as she breathed in his scent…a homely scent of coffee, just like Hange. When they finally broke away, Illiana smiled and whispered, “I love you.”

Erwin stood, holding her hand in both of his, just like she had seen him do with Mother. “I know,” he answered.

***

The brazen bells of Trost rang through the city. A huge crowd had gathered along the Great South Road to see the Scouting Legion off. Will Kessel could hear people cheering for them.

“Look! There’s Captain Levi! Humanity’s strongest!”

“And Captain MacPherson, the fiercest warrior in the Scout Regiment!”

Girls swooned and shrieked the names of their heroes, and small boys stared in awe as the Scouts passed them by. Will could hear a few of them chanting, “Erwin! Erwin! Erwin!” and others chanting Levi’s name even more fervently.

“Tch.”

Will heard Levi mutter disapprovingly as they passed a particularly noisy group of fans.

“Just wait. When we get back, they won’t be so loving. It’s the same every time. Bunch of ingrates…”

MacPherson had appeared at Levi’s side. “Oh come on, lad! Buck up! They’re cheerin’ fer you.”

“Tch. First they cheer for us, and then they jeer at us, especially if we suffer huge losses. I’ve a bad feeling it’s going to be worse this time.”

Levi was right. Despite the excitement, there was a dark tension in the air that Will just could not shake. There had been talk at the inn of food riots threating to boil over, especially with all these refugees from Wall Maria crowding into Trost with nothing to eat and nowhere to sleep.

The Scouting Legion came to a halt at the South Gate. Will glanced at Talia, who returned his gaze with an encouraging smile. She reached over and gave Will’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Will felt a slight twinge in the pit of his stomach that he was sure had nothing to do with breakfast this morning. He grinned back, and saw that Talia was blushing too.

“Okay, lovebirds, form up!” Oluo said teasingly. “This is no time for sentiment.”

Will clicked his tongue to coax Pollux into formation. As he did so, the ground began to shake. Thunder roared above the gatehouse as the Garrison Regiment’s cannons bombarded any and all Titans near the entrance. Several people cowered in fright as the cannons boomed overhead. Will could hear the shells crashing and exploding as they hit what targets they could.

When the bombardment had ended, Trost suddenly became silent, as if the very city—Walls and all—were holding its breath.

Then Will heard the grating rumble of stone upon stone as the South Gate slowly began to open. The Scouting Legion steeled itself for battle.

“FORWARD SCOUTS!!!” Erwin Smith bellowed. “ADVAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!”

Will felt a surge of excitement race within his veins. He put his heels to Pollux’s sides, and followed his comrades beyond the Wall once again.

The 48th Expedition had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

No sooner had the Scouting Legion crossed the threshold than the support teams had taken flight. The first Titan that came into view was crouched between two buildings, waiting for its prey to pass. Squad Leader MacPherson bellowed orders, and his men leaped from their horses with the familiar  _whoosh-thunk_ of maneuver gear.

The Great South Road was a narrow bottleneck as it cut through Trost-Beyond-The-Gate, barely wide enough for four horsemen to ride abreast. The claustrophobia was as palpable as the Scouts’ fear and anticipation as they plunged deeper into Titan territory.

Will Kessel resisted the temptation to join MacPherson’s squad. The big man was fierce and relentless when he fought, and his bloodlust was contagious.

“Eyes front, Kessel!” Gunther Schultz barked. “Focus!” Someone ahead of him laughed. Probably Oluo.

Mike Zacharias’s squad was the next to take flight. Will watched as they nabbed a small, fast-moving Titan close to their left. Directly behind him, Zoe Hange’s new squad had broken off the formation to pursue another.

Will’s palms began to sweat. _Any time now…_

“Levi!” Erwin Smith shouted, “Take your squad and clear the southwestern corner of town. We’re setting up our base there.”

“Got it,” Levi answered. “You heard the man! Let’s move!”

Will stood in his stirrups and unholstered his gear controls. Levi was the first to leave his saddle, sailing up over the rooftops to meet their first mark.

“After you, newbies,” Oluo teased when he saw Will, Talia, Janos and Alfric prepare to jump. Janos Kovacs shot like a bullet to the nearest roof, spun, and disappeared behind it. Alfric Friedman moved with mechanical precision—impeccable, by-the-book technique sent him leaping from one roof to the next like a grasshopper. Talia was all poise and grace as she swung down one of the streets; but that grace disappeared as she ripped past an eight-meter Titan. She shot her cable into the next building and sling-shot herself back around to engage the creature. Blood exploded from the Titan’s neck as she careened past its shoulders. Will could not help but smile…she was perfect.

“Stop staring, Loverboy! We’ve got a town to clean up!” Oluo shouted as he whooshed overhead.

Will followed Petra Ral’s lead as she tailed a ways behind Levi. “Come on, Wolf, this way!” she barked. The next street over hid a pair of small, four-meter Titans—“midgets”, MacPherson called them. Petra dove headfirst after the farthest one, leaving Will to deal with the other. Will let out a fearsome battle cry as he slashed its neck wide open.

“Hark! The sound of a wolf howling!” Eld Jinn crowed. Blood from a fresh kill steamed as it evaporated from his blades and cloak. “Nice one, Will!”

“What about me?” Petra shouted.

“You’re always good, Petra,” Eld said. “You don’t need praise from me.”

Janos whooshed pas the three of them. “Next one’s mine, Eld,” he said, panting. “Where are they? Let me at ‘em!”

“Take it easy, little buddy. There’s plenty for all of us,” Eld laughed.

“INCOMING!!” Petra yelled. A massive, thirteen-meter gargantuan came careening down the street toward them. Everyone scattered. Will reversed the grip on his left holster, and spun as he descended.

He missed.

“WHAT?! Oh, that’s not fair!” Will screamed. He shot his cable into the Titan’s shoulder and let it reel him in toward its neck again. Suddenly, the Titan’s legs buckled, and it began to fall forward. Will saw that its ankles had been slashed.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY, KIIIIIIIID!!!” Oluo roared as he passed low and fast across the Titan’s neck. Blood exploded in the man’s face as he spun back to check his cut. Will spotted Gunther dance out of the way just in time as the Titan crashed face-first into the cobblestone street.

Will yanked his harpoon from the Titan’s disintegrating shoulder as Oluo alighted next to him, wiping blood from his hair. “God, that stings,” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He turned to Will. “Stop trying to be like Levi, Kessel. That’s _my_ job.”

Petra shook her head. “Oh, it’s your _job_ now, Bossard?” she asked. “You’d better hope the Captain approves of that.”

“My dear Petra Ral, has anyone ever told you that imitation is the highest form of flattery?”

Petra, Will and the others joined Eld on the roof. “Maybe so,” she snapped, “But if you tried any harder, Levi might take it for an insult.”

“Oh Petra. Levi finds anything anybody does insulting.” Oluo drawled. “Like your constant harping on him, for instance. _Captain get out of the way! Captain, it’s too dangerous! Captain, you can’t take out two titans at once! Captain, there’s an ant on the table! Captain—!_ ”

“Shut up!”

“All right you two, knock it off!” Gunther said sharply. “We’ve got a job to do, so let’s finish it!” He shot his cable into the next building over and flew off. Will and the others followed suit.

***

Squad Leader MacPherson landed with a loud thud on the street below and drew his battle axe. It was a two-headed one, forged from the same steel as his paring blades. He roared as he hefted it over his head, and brought it down between a fallen Titan’s eyes. There was a sickening crunch as the axe cleaved the Titan’s skull in two, splattering blood and brains everywhere. Steam erupted from the open wound as MacPherson wrenched it free. The creature grinned at him, an ugly, death’s-head smile lined with wide, flat teeth.

MacPherson vaulted over its head and plunged his axe into the nape of the Titan’s neck. Blood fountained from the wound, warm, wet and stinky, bathing the big squad leader in steaming red gouts of blood.

“BLEED ON ME, YEH MANKY BASTARD!!” MacPherson bellowed. He laughed maniacally as it slowly burned away in the breeze.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, sir,” a voice said.

“Pray that it never happens, lassie,” MacPherson growled as he turned to see Zoe Hange standing a ways behind him. “Get yer squad outta here, lass. Ah’ve got thess.”

Hange whistled loudly, and her squad leaped away with her. MacPherson was grateful for her help. He had trained her well.

He turned and sprinted toward the end of the street. Erwin had ordered the Scouts to focus on the southwestern corner of town, where the logistics base was to be set up. He took a right. The ground shook. MacPherson crouched down and put his ear to the ground.

That way.

They were more heavily concentrated around the objective area. _That’s where he’d sent Levi and his squad,_ he thought. _Saved the best for the worst part now, did he?_ He chuckled as he jogged on foot toward the heaviest fighting. He spotted the rest of his own squad on the rooftops above him, vaulting from roof to roof to roof, racing toward the objective area. MacPherson allowed them to run on ahead while he kept a lookout on the lower levels. You would never know if there was an abnormal Titan crouching in the alleyways, waiting for unsuspecting prey to swoosh by overhead…he’d seen it happen before, and did not want a repeat of it.

After seeing that the coast was clear, MacPherson shot his harpoon into the nearest building and swung onto the roof. He joined his squadmates, who had run into Squad Levi’s.

There were at least ten or eleven Titans here; some were rooting around in the rubble, completely oblivious to the carnage around them, while the rest were ambling aimlessly around with their empty, death’s-head grins plastered on their faces.

MacPherson landed at the nearest one’s feet and whistled loudly. “HEY JIMMY!!” he bellowed. “DOOWN HERE!! BRING YER PRETTY FACE TO ME AXE!!”

The Titan—a twelve-meter behemoth, crouched down on all fours to meet MacPherson. Easy prey. Its mouth opened unnaturally wide, as if though it had unhinged its jaw. Ribbons of drool hung from yellow teeth the size of tombstones.

“Tha’s right, come te Uncle Boyd,” the squad leader coaxed. The Titan swiped a huge, paw-like hand at him, but MacPherson was too fast. He rolled out of the way in the nick of time, and brought one of his paring blades down into the back of its other hand. The Titan roared and tried to jerk it free, but found it was pinned to the pavement.

MacPherson hefted his battle axe again, and was about to smash the creature’s face in, when the back of its neck exploded in a gout of steaming blood. Levi emerged, wiping his blade clean.

 _“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”_ MacPherson roared. “LEVI YEH MANKY CRAVAT-WEARIN’ TITAN-KILL STEALIN’ WEE BAMPOT DWARF!!! THAT ONE COUNTS AS MINE!!!”

“Oh, we’re competing now?” Levi asked coldly. He finished cleaning his blade and gave the other squad leader a flinty look.

“Yass. An’ that’s four already for me.”

Levi blinked. “Ten,” he said. There was a hint of amusement in that one little word.

MacPherson sputtered in disbelief. “Ten?! Yer bullshittin’ me, lad!”

“Well, you’d better get moving if you want to surpass me, Mister MacPherson,” Levi said. He took to the air, leaving the big man to gawk and gibber angrily at the evaporating corpse.

 “Ah’ll no’ have some poncy cravat-wearin’ leprechaun outscorin’ me,” he muttered in annoyance as he jumped from the creature’s skull to the roof. “There’s plenty o’ Titans fer the booth of us…may the best Scout win.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Diana Kessel was in one of the last squadrons to reach the base camp. She and her subordinates had had to make several stops to retrieve downed soldiers. Out of all of them, only two were dead, having lost a limb or two, along with a lot of blood. Most of her casualties had suffered concussions and broken bones—nothing she couldn’t fix, though some of them would be out of commission for the rest of the expedition.

Daniel DeLaurentis jumped from the wagon, drawing his blades. He looked around making sure there were no Titans following them. Ernst Whalen, another of her subordinates, grabbed the nearest crate and heaved it from the wagon. Diana could hear him asking Mike Zacharias where the medical supplies were to be stored.

Diana stepped down from her seat and unhitched Hephaistos from the wagon. Dita Ness offered to take the big draft horse off her hands while she settled in. She found Hange with Squad Leader MacPherson, the latter of whom was scowling and grumbling over his kill count of the day (“On’y seventeen. Bah.”).

“Well, that’s what you get for challenging Levi to a contest like that,” she scolded. MacPherson grunted in reply.

Diana grabbed one of her crates and hauled it out of the wagon. She followed Ernst down an alleyway to a large, two-story building, where she could see a couple of scouts perched on the roof, keeping a lookout.

The building was formerly a pharmacist’s shop. Most of its shelves were bare, save for a few behind the counter, where it looked like some of the more expensive wares were kept behind a locked grate. Ernst and Diana set their crates down on the counter, and began to scope the place out. The second story apparently housed the previous occupant’s family, who had left their larger furniture behind while fleeing into the city. Diana had a mind to move the beds downstairs and use them for her patients, but that would have taken more time than was necessary to set up the infirmary. Erwin had stressed getting the base set up as quickly as possible so that they could start plotting a course to Outpost Valerian.

She found Daniel and two others had joined Ernst downstairs. “Start setting up tables for the wounded,” she ordered. “Use the shelves if you have to. Dan, come help me unload our patients.”

It was well into the late afternoon by the time they had finished setting up a makeshift infirmary. By the time Diana had finished checking over the wounded, the sun was beginning to sink below the tree line in the distance.

Mike poked his head in. “Diana, debriefing in ten,” he said. Diana thanked him and ordered Daniel to take over while she was out.

As she left, she had barely turned the corner at the end of the alley when she spotted one of her fellow Scouts emerge from behind a trash bin, a pained expression on his face.

“Are you alright, sir?” she asked.

He nodded. “Tyler Lange. Lieutenant. Squad Ness,” he said tersely. “I think so. Just a bit of the runs, I guess. Must have been something in my rations.”

“Well, if you aren’t feeling any better in a few minutes, you may want to visit the infirmary. Dan is in charge for now. Tell him that I sent you, all right, Lt. Lange?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. He winced again. “Yeah, I think the infirmary sounds nice right about now.” Diana directed him to the old pharmacist’s shop and continued on her way.

Erwin had set up his base of operations in a warehouse just down the road. Mike Zacharias, Levi, Dita Ness, MacPherson, and Hange were all assembled there. Diana took her seat next to Hange. She noticed that MacPherson looked even worse than before. His knuckles were white, and he looked very uncomfortable sitting there.

“Good to see we’re all here in one piece,” Erwin said. “I’m impressed we’ve gotten this far on our first day out, but we still need to assemble temporary barracks and a supply depot. Those will be our main objectives for tomorrow. Mike, Hange, I’m assigning your squads for the defensive watch tonight and tomorrow, respectively, while the rest of you will be responsible for setting up the rest of the base. If any non-Titan related problems arise, you are to confer with me for further instructions…”

***

Erwin had been brief. Upon her return, Diana almost ran into Lt. DeLaurentis, who looked very worried.

“Oh, thank god you’re back, Doctor,” he said. “I was just about to come and get you. Two more guys just came in complaining about stomachache and diarrhea. It can’t be a coincidence.”

Diana rushed into the makeshift infirmary. Three men occupied the sickbeds that she and her subordinates had set up earlier. One of them was curled up under a blanket with a bucket just within arms-reach.

“What’s all this?” Diana demanded. One of the newcomers looked up, rubbing his head as he did so.

“One of them came in saying he’d just thrown up, Doctor,” Daniel answered. “I asked them all the preliminary questions. I thought it might just be nerves, exhaustion and dehydration, but they all said they’d had plenty of water today. I don’t know…”

Diana approached Lt. Lange. “How much water did you drink today, Lieutenant?” she asked.

“Like, half a canteen’s worth,” he answered. “I’ve been…well, more thirsty than usual for the past two days, and I thought it was just nerves or something.”

“Where’s your canteen? With the rest of your squad?”

“Yeah. Squad Leader Ness probably has it.”

Diana questioned the other two patients. Both of them were from MacPherson’s squad.

“Daniel,” she said when she had finished, “Hold the fort for me, will you? I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as she left.

Squad Mike had set up the watch for the night. The sun had disappeared below the horizon, and the first stars winked overhead in the dimming purple sky. From the sound of things, the Titans had ceased their hunting and had shut down for the night.

Diana found Squad MacPherson hunkered down in the basement of a small house. He was still scowling, but his expression looked more pinched than it had been earlier at the debriefing.

Something was wrong. MacPherson was usually in good spirits after a mission, even a bad one. He certainly wasn’t one to hold a grudge either. Diana found his little kill-count competitions with Levi very amusing, but he was never grouchy for long after losing one.

One of the lieutenants handed her his waterskin when she asked for one. She searched for a clear glass, and after having found one, poured some of the water into it. She held the glass up to one of the kerosene lamps the squad had lit for themselves, examining the water within. Then she sniffed it.

“What’re yeh lookin’ fer, Lassie?” MacPherson grunted.

Diana sniffed the water again. There was a faint, metallic tang to the scent, and one that did not match the purifying agents the Garrison used to keep the city’s water supply clean. She dipped her finger into the water and tasted it.

“Boyd,” she said suddenly. “How much of this have you and your men been drinking since we left?”

“I finished mine,” one of the lieutenants answered. “And MacPherson too, so he asked me to refill them down at the canal. I made sure to throw in a couple iodine tablets—”

“This water is contaminated!” Diana exclaimed.

Everyone looked up. Then they began to rummage through their supply packs for their own canteens and waterskins. Diana promptly took each and checked their contents.

All of them were contaminated. Some of them smelled more strongly of that metallic odor than others.

“This water needs to be boiled,” Diana ordered. “All of it. Someone get a fire going in the fireplace upstairs. Nobody drinks any of this until it’s all been disinfected. I need to check everyone here for poisoning. Report to the infirmary down the street at once. One of you can stay and tend to the fire. Swap out when I’m done examining you. Let’s move!”

MacPherson’s subordinates exchanged frightened looks before getting up to follow the doctor. One of them offered to get the fire started while everyone else left. MacPherson grunted in discomfort as he stood up.

“I reckoned there was somethin’ wrong,” he grumbled. “How’re the others doin’? They were complainin’ aboot upset stomachs, like they were goin’ tae puke their guts out. I sent ‘em to yeh…figured you might know wha’s wrong.”

“It’s dysentery,” Diana said. “Bad water, loose bowels, vomiting, severe dehydration…and drinking the same bad water to rehydrate. If the bad water came from the canal, that means something’s poisoning it. Probably sewage runoff from all those refugees in the city.”

“But if tha’s the case…”

“The people of Trost could be poisoned too,” Diana finished. “But I don’t remember hearing anything about a dysentery outbreak in the city.”

“Commander Pixis woulda called fer a quarantine,” MacPherson said. “Hmm…musta started while we were clearin’ out the Titans out here.” He winced. “Yeah, hurry me over tae sickbay…or the nearest privy, ‘cause I need to shit real bad.”


	19. Chapter 19

Mike Zacharias sniffed at the water. “I have to agree with Dr. Kessel here, Commander,” he said. “It’s poisoned all right, but it doesn’t smell like waste runoff to me.”

Commander Smith had convened the senior officers for an emergency meeting after Diana had alerted him of the poisoned water.

“Any ideas what it might be, Mike?” Erwin asked.

“Smells metallic,” Mike said. “I think it might be blood…blood and…some other bodily fluids.”

“Probably just rats or something,” Levi muttered. “They tend to clutter up sewers in heavily populated areas. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s happening in Trost. I’ve seen it during my time in the underground cities. It’s nasty.”

“It’s not rats,” Mike said. “Doesn’t smell like ‘em.”

“You don’t think the Trost-folk are throwing their dead into the canal, do you?” Diana asked.

“If they are, it’s likely through no fault of their own,” Erwin said. “With that many people crammed into the city, it’s easy for disease to spread, especially if the water is no longer drinkable.”

“Is the Garrison Regiment aware of this?” Squad Leader Ness asked. “They’re the ones responsible for maintaining the Wall-cities’ infrastructure, right? Aside from the Walls themselves, at least.”

“I doubt they are, but when we return from the expedition, Diana, I want you to inform them of your findings,” Erwin said.

“Sir,” Diana replied, “Wouldn’t it make things easier if we took care of this problem ourselves?”

“How so?”

Diana noticed that she had everyone’s undivided attention. “I mean, the Garrison already has enough to deal with as it is, and before we left, there had been no reports of any outbreaks in the city. So it’s likely the problem lies outside Trost proper.”

Erwin folded his hands and gave the doctor a piercing look. “Go on,” he said.

“I mean, if it’s out here, and it just started today…how long do you think it will be before the outbreak spreads _into_ Trost? Whatever is poisoning the water could possibly be blocking the canal. And if it’s backed up, who knows if the Trost-folk are just now getting sick from the unclean, stagnant water?”

Erwin Smith exchanged a look with Mike. “So you’re asking me to change our objective,” he said. It sounded to Diana as if he had worded it as a question.

“No sir,” she said. “I’m not asking you to change anything. I’m just suggesting that we could nip this problem in the bud before it spreads. It would save the Garrison a lot of trouble—”

Erwin shook his head and cut her off. “I’m afraid we don’t have any room to fit that into our current objectives, Doctor,” he said sharply. “We are here to establish a logistics base and begin plotting a course to Outpost Valerian. Cleaning the canals is the Garrison’s job, not ours.” He stopped her from interrupting him. “Your job right now is to make sure our soldiers are up and running by tomorrow evening. When we return to Trost, you are to inform Commander Schaefer of the poison threat.”

“But sir, that’s two days—”

“Enough! You have your orders, Doctor. All Squad Leaders, make sure you inform your subordinates of this problem. No one is to drink any water unless it has been boiled and disinfected first. Officers, dismissed.”

Everyone stood to leave. Diana stayed behind until only she, Erwin and Mike remained.

“You told me you believed in the needs of the many, Erwin,” she said coldly. “The needs of the many outw—”

“Outweigh the needs of the few. I’m aware of that, Diana. Right now, the many need to reclaim what was lost. Humanity needs to fight back—”

“But we’re talking about the well-being of _thousands_ of people, Erwin!” Diana snapped. “By the time we return from this expedition, it might be too late!”

“ _Might_ be too late,” Erwin repeated. “I’m sorry, Diana. I can’t just change the mission objectives on a whim because of probability. And furthermore,” he raised his voice to keep her from interrupting him again. “Furthermore, we don’t know how long this ‘sidetracking’ will take. A day? Two days, the remainder of the expedition? These things take time and planning, Doctor, and I am not about to change our objectives over an isolated incident that the Garrison can take care of just as easily.”

Diana set her jaw and exhaled in resignation. “My apologies, sir,” she said. She turned to leave. “Is that all?”

Erwin nodded, keeping his cold, steady gaze with hers. “Dismissed, Doctor,” he said curtly.

Diana left Erwin’s operations office with an empty feeling in her gut. This wasn’t right. She padded down the alleyway back to the infirmary, where she found that her patient count had grown to ten people.

It had gotten worse.

Squad Leader Ness was there, helping one of his own men into a sitting position in the corner of the room. Diana could hear the sound of retching, coughing, and heavy, agonized breathing, coupled with the sharp stink of vomit and wet stools.

Ernst approached Diana. “Doctor,” he said shakily, “I don’t think it’s working.”

Diana shook her head. “Give it a few hours. Sometimes the best thing to do is to wait it out. Just make sure the water’s boiled before passing it around.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

A voice behind her interrupted them. “A pity Erwin wouldn’t listen to your suggestions, Doctor.”

“Come for a good gloat, Levi?” Diana asked, turning around.

Levi ignored her jab. “Tch. If Erwin could see this, maybe he’d have taken you seriously.”

“Excuse me?”

“He didn’t want to make it look like you were pulling his strings, is all,” Levi said dismissively. “People talk about you and him a lot.”

“No thanks to you.”

Levi turned his cool, steely gaze from the infirmary to its doctor. The corporal stood about as high as Diana’s shoulder, but that did not make him any less intimidating. Diana returned his gaze, equally as coldly, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

“It’s not just me, Doctor. Those kinds of rumors are juicy enough for anyone to twist and spread around.”

“All the same, it’s none of your business,” Diana said.

“My point is, Doctor, if what people say about the neck turning the head any way she wants, that’s fair game for rumors of…you and him.” Levi lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “Just watch.”

Diana excused herself to go help one of her patients. She noticed that Levi hadn’t left. Instead, he approached Daniel and spoke with him for a bit.

Ernst had come up from the basement with some newly-cleaned water and helped Diana distribute it to the patients. A moment later, she saw Daniel helping Levi clean the infirmary of the mess some of the patients had made. She shook her head; at least Levi was doing something to help instead of standing around and scowling.

***

Diana was awakened by Squad Leader Ness. She did not remember falling asleep, but somehow she had ended up seated in a chair, hunched over a crate of some of her medicines.

“Get up, Doctor,” Dita Ness said. “Commander Smith wants a word with you.”

Diana groaned. She resisted the temptation to tell Ness to tell Erwin to go screw himself and got up.

It was already morning. The sky was pink with the first light of dawn, and Scout and Titan alike had begun to stir. Hange’s squad had switched out with Mike’s for the morning lookout, and were perched on the roofs above.

Diana straightened her uniform and entered Erwin’s office. The Commander was seated at his desk and speaking quietly with Mike while Levi leaned against the back wall, glowering as usual. The three men acknowledged her as she stepped inside.

“Diana,” Erwin said, “Shut the door, please. Time is crucial.”

Diana did so, and Mike offered her a seat.

“I’ve been speaking with Mike and Levi on the matter you addressed last night,” Erwin said. “Levi tells me that your patient count keeps growing in spite of your countermeasures.”

“That’s right, sir. We’ve had at least twenty scouts reporting the same symptoms, and all of them are incapacitated for the time being. They can’t continue with the mission in their current condition.”

Erwin propped his elbows on his desk and folded his hands, staring intently at the doctor. “I’ve given your proposal some consideration,” he said. “While I still can’t change our mission objectives, I can allow you and a small team to investigate the source of the problem. That said, I’m having Mike and Levi accompany you.”

Diana exchanged a glance with Mike, who nodded, and Levi, who continued to squint and scowl at her.

“The three of you are permitted to take one member of each of your squads to accompany you, should you require backup. I’m afraid I can’t spare any extra men to assist you. However, in the best of circumstances, six people should be more than sufficient. Do you have anything to add, Doctor?”

“No, sir.” _Levi was right_ , she thought. _He did consider my suggestion, and now he’s actually going to allow for us to fix the problem._ She glanced again at Levi, who did not change his expression.

“It is settled then,” Erwin said. “You are to find the source of the poison, and you are to remove it, by any means necessary. Dismissed.”

Mike saluted and left. Levi simply straightened and walked out (still scowling).

“Diana,” Erwin said. “A moment, if you please.” He waited until the two men had left before he stood up. He stepped around his desk and approached her. His cold gaze had softened.

“Sir, I…”

Erwin put his hands on Diana’s shoulders. “It’s the least I could do, Diana,” he said softly. “But I can’t just change things for every complaint I get. And I’m not doing this just for you, I’m doing it for the Corps…and for Trost.”

“The needs of the many,” Diana said.

Erwin smiled, but only slightly. “Exactly.” He gently massaged her shoulders, staring into her eyes. Diana could have drowned in that gaze…so many things she knew he wanted to say, but couldn’t…not now. Now was not the time or place for it. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him and passionately kiss him one last time before possibly going to her death.

“Be careful out there, Diana,” he whispered. He gave her shoulders one last reassuring squeeze before he let go.

Diana straightened. “Thank you…Erwin.” She saluted him one last time, and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Diana and Mike found Levi briefing his squad. She spotted Will among them. The boy glanced at his mother, then hastily looked away when their eyes met. Diana said nothing; part of her wanted to apologize to Will for their argument the other day, but she knew now was not the time for personal talk.

“I’m only permitted to bring one of you with me,” Levi said. “Volunteers get first dibs, but keep this in mind: this little side mission may end up being a one-way trip. So don’t join me if you expect to come back in one piece.” Diana noticed that Levi was giving Will an extra-long glare as he said those last words. Will glared back, but said nothing.

“So,” Levi continued, “Do I have any volunteers?”

There was a pause. Diana saw Petra and Oluo step forward. Petra glared and elbowed Oluo in annoyance.

“Mister Schultz,” Levi said suddenly. “You’re a good man. Thanks for volunteering.”

Oluo looked shocked. “But…but sir, he didn’t even step forward!”

Levi approached Oluo. “I don’t take _children_ with me on dangerous missions,” he said coldly. There was an “Ooooh” from one of the younger scouts. “That goes for the both of you,” he added, glancing at Petra. “Eld is in charge until I get back.”

“Aye, sir!” The whole squad saluted him as he and Gunther joined the other four.

“Lovely speech,” Mike muttered. Levi tsked dismissively as he sized up the rest of his new team.

Diana had elected Daniel to join her. From the looks of things, he was the youngest one in the group. Mike was accompanied by a blonde-haired young woman of about twenty or so, maybe older. She had introduced herself as Lt. Nanaba.

“So what’s the plan, Doctor?” Mike asked.

“We are to investigate the canal for signs of poisoning. We’ll need to figure out the location of the source, and find a way to eliminate it. We can start with the canal tunnel under Wall Rose—the closer to civilians we can cover first, the sooner we can prevent any outbreaks in the city.”

“But the canal flows north-to-south,” Nanaba said. “How is it supposed to spread into Trost proper?”

Diana explained what she had told Erwin and the other senior officers the night before. “Suppose there’s a blockage,” she said. “If the canal is stopped up, the stagnant water would be a perfect breeding ground for diseases or disease-bearing mosquitoes. Remember the malaria outbreak in Southern Wall Maria territory in ’37? Imagine _that_ , but in a tighter enclosure like Trost.”

The others murmured in agreement.

“Not to mention all that shit’s going to have nowhere to go,” Levi drawled. Daniel snorted, stifling a laugh, but Diana knew Levi’s words were true.

She nodded. “We have no time to waste. We need to hurry to the Canal District if we’re to finish by this afternoon. Let’s go.”

Mike and Levi rode on ahead, clearing a path for the rest of the team. Gunther was silent during the entire ride—as were Daniel and Nanaba, Diana noticed. It was a grim silence, heavy with apprehension as they approached the canal on the East side of Trost-Beyond-the-Gate.

They found Mike crouching at the channel’s edge, sniffing around while Levi stood watch with his blades drawn.

“What kept you?” Levi asked teasingly.

Mike hushed him. He licked his finger and held it out over the channel. He sniffed again, turning his head toward the gates where the River Tethys flowed South through Trost proper. He pointed to them.

“That way,” he said. “The smell’s wafting up from the drainage sluice. Right there, next to the lock, see?”

“We’ll start there,” Diana said. She and the others rappelled down the channel wall toward the sluice gate. It was a barred entrance, bolted tightly to the wall. The men took turns unscrewing the bolts. When they were finished, Gunther yanked it open—a bit too forcefully, as the rusted hinges screeched so loudly that Diana was sure people on the other side of Wall Rose could hear the crash.

“Nice,” Levi grunted at his subordinate.

“All right,” Diana said. “Mike, you and I are going in first. Daniel, Gunther, Nanaba, you follow us. Levi, you’re taking the rear.”

“Tch.”

“What is it?” Diana asked Levi sharply.

“I never thought you’d ask me to cover your ass, Doctor,” Levi said.

“No, you’re not covering _my_ ass, you’re covering everyone’s. That’s not a problem, is it?” she asked.

Levi squinted at Diana and shook his head. “Hardly.”

Diana nodded in approval. “Daniel, get a lantern ready.”

***

Mike’s trusty nose had led them from the sluice into a dank maintenance tunnel under Wall Rose, and straight into the sewer system. The smell was horrific. It stank so badly that it took Diana every ounce of willpower not to vomit. She was surprised Mike hadn’t dropped dead from it

“It’s getting stronger,” Mike said as they waded through ankle-deep sewage.

“No kidding,” Diana choked. The moisture was making her hair frizz, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that the tunnel was closing in around them. Wall Rose sat above their heads. Countless tons of seamless stone towered some fifty meters high…

_And yet a Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria with little effort,_ she thought. Sixty meters, the reports from the Shiganshina Garrison had said. Sixty meters, skinless, and steaming like the volcanic sulfur vents far to the North. Some reports even said it smelled like them too…those lucky enough to survive to tell of it, at least. And in the chaos that followed, it had disappeared without a trace, only to be replaced by a fifteen-meter armored juggernaut, which had rushed the inner wall of Shiganshina, shattering the gate as if it were made of tissue paper.

The thought was unsettling. These were no mere abnormals, if the reports were true.

“Doctor?” Daniel’s voice broke the silence. “Are you all right?”

“What?”

“You were breathing pretty hard there for a moment,” Daniel answered.

“Oh…” Diana wiped her forehead, and found that she was sweating.

“She’s claustrophobic, kid,” Levi said.

Diana wanted to slug the corporal for revealing that little detail to her subordinate. She muttered a curse under her breath instead. Fighting would have to wait until the mission was done.

Suddenly, there was a yelp from behind her.

“Oh my god!!”

It was Nanaba.

“What is it?” Mike asked.

“Give me that lantern,” Nanaba said. Daniel handed his over. The young woman bent over and peered into the water.

Something was not right. The water seemed…thick here. Not a sludgy, sewage thick; this was more viscous, like some vile syrup. Nanaba put her hand into it and pulled something pale, slimy and bloated from it. Pinkish-orange goo dripped from it, and as she turned it over to let Diana examine it, the lieutenant nearly dropped it out of shock.

“Holy fuck…!” Gunther swore.

It was a severed hand, with part of the forearm still attached.

Mike bent down and took a handful of the gooky water and took a good whiff. He winced and swore too, as he picked something small, white and smooth from it.

“Finger bones,” he said. “Or toes. Diana, what do you think?”

“That is disgusting!” Levi exclaimed as Diana peered closely at the bone fragments in Mike’s hand.

“Oh my god…” Diana swore. She motioned for Nanaba to hand her the lantern. She held it as close to the water as she could without letting it touch.

The sewage water was a vile reddish-orange, and everyone could see bits and pieces of pale severed body part floating within it.

“Titan puke,” Gunther said. “But how the hell did it get here?”

“Follow me,” Mike said. He sniffed a few times and pointed ahead. “This way.”

As they pressed forward, the vomit became thicker. At length they came upon a grate at the end of the tunnel.

Something was stuck in it. The water had to have flowed swiftly through here, as even now, it flowed noisily through the metal latticework and around whatever was blocking it. Mike motioned for the team to stay put while he checked it.

“What the hell…?”

Diana and the rest approached cautiously.

“Careful, there’s a vertical drop tunnel about ten feet across over here. Use the ledge,” Mike said.

Sure enough, the water went from ankle-deep to bottomless a few feet from the grate. As soon as they were close enough, Diana could see the source of the poisoning.

It was a Titan.

It couldn’t have been more than three meters in height at most. It was a skinny creature, all skin and bones with pale, sallow skin and hooded, sunken eyes that glowed with a sick, animal malice. Its limbs were unnaturally thin and bony, and Diana could see tiny, purplish veins spidering beneath the skin. The Titan perked up when it saw the team approach. It shoved itself up against the grate and hissed, reaching between the bars to grasp at its would-be prey.

“What the hell?” Gunther exclaimed. “How did that thing get down here?”

The Titan seemed to be stuck, as it pushed harder against the bars to escape, but to no avail.

Everyone drew their blades.

“It’s trapped,” Daniel said. “If we kill it here, it’ll evaporate and—”

“And we’ll all likely get scalded or suffocate from the steam,” Diana said. “We can’t do that here in an enclosed space, Dan. Too risky.”

“I’m with the kid on this one,” Levi grunted. “To hell with risks. We kill it here and remove the poison threat now. Besides, if the water boils, it’ll just make it drinkable again, right, Doctor?”

Diana looked to Mike for a suggestion.

“Sorry, Diana,” Mike said, “But I agree with Levi this time. I suggest we get out of the water first. There’s a ledge halfway up the tunnel wall. That ought to be a safe enough distance.”

Diana sighed. “Very well. You heard the man, everyone. Levi, the Titan is yours.”

“Tch. Really?” Levi tsked and shook his head. How about we have Mister DeLaurentis here do the honors? It was his idea, after all.”

Daniel stiffened. He pointed at himself with a questioning look on his face. “Me, sir?”

“It’s certainly easy enough,” Levi said coolly. “Having me kill it would be a waste of my talents.” He looked Daniel in the eye. “It will be like shooting fish in a barrel,” he added. Diana could have sworn there was a note of encouragement in the corporal’s voice.

Daniel swallowed. He glanced apprehensively toward the trapped Titan, and back to Levi.

“I’ll do it.”

“Hm,” Levi grunted in approval.

Daniel adjusted his grip on his blade holsters and approached the Titan. The creature froze, sensing the young soldier approaching it. It swung its head toward Daniel and locked eyes with him, as if challenging the boy to do his worst. It pulled its thin lips back into a terrifying, skull-like grin that looked too large to fit its head. It drew its outstretched arm back and clutched the bars with both of them, still grinning in anticipation. Then, it slowly lowered itself into the water until only its pale, sickly face showed above the surface. The was an ominous, gurgling buzz coming from the water around it, followed by a deep, guttural growl that did not seem to suit a creature its size.

Daniel froze about a foot or two away from the Titan. Then, in one swift motion, he rushed forward and thrust one of his blades into the creature’s eye. The Titan recoiled, screaming and thrashing this way and that in an attempt to dislodge the blade from its head. Blood wept from its wound, slowly steaming away before it hit the water.

Daniel pressed his blade farther into the Titan’s eye. The creature continued to scream and thrash, and clawed at both its head and the young soldier. It blindly leaned forward and yanked downward, pulling the blade free.

That was a mistake.

Daniel DeLaurentis took his second blade and tore it across the back of the Titan’s neck. More steaming blood erupted from the fatal wound, along with a vile stench of the rotting, diseased flesh of a long-dead animal. The Titan’s corpse sank beneath the now-boiling water with a gargling death rattle as Daniel leapt out of reach. He joined his comrades on the ledge.

“Good work, Mister DeLaurentis,” Mike said, patting Daniel’s shoulder. Diana smiled proudly at him as Nanaba and Gunther congratulated him too.

Suddenly, Mike stiffened. He sniffed the muggy, steamy air around them. He almost dropped his blades in shock.

“What?” Diana asked.

“There are more of them!” Mike said.

“How many?” Levi asked.

Mike sniffed again. “At least two, but there could be more. The water is masking their scent.”

“Impossible!” Gunther said. “How can they even move around down here? There’s no sunlight—”

“Confuse-and-placate tactics! Now!” Mike ordered. He leaped from the ledge, shooting his lead line into the tunnel wall opposite. Nanaba followed, leaping like a grasshopper and weaving back and forth in an irregular pattern along the width of the tunnel. Gunther, Daniel and Diana followed suit.

The first Titan to appear couldn’t have been much taller than the trapped one. This one had short, bowed legs that gave it a clumsy, gimping gait. Its short, stubby arms bounced against the tunnel walls as it ran, and its bristly-haired head barely brushed the ceiling. Diana wondered how on earth the creature could even see in the darkness, let alone with its eyes squinted shut.

_We can’t get behind it,_ she thought. They would have had to either slip between its legs or vault over its shoulders, but even then, the spaces there were hardly big enough to pass through.

Diana dropped into the water below, where the dropoff was, and sled toward the creature’s feet. She brandished her blades and, with surgical precision, sliced through the Titan’s ankles.

The Titan jumped in surprise, bumping its head against the ceiling. No sooner had it landed than Levi had spun toward its neck. Blood exploded from the killing blow as the creature fell forward.

Diana cleared the water as it did. Steam billowed from the dying body, clouding the tunnel and everyone’s vision. She could hear Levi curse in frustration.

“Here comes another!” Mike shouted. “A bigger one! Same tactics!”

It was bigger all right. This one was crouched on all fours, barely able to turn in the narrow tunnel. Levi shot toward the Titan’s back. The creature saw him coming, and ducked at the very last second. Levi’s blade didn’t even scrape the Titan’s skin.

“Dammit!”

Diana rappelled to the upper wall and waited for the Titan to reach her. Once its head passed beneath her position, she dropped down toward its exposed neck.

She did not see Nanaba barreling towards her amid the steam of the still-dying first Titan. The two women collided with an ugly crunch and landed right onto the Titan’s lower back. The rolling motion of the Titan’s crawl bucked them off and into the shallower water. Diana heard Nanaba shriek in pain upon impact.

“Oh my goodness! Nanaba!” Diana shouted. She turned to help her comrade up.

“I think I broke something,” Nanaba moaned.

“Here.” Diana propped Nanaba up and carried her to the ledge. “Just stay still.” She began to examine the young woman’s arm. Nanaba winced when Diana touched her wrist.

“It’s sprained,” Diana said, “not broken. Just try not to move it. Here.” She tore a piece of her cloak and tied Nanaba’s arm into a makeshift sling. “Just stay here for a bit—GUNTHER!! BEHIND YOU!!”

Diana’s gaze had absently slipped from her patient to the fight below her, and just in time. Gunther Schultz had gone for the Titan’s wrist while Mike and the others harried its face. Gunther had slit one of them, but it was enough to divert the Titan’s attention to the lone soldier beneath it.

Easy prey.

The Titan’s other hand swept toward Gunther, whose back was turned to it.

He heard Diana’s warning, and glanced behind him, and not a moment too soon. He swung his blades in a sweeping circular motion and severed the Titan’s hand completely.

The Titan roared in agony. Its voice rang off the tunnel walls, making it sound like a whole unholy choir of demons were singing some perverse hymn.

Diana took the opportunity to help Gunther out of harm’s way. She rushed down to him and grabbed his wrist, making to pull him to safety.

“Hey! Down here!” Levi’s voice called. Diana saw that the Corporal stood under the Titan with them. He was distracting it from Mike and Daniel above.

The Titan bowed its head, searching for the source of the catcall.

That was the opening Mike Zacharias needed to slice open its neck. Steaming blood sprayed over the Titan’s lowered head as Mike struck the final blow.

“Schultz! Diana! Move!!” Levi barked as the Titan’s body began to collapse over their heads. Diana leaped out of the way just in time, and landed in the dropoff pool. Acrid steam burned her nose as she treaded the water.

“Any more, Mike?” she heard Levi call.

“I don’t think—”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT’S THAT!? DIANA GET—”

Diana saw something black arc over her head and suddenly drown out the lantern light. She suddenly realized to her horror that she was not treading water…

She was treading saliva.


	21. Chapter 21

The darkness was as palpable as the heat that engulfed her. It pressed against her eyes as they struggled to adjust, but to no avail. The silence was worse. The wet, soft walls of the Titan’s maw dampened every sound she made as she struggled to stay afloat.

The floor (or was it the ceiling?) tilted beneath her, and she felt the darkness physically press against her body, slowly squeezing the life from her lungs.

Diana Kessel was being swallowed.

The air was thick with humidity, and stank of the fetid stench of wet, rotting flesh. The muscle walls of the Titan’s throat contracted, slowly pushing her down…

_NO!!_

In desperation, Diana took what was left of her blades and plunged one of them into the esophageal wall. The other she thrust into it a few inches above the first. The creature’s muscles convulsed as it gagged.

“I did not come all this way to become some Titan’s breakfast!” she gasped, pulling out the first blade and plunging it back into the creature’s flesh just above the second one. The Titan gagged again, and the pressure around her suddenly spiked. Diana felt as if though her eyes were going to burst from her skull. She took her second blade and stabbed upward, hoping to find an opening. She hit something hard and rubbery instead.

The walls tilted again. Diana felt herself getting knocked feet over face as her prison turned completely upside-down. She almost lost her grip on her blade holsters.

_What’s going on?_

The pressure eased, but went back to pushing her down…or was it up this time?

It was then that she realized she was running out of air, and fast. Her breathing became shallow, and what air around her was left felt so thick, it felt as if though she were breathing water. Her hands shook, and the muscles in her forearms twitched from exertion.

_I can’t die like this,_ she thought. _I can’t die like this. Not like this. I’m too important to di. The scouts need me. The people of Trost need me. My son needs me…I didn’t even apologize to him! I should have apologized when I had the chance! And Illiana…I promised her I would tell her about her father…_

Diana’s thoughts raced a mile a minute as it became increasingly harder to breathe. _Malcolm…Illiana…William…Daniel…Gunther, Nanaba, and Mike…Erwin…_

_I’m so sorry…_

She closed her eyes. But it wouldn’t have made any difference…it was too dark to care anymore…

She felt her consciousness slip away. The weight of her body fell to nothingness as she surrendered to the steady push of the Titan’s throat…

The pressure in the air suddenly loosened, and the darkness turned into a sea of red. She saw a light pulsing faintly overhead.

_Could it be?_ No, she didn’t care. She was going to die anyway. She had heard about people seeing a light at the end of a long, dark tunnel before dying. Bubbles pulsed and bobbed around in her field of vision. She felt something grab her around the waist. She opened her mouth to say something, but as she did so, instead of fresh air, water rushed down her throat and into her lungs, and she felt the darkness close in once again.

***

Diana could hear voices murmuring, accompanied by a dull throb in her head that seemed to get worse with every passing second. Her face began to itch, but she could not get her hands to move to scratch it. Her arms and legs felt like lead, and her hair felt cold and damp. Her eyes were having a hard time opening; her eyelashes felt as if though they had been replaced with rocks.

She could feel tiny pinpricks tingling in her fingertips and toes as she slowly came to. Something was pressing against her chest. She wanted to protest, but the most she could get out was a faint _mnnghhh…_

“Diana.”

The voice sounded very close. She could feel a small breath at the tip of her nose.

She knew that voice.

Her eyes snapped open. She began to cough, spraying water into somebody’s face. The stranger recoiled as if she had punched him on the nose.

Diana rolled over onto her side, coughing up vile-tasting water. She found she was still in the sewers, but she could not remember being here before; tiny bands of sunlight shone through a series of grates overhead. Judging by the brightness, it had to be high noon at the earliest.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, and realized that her gear was missing. Not only that, but all of her harnesses, including her belt-apron, were gone, and her trousers were open.

Realization of what just happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned to see Corporal Levi a few feet away, wiping water and spittle from his eyes.

“AAAAAUUGHHHH!! YOU DIDN’T!”

Levi met her eyes, his expression the same, cool, steely gaze he always used. “What?”

“You…you…” Diana sputtered, vaguely pointing at him, her face, and then her crotch. “Did you just…who the hell do you think you are?”

Levi squinted at Diana. “I _think_ I’m the one who just saved your life, Doctor,” he said.

Diana hastily buttoned her trousers back up. “You didn’t have to open my pants, you know,” she muttered.

“I thought that’s what you’re supposed to do with a drowned victim,” Levi snapped. “You’re supposed to loosen their clothing to make breathing easier, or something like that.”

“Hrmph,” Diana grunted. She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

That was when she noticed something was wrong.

As she made to tuck her hair behind her ear, she noticed that it could not hold all of it back. She ran her finger over her right ear, and found that it felt smaller. Smoother, as if the folds of cartilage on her ear tips had been melted down and smoothed closely against her head. It felt unnatural, and more sensitive to the touch. Her cheek felt the same way as she traced her jaw.

“Oh my god…”

“Diana.” Levi’s voice had an edge of warning to it.

She scrambled to the rim of the ledge and tried to look for her reflection in the cloudy water. She tilted her head a bit, and saw that a good portion of her right cheek and neck and been scalded, leaving the skin raw, naked and a very dark pink. There were a few blisters here and there, some of which had burst. They itched at a mere brush of her fingertip.

It was then that she noticed that the cuffs of her sleeves were frayed, as if she had worn her jacket out over years and years of use. Apparently her sojourn in the Titan’s throat had begun to rot her clothing too.

“No…”

“Diana,” Levi said again, this time more softly. His boots appeared in the corner of her eye as he crouched down. He held out his hand to her. “It’s time to go.”

Diana found herself shaking as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. His expression was as unreadable as ever, but there was no mistaking that gesture. Without saying a word, she took his hand. Her burnt pink fingers felt hot and itchy clasped in his. Levi helped her to her feet, steadying her against his shoulder.

“I’m…I’m alive,” she whispered.

***

The sunlight was blinding as Levi led Diana out of the sewers. Mike Zacharias did not look too pleased with Levi, but when he saw Diana with him, he stopped short.

Daniel DeLaurentis rushed forward first. “Doctor!” he gasped. “You’re hurt! Your face! You…” He turned to Levi. “She’s alive? But how?”

Levi tsked and ordered the young Lieutenant to help the doctor onto her horse. The ride back to base camp was just as silent as it had been that morning. The rolling motion of the galloping horse threatened to lull Diana to sleep; she had not realized until now how exhausted she was.

“Whoa, steady there, Diana!” Gunther’s voice jolted her from her daze. He was riding closely at her side, his arm out to catch her if she slipped from the saddle. He reached out and grabbed her horse’s reins. The two of them slowed to a stop. Her vision blurred as she tilted forward.

When her eyes opened again, she saw that they had returned to the camp. She and Gunther were riding double on his horse, while hers trotted beside them. He and Daniel helped her down as Squad Leader Ness took the horses off their hands.

“Captain!” Petra shouted from the roofs above them.

“Get Dr. Kessel to the infirmary, Gunther,” Levi ordered. “She needs to get some rest. Daniel, you’re in command of the medical staff until she’s back on her feet. See to Nanaba’s wrist while you’re at it. Mike, you and I need to meet with Erwin…”

Diana could barely keep her eyes open, let alone stand. Gunther saw that she was about to pass out again, so he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the infirmary.

She could hear the occupants of her makeshift clinic go silent as they entered. Gunther laid her on one of the sickbeds. The room still smelled of vomit and wet excrement, but after the sewers, it hardly bothered her.

“Doctor, what happened?” a voice asked.

“She needs some sleep,” Gunther said quietly. “She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

“There’s a bedroom upstairs,” one of the patients said.

Diana promptly sat up, ignoring the pounding in her head. “Works for me,” she said as she swung her legs over the edge of the sickbed. She staggered up the stairs and flopped facedown onto the bed. She was out like a light almost instantly.

***

She woke to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Somehow she had ended up tucked under the covers with her wounds dressed and her face cleaned.

“Who is it?” she muttered.

The door opened a crack. Daniel DeLaurentis peeked inside.

“Your son is here to see you,” he whispered.

“Will?”

“Mother?”

Diana sat up. She nodded to her adjutant, and Will stepped into the room. The boy was silent for a moment. He approached her bed and knelt beside her.

“Mom…” he whispered. “Levi told me that you…a Titan ate you!”

Diana reached out to take her son’s hands and nodded.

“But you’re…oh, Mom!” He was trying so hard not to cry. Diana leaned forward and hugged him. He returned her embrace tearfully.

“It’s all true, honey,” she said quietly.

“But how did you survive?”

“Levi saved me,” she answered.

“He _saved_ you? But…?”

“I’m having trouble believing it myself,” Diana said.

“Oh, Mom,” Will said again, and hugged her tighter. “I love you so much. Don’t scare me like that again. I don’t know what I’d have done if…” His voice trailed off.

“Shh…I love you too, Will. So much. I would never leave you and Illiana and Malcolm. Not in a world as cruel as this.”

Will pulled away from Diana. He wiped his eyes and smiled. “Mom, I’m so sorry about earlier.”

“Diana shook her head. “No, I’m the one who should apologize, honey. I think I misjudged Levi…I’ve been doing so for years…for too long. Had I known he’d be willing to save me, I wouldn’t have…I always figured he’d be the type to leave me to die, but…I was wrong, Will. Forgive me.” She held his face in her hands. “I’m so proud of you, Will. Never doubt that.”

Will held his mother’s hands against his face. The two of them were silent for a while, until there was another knock.

Will stood to open it. He suddenly straightened and saluted. “Commander Smith, sir!” he said.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Erwin Smith’s voice said. “Is your mother awake?”

“Yes, Erwin, I am,” Diana called.

“Would you mind excusing us for a few minutes, Will?” Erwin asked.

“Not at all, sir,” Will said. He gave his mother one last look and left.

Erwin entered and closed the door behind him. He gave Diana a once-over, pulled up a chair, and sat down by her bedside.

“Levi and Mike told me everything,” he said grimly. “What you discovered down there in the sewers changes everything. The Titans know how to use the canal drains as a way to get past the Walls.”

“But how?” Diana asked. “There was no sunlight down there, and there was a Titan trapped in a grate. We don’t know how it got there in the first place.”

“Every answer we find only raises ten more questions,” Erwin said.

“I’ll have to inform Commander Schaefer of this discovery when we get back,” Diana said quietly.

“Yes,” Erwin replied, “It’s imperative that the Garrison be made aware of this. Titans getting into the water supply would be a threat as dangerous to the populace as if the Wall itself had been breached. We can’t let the Titans into Wall Rose this way, Diana. What you’ve done today—” He took her hand in both of his. His hands were hard, calloused like toughened leather, and her raw, scalded hands could feel every crease in his palm, every wrinkle in his knuckles, more so than usual. But he was careful not to hold too tightly, she noticed. Years of experience fighting Titans must have taught him of the pain that came with exposure to their boiling blood.

“What you’ve done today was incredibly brave,” he said smiling slightly. “Not many are swallowed by a Titan and live to tell the tale.”

“But it was Levi—”

“Shh…” Erwin gently hushed her. “I know he saved you.” He leaned in closer to her and whispered, “That says a great deal about what he really thinks of you. How important you are to the Corps. We can’t afford to lose a good doctor so soon after she returns from an extended leave.”

Diana blushed. “I suppose.”

“Diana,” Erwin said, “Levi may dislike you at best, loathe you at worst, but he respects you. I know he does. He told me himself. And after today, I wouldn’t be surprised if he trusts you more openly on the battlefield.

“If you hadn’t proposed a search for the source of the poisoning, we wouldn’t have known there were Titans trying to get into Trost via the canal.”

He fell silent, allowing Diana a moment to let all of that sink in.

“You are a hero, Diana Kessel,” Erwin said, smiling more broadly. “Thank you.”

Diana could not think of anything to say to that. She leaned forward until her forehead rested against his. He shifted and gently kissed her cheek, and again on both of her eyelids. The sensation was unbelievable against her sensitive burned skin. She sighed in pleasure, lifted her face to meet his eyes, and kissed him deeply and slowly on the mouth.

When they had broken away, Erwin embraced her, stroking her hair reassuringly. He held her for what felt like an eternity. Then he stood and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Diana lay back in her bed and shut her eyes. Her tears felt so hot against her scalded cheeks as she drifted off to sleep once more.


	22. Chapter 22

Will Kessel watched as the gauge on his gas tank slowly moved upward as he filled it. Squad Levi was abuzz with apprehension and excitement. Several scouts had pestered Levi and Gunther with questions about what had happened down at the canal yesterday. Petra badgered Levi the most, apparently concerned for the Corporal’s well-being. Oluo acted like he didn’t really care, and had told Petra to mind her own business and stop acting so bitter at not being chosen to accompany the team.

Eld, at least, had kept his distance. It was clear Levi and the others had found something down there, but weren’t being very forthcoming with it.

“Something’s wrong,” Eld said as he filled his gas tanks next to Will.

“Titans in the sewers?” Will ventured, risking a good shushing from his friend.

“Part of it,” Eld answered. “I mean, it’s one thing to find Titans trying alternative ways to get into the city. But trying to spread sickness to people…it’s unheard of! Kind of counterproductive too, if you ask me.”

“How so?” Will unplugged the fueling tube from his gas tank and attached it to the other.

“It’s too smart of a plan,” Eld said grimly. “It can’t be a coincidence, but…Titans can’t be that smart so as to spread disease and infiltrate Trost, especially if they’re depriving themselves of sunlight to do it.”

“They could be getting desperate,” Will said.

Eld chuckled. “Could be. But it doesn’t make sense. Titans aren’t smart enough to coordinate such a plan. I think someone—a human—is behind all of this.”

“Are you saying we’re dealing with a saboteur?”

Eld nodded. “How else do you think a Titan—a _TITAN_ , for goodness sakes—could get stuck in a sewer grate without help, be left there for God knows how long to contaminate the water and spread disease throughout the ranks? Whoever is behind it is trying to weaken us, make us unfit for combat so we’d be easy pickings for whatever scavengers decide to come in and eat us.”

“It’s ingenious,” Will said.

“It’s insidious,” Eld replied. “Definitely not a word I’d use to describe a Titan.”

Will uncorked his gas tank again and closed the fueling valve. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said quietly. “If the Titans can figure out how to get in by smashing the gates like they did at Shiganshina, I’d say it’s possible. They’re getting smarter.”

Eld finished filling his second tank. “I fear for our species, then, if that’s the case.”

“We’re doomed,” they both said at the same time. Will and Eld looked at each other and laughed. It was a grim, nervous laugh, but it was enough to clear the tension.

***

Will had finished saddling Pollux when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

It was Levi.

“You gonna be all right, Will?” he asked.

Will was thrown by the question. It felt too strange getting asked such a personal question from Levi. Even stranger, the Corporal had addressed him by his first name.

“Ah, yes sir,” Will said.

“Good.” Levi mounted his own horse and took up position in the formation. Will noticed that a few of his squadmates had been watching him and Levi. Watching and whispering.

It was all so very unsettling. Titans in the sewers. His mother almost killed by one. And now, people were giving him significant looks and acting as if though he were the one who was swallowed by a Titan and lived to tell of it.

Mom could have died, he thought. The idea gave him an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not know how he would have handled it if she did. And the twins…Illiana would have been heartbroken, and Malcolm likely would have been angry with Levi for not saving her. Will’s eyes stung. He wiped a tear away with the heel of his palm and mounted Pollux.

If his mother could get eaten, anyone could. No one was safe out here. He muttered a silent prayer of thanks that Diana Kessel had been spared such a grisly death.

“ALL SCOUTS, FORM UP!!” Erwin Smith shouted. Will brought Pollux up beside Gunther Schultz, who gave him an encouraging nod.

“We’re here for you, Will,” he said.

“Yeah…thanks,” Will answered. He looked around for signs of his mother’s supply wagon. There were a few of them toward the rear of the formation, but he could not make out which one was Diana’s.

“She’ll be okay,” Gunther said. “Your mom, I mean. She and MacPherson will hold down the fort.”

“She’s not coming?” Will asked.

Gunther shook his head. “She’s been through enough trauma already. Plus, she needs to keep an eye on the injured back here. Nanaba can’t fight with a broken wrist, and a few people are still too sick to ride out with the rest of us. Daniel DeLaurentis is young, but he’s just as capable.”

Will sighed. At least she had MacPherson to cover her back in case the logistics base was attacked.

Will could see Hange a ways ahead of him, giggling excitedly. Levi was mounted close by, giving her a sharp reprimand for making her horse nervous.

“MacPherson told me to take over for him,” she said. “He said, ‘Do yeh try tae outscore that cravat-wearin’ wee gomeril for me, will yeh, Hange? There’s a good lass.’”

That elicited a few sniggers from the scouts around them.

“Tch.” Levi shook his head. “Like that’s ever gonna happen.”

Will smiled. It was good to see his comrades were in good spirits again.

“ALL SCOUTS, FALL IN!” Erwin shouted. “PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE!”

Will tightened his grip on Pollux’s reins. His heart pounded in anticipation.

 ** _“ADVAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!”_** Erwin roared.

Will put his heels into Pollux’s sides as the thunder of hundreds of hooves filled his ears. Pollux whinnied in excitement as they sprang forward with the rest of the scouts, a few of which shouted stirring battle cries in defiance of the looming threat ahead of them.

As the Scouting Legion left Trost-Beyond-the-Gate, Erwin called for the formation to begin spreading out. Will followed Squad Levi to the left flank, following Gunther at a full gallop. He slowed a bit to allow for some space between them; this was a new formation Erwin had been working on for months, and had planned to utilize it on this mission to test its effectiveness. He had called it the Long-Range Reconnaissance Formation, and rightly so. The Vanguard (Erwin’s and Mike’s squadrons) created a horseshoe at the front to take the brunt of any head-on attacks. Squads Levi and Ness made up the Left and Right flanks, respectively, with the purpose of keeping watch from the sides. Hange’s Rearguard protected the supply wagons and covered any attacks from behind.

Will saw a green flare coming from the Right Vanguard, while a few red flares smoked in the distance behind it.

A regular Titan. Easily avoidable.

He pulled Pollux’s reins and guided him leftwards, away from the red flares. The rest of the scouts would do the same, circumventing the Titan to avoid its notice.

This had gone on for the first mile. Only red flares. No black ones to warn of an Abnormal. So far, so good. They had reached the marsh with hardly any incident.

Tall rushes towered high around Will, obscuring his view of the rest of his squad. He could hear their horses splashing in the shallow water underfoot, and the occasional grunt of annoyance whenever someone got a faceful of sharp, reedy leaves as they passed hummocks of tall, scratchy marsh grass.

Will slowed Pollux to a trot in case the horse took a misstep. He would not want a bitten tongue like Oluo out here, and he certainly did not want Pollux to twist his ankle and unseat him. Will took one of his blades out and began to hack at some of the reeds around him.

The air suddenly went still. For a moment, the air felt warm, stagnant, with the stink of rotting plants mingled with wet, heavy humidity.

Then the wind changed direction. Pollux suddenly flinched and whickered nervously.

“What is it, Pollux?”

That’s when he saw it.

A black signal flare.

And it was close, too.

Will drew his other blade and made ready to jump off.

Nothing happened. Will slowed Pollux down some more. He was suddenly aware of every little sound around him.

He heard it before he saw it. The familiar whirring buzz of maneuver gear cables came from his left, followed by a stumpy-limbed Titan bursting from the reeds. Two cloaked figures leaped for its neck, and within seconds, the creature’s nape exploded. The fight was over before it even started.

“Don’t sit and stare, kid! Keep moving!” Oluo Bossard shouted as he came up beside Will.

Will put his heels to Pollux’s sides and took off at a full gallop again. He passed the Titan’s stinking, steaming carcass just as Talia and Petra were remounting their horses. He could hear Oluo shouting, “Good work, ladies!” behind him. Will could not help but smile. Now Talia had bragging rights for an Abnormal kill too.

***

“Two Titan sightings,” Mike Zacharias said. He crossed his arms and stared pensively out the window of Outpost Valerian’s logistics station. “Something doesn’t seem right. We should have run into more than that.”

“Levi’s squad dispatched an Abnormal out in the marsh,” Erwin said. “One less Abnormal to worry about. We should consider ourselves lucky, considering that we had to leave two squads behind. No losses, Mike. That’s better than what I had predicted.”

“It’s enough to raise suspicions,” Mike replied. “First Titans in the Trost sewers, now a notable absence of them up here. I don’t like it.”

Erwin looked up from his report. There was a hint of a smile in his eyes. “I’m impressed to hear that you share my suspicions on the matter, Mike,” he said.

“Hrmm.” Mike gave Erwin a sideways glance. The squad leader could not tell whether Erwin was making a joke, or if he really did share his suspicions.

“You’ll be even more impressed to know that Dr. Kessel was up early this morning after her…um, incident yesterday,” Mike added. The only reaction he could see Erwin give him was a brief glance to the side. The commander’s face seemed to relax, and the look in his eyes changed for a fleeting moment; he blinked, and it was gone.

“Of course,” Erwin said. “Our first outpost is in good hands with her. Given enough time, the sick and wounded will be able to bolster hers and Boyd’s defenses a little more.”

Mike turned his gaze back to the window. He could see Levi and company assisting Squad Leaders Ness and Hange in setting up their new base. Towering clouds in the distance promised early-autumn storms that afternoon.

“It’s too convenient,” Mike muttered. _Too convenient, and too quiet…_


	23. Chapter 23

Will waited for the breeze to slow before he sat down. He carefully perched his rear on the ridge of the roof he was standing watch upon, using his legs for support to keep from sliding off. Despite the hint of an early-autumn chill, the roof tiles felt pleasantly warm.

“Hey.”

Will turned to see Talia Cruz alight on the roof next to him.

“You’re not going to be able to keep watch as well if you’re sitting down,” she said teasingly.

“I’ve been standing here for an hour,” Will said, “And my feet hurt from perching up here at an odd angle. I don’t know how birds do it.”

Talia laughed, and Will found it hard not to grin back. She sat down next to him, closely enough for their shoulders to touch.

There it was again. That feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with breakfast. Butterflies. Not the kind of butterflies that came before a charge, or the kind that came with a Titan attack. This was different.

“So…” Will said after a moment of awkward silence. “You finally got to take out an Abnormal.”

Talia bounced her knees. “Yeah. But I had a little help. Unlike a certain Wolf I know.” She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

“Hey, that was all dumb luck,” Will said. “You at least got to coordinate your attack with Petra. You guys were more organized.”

“Yeah, well…”

Will turned to face Talia. More butterflies. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“Think it’s going to storm this afternoon,” Talia said.

Will turned to look at the towering clouds in the distance. Definitely rain.

“Look at it this way,” Talia continued. “We may not get a whole lot of Titans, what with no sun and all.”

“Yeah, there weren’t a whole lot of them on the way over here,” Will replied.

“Probably because they were all crawling through the sewers yesterday,” Talia said.

“I suppose…”

They were silent a moment. “Will?” Talia said, “Your mom was really brave down there yesterday. Gunther told me.”

“She could have died,” Will said. “My _mom_ could have died. She got _swallowed_ , Talia. I didn’t think…” He shook his head. “I never thought it would happen. And Levi…he saved her. Hell, Talia, Levi and my mom _hate_ each other, and yet he still…” Will’s voice trailed off.

Talia reached over and took Will’s hand, lacing her fingers between his, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re afraid,” she said softly. “You’re afraid of losing her.”

“I’m afraid of losing her, after losing my dad,” he said sadly. “I didn’t think it would happen, Talia. I was the one who asked her to come back. To come back to the Scouting Legion and help us all like she did back then. I…she almost _died_ , and it would have been my fault…”

Talia wrapped her arm around Will’s shoulder and rested her head against his neck. The butterflies were going crazy in Will’s stomach.

“It’s not your fault, Will,” she said. “She could have said no and stayed in the Interior. She _chose_ to come back. She knew the risks. Just like anyone who gives their heart to the Corps.” She shifted her weight and began to rub his shoulders.

“I think your mother was brave, Will. And if that’s true, I believe bravery runs through every Kessel’s veins.” She leaned in close. “Even yours.”

She was leaning in way too close for comfort, as if she were expecting him to…

Will closed the gap between them. His heart swelled in ecstasy as he kissed Talia full on the mouth. Deeply, slowly, gently. He brushed her dark hair out of her face as he came up for air. Talia smiled, and swooped in for another, so full of joy and love and desperation.

So much so, that she nearly pushed him off the roof. Will staggered, hastily redistributing his weight. Once he was sure gravity wasn’t going to claim him, he grinned and laughed. Talia burst out laughing too. They leaned in until their foreheads and tips of their noses touched, laughing softly and basking in what was probably their last happy moment together.

“Hey!” Oluo Bossard shouted up to them from below. “You two either get a room or get back to lookout duty! I came here to kill Titans, not watch a pair of teenagers suck each other’s faces off!”

Talia stifled a laugh. “I gotta go, Will. Duty calls.”

“Hey, Talia,” Will said, “Good job with the Abnormal today. You did good.”

***

Their first Titan came with the first raindrops. Distant thunder mingled with the shambling footfalls of a ten-meter gargantuan as it approached Outpost Valerian.

Will shot a red flare and called the Scouts to prepare for battle. He saw Gunther Schultz give him a thumbs up from the neighboring roof before leaping down to join the rest. Will followed, hurrying to Pollux’s stall as quickly as his legs could carry him.

“C’mon, Pollux, old boy,” Will said. “We’ve got a battle on our hands.” He swung himself into the saddle and trotted out to join Squad Levi in the fight.

Mike’s and Hange’s squads had already mobilized and engaged the Titan.

_Wait a minute, are we too late?_

Then he saw it.

He saw _them_.

There were more of them. It was as if though every drop of rain heralded another Titan. And another. And another.

Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

There were eight of them. All different heights, all deformed and hideously ugly, teeth bared in grotesque rictus grins.

_Don’t look them in the eyes_ , Will thought to himself. The first rule of battle, and a deadly one to break.

“Form up! Take ‘em out!” Eld called to the rest. “Just like we practiced!”

Will surged forward, ignoring the intensifying rain. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Squad Leader Ness and his men join the fray with them.

A full frontal assault…

At Levi’s signal, everyone leaped from their saddles, soaring to meet their foes. Will found himself paired off with Gunther Schultz this time. The veteran Scout shot a flare into their Titan’s eye to blind it, and began to rappel up the creature’s leg like some overgrown insect.

The creature’s eye may have been out, but it could still feel Gunther crawling up its side. The Titan reached down to swipe the Scout away…

…giving Will the opening he needed to slash its neck open.

Will flicked steaming blood from his paring blades as he landed next to Gunther.

“Nice one, Will,” Gunther said. “Don’t stop there.” He motioned for Will to follow as he headed for the next one.

By now, the rain was falling heavily. Will was soaked to the bone, but he did not care. The familiar surge of adrenaline made his heart soar as he and Gunther took out another Titan, and another.

But they just kept coming.

_How many of them are there?_

Will landed next to Levi, who was cleaning his own blades. The Corporal’s head suddenly snapped up; Will followed the man’s gaze to see a dark smoke flare pierce the gray, rain-soaked sky.

A bolt of lightning ripped across the heavens, illuminating the quickly-dissipating smoke flare for but a moment.

A blue flare. The signal to retreat.

Hange was already mounted, and was approaching Levi at a full gallop.

“We’ve been overrun!” she shouted. “We can’t stay here, or else we’ll all be dead. Erwin has ordered a retreat back to our original base.”

“Hrmph,” Levi grunted. He whistled for his horse, mounted, and called for his squad to follow.

After Will had mounted Pollux, he was about to put his heels to his horse’s sides when he noticed that the Titans were still coming. He counted at least twenty. Several of them were digging around the buildings, searching for stragglers to eat. Lightning flashed overhead again, and Will saw one of them look up, swing its head around and stop when its gaze landed on the retreating Scouts.

Will’s blood suddenly went cold. _We’ve been spotted._

“Pollux! Hup, boy!” Will spurred his horse into a full gallop and followed his comrades.

They had barely put a quarter-mile between themselves and Valerian when they could feel the Titan’s footsteps behind them. A visceral fear took hold of Will’s consciousness, that nagging voice in his mind ordering him to run. Run, flee, don’t look back! His blood sang beneath his skin, a primal chant that pounded in his ears to keep moving. War drums to galvanize the soldier in him to flee or fight…

_What am I doing?_ Will thought suddenly. _There’s only one of them behind us. We can take it!_ He turned to look behind him. The Titan was tall and lean, twelve meters and all whipcord muscle. Its eyes glinted like onyx set above a leering mouth full of ivory, its head crowned with dark dreadlocks.

_We can take it! It’s just one…_

_No! Erwin ordered us to retreat! Remember what he said if I ever disobeyed a direct order again!_

_But you’ve taken on an Abnormal by yourself before! This will be easy!_

_I can’t!_

_You’re running away like cowards! Look! Even Levi resents running!_

_He’s just following orders._

_But is it the right thing to do?_

The Titan was gaining on them, and gaining fast.

Will chanced another glance behind him. If they did nothing, they would be overrun, killed, and eaten. And if they were lucky, it would be in that order.

“Ah, screw this.”

Will stood in his stirrups and took off.

**“KESSEL!!”** Levi’s voice could barely be heard above the storm. **“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!!”**

“Will, no!” Petra shouted.

Will drew his blades in midair as he soared to engage the Titan. Suddenly, the creature buckled as landed hard on its knees.

“I’m not letting you have all the fun, Kessel!” Janos Kovacs shouted. Will saw that his friend had a fierce, animalistic gleam in his eye.

“My turn!” Janos shouted as he leapt from the Titan’s ankles to its shoulder. Suddenly, the Titan reached out and grabbed his cable. Janos screamed as he was thrown backwards, but his voice was suddenly cut short the instant he hit the ground.

**“JANOOOOS!!”**

The Titan’s foot came down. There was a wet crunch and a shriek of metal snapping as blood splashed around its heel where Janos lay.

**_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ **

There was a familiar _thunk-buzzz_ of another ODM cable to his left.

“Kessel! Fall back!

It was Eld.

“No!!” Will screamed. “It killed Janos!”

“Will, wait!”

Tears and rain stung his eyes. His friend was dead. Dead before he could avenge his family.

And someone had to pay.

There was another buzz on his other side, followed by a metallic twang and a strangled cry. Eld cursed explosively, and Will took the opportunity to go in for the kill. He alighted on the Titan’s neck, and slashed it wide open.

**“ALFRIC!!”**

Will heard Talia’s scream. He turned to see Alfric Friedman’s headless body landing limply on the wet grass.

“No.”

Eld landed next to him. “Will, you—”

“No!”

“Kessel…”

Will Kessel wailed in anger and grief as he dropped to his knees.

“Alf…Janos…”

“Will, we need to keep moving—Will, listen to me!”

“No! No, no, no, oh god noooo!!” Will sobbed. Janos Kovacs, his friend since his trainee days, a skilled, passionate fighter…gone. Will slumped onto his side, wailing as he curled into a ball. He couldn’t let Eld see him like this.

“Kessel…Will, listen to me.”

“Eld!”

Levi and the rest of the squad appeared behind them. “Re-mount and continue to base. I will handle Mister Kessel.”

Will’s heart began to pound again.

“Get up, Kessel,” Levi barked.

Slowly, Will stood. He could not bring himself to meet Levi’s eyes. He settled for staring at Levi’s boots instead. His mind was racing. There was no question about it; he was going to get a formal reprimand on his record for sure. And Levi would be more than happy to see it done. He knew Levi disliked him, and he had been foolish enough to forget that his actions—his reckless decision to engage the Titan—would land him in trouble.

_The next time you disobey orders you will be dealt with accordingly, and I will not be there to vouch for you._

“Get on your horse, Kessel,” Levi said coldly. “We’ll finish this when we return to Castle Athena.”


	24. Chapter 24

Diana Kessel was up with the sun. She found she was wearing a simple shift instead of her uniform, and from the smell of things, she had been bathed too. Her uniform was hung over the board at the foot of her bed. It was still slightly damp, but most of the dirt, blood, and filth had been washed out.

_Levi_ , she thought, shaking her head. It was definitely something he would do, being the clean-freak he was.

Everything felt so cold compared to yesterday. Winter was not for a few months, but even so, the air felt cool and damp. Diana peeked out the window as she finished buckling her ODM harness on. The sky was painted in striking hues of pink and purple, with tall cloud columns scattered throughout—a sure sign of autumn rains.

After styling her hair into a simple ponytail, Diana padded down the stairs to the infirmary. A few of her patients were well enough to return to duty, but not all of them. Most of those who weren’t were still asleep, curled up on the makeshift sickbeds.

Squad Leader MacPherson was among the awake, sitting in the far corner with a mug of hot tea nearly hidden under his large fingers. He spotted Diana and motioned for her to join him.

“Feeling better, Major?” Diana asked him.

MacPherson grunted the affirmative as he sipped his tea. “Felt a little better this mornin’,” he said. “Bloody runs…nothin’ to do but wait ‘em out. What a time to get ‘em too, middle of a mission and all. Frakking Titans…they’re gettin’ smarter, yeh ken. Tea’s over there…courtesy o’ Corporal Levi.”

Diana poured herself a mug of tea and sat down next to him. She could taste a slight spicy tang to it.

“Ginger tea,” she said.

“Aye, he found it in one o’ those cupboards in the back. Musta figured we’d need it. Good fer the stomach, he says.”

Diana tried not to laugh. “He’s right,” she said quietly. She would have to remind Levi later not to get too comfortable with a medic’s job.

Just then, the infirmary door opened to admit Squad Leader Mike. He spotted Diana and MacPherson just as the two stood to salute him.

“Oh Diana, you’re awake,” Mike said. “Good. What’s the status on your patients here? Are any of them fit for duty yet?”

“Not very many, I’m afraid,” she answered. “Seven at the most, out of twenty who reported here yesterday.”

Mike was silent for a moment. He glanced around the infirmary as if to determine for himself who was fit for duty and who wasn’t. At length, he let out a sigh of resignation. “Seven will have to do then,” he said. “Commander Smith wanted me to relay orders to you. Considering your patients here, he said that you are to stay behind and tend to them while the rest of us plot a route to Outpost Valerian. You are in command of this post while we are gone, Doctor. I would advise setting up a few guards along the camp perimeter to keep the Titans at bay.”

“Understood,” Diana said.

“How about you, Boyd? Are you fit for duty?”

“Och, no,” MacPherson answered. “Still can’t shake the feelin’ me bowels will vacate if I so much as stand up. Though I’d be more’n happy to hold down the fort.”

“Very well. You have your orders.”

“Aye, sir.”

***

Sure enough, the afternoon brought the rain. Diana, MacPherson, and three others had taken up watch duty.

Not that it would have mattered…not a single titan had appeared the entire day. Something was wrong, but Diana could not quite put her finger on it. Her sojourn in the sewers yesterday couldn’t possibly have driven off every Titan in the area.

She scanned the horizon as best she could through the downpour, but saw no smoke signals from the main sortie. The rain had to have drowned them out.

She was about to return to the infirmary when she heard someone shout, “ _Titans approaching! Bearing ten o’clock! Five meters, eight meters, and a ten-meter!_ ”

Diana squinted through the heavy rain. Sure enough, she could make out three enormous shadows approaching the base from the southeast. They were approaching unusually quickly, considering there was no sunlight to provide the strength and stamina they would have needed. But then again, she had only yesterday faced Titans in a similar, sunless environment.

Diana thought she saw a glimpse of a red smoke signal from one of the neighboring roofs, and another farther away, near the outskirts of town.

“All soldiers, take up defensive positions!” she shouted. “Defend the base!” She leapt from the roof and hurried back to the infirmary. Her patients would have to take to ground until they were fully recovered. She found three of them hurrying into their ODM gear while the rest struggled to their feet.

“You three,” she said. “If you’re fit for duty, go join MacPherson outside. The rest of you, we need to get you to a safer location. You there, is there a basement in this building?”

“Yes, ma’am,” one of the scouts answered.

“Good. Everyone up. We’re moving downstairs.” She and a few others escorted the rest of the patients down to a rather cramped storeroom. Some of them propped themselves against the walls, others lay down on the floor between crates of goods.

“Stay here until I or MacPherson return with the okay to come out.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

***

Diana emerged into the rain to see MacPherson land heavily on the pavement half a block away. His mark was the eight-meter Titan, a flat-faced creature that was seemingly all knees and elbows. It dropped onto all fours as MacPherson stood up, a pained expression on his face.

“Heh. It’s no’ yer face tha’s gonna mak me shit meself,” she heard him grunt. He staggered a bit as he hefted his axe. The Titan opened its mouth wider than would have been natural on a human, drool dripping from its teeth.

Suddenly, the Titan sprang forward, lunging at MacPherson headfirst.

Diana charged, drawing her own blades. She felt them catch as they sliced through the creature’s face, taking off a good-sized chunk of its nose and leaving a nasty gash along its right eye.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!”_ **

For a split second, the Titan’s attention was diverted away from its intended prey…but a moment too late.

MacPherson had landed on his side, blood pooling beneath him. He turned over and clutched at a massive, gaping wound in his side, just below his left armpit.

The Titan had got him. His axe lay nearby on the street, briefly forgotten in the shock.

“Fucking bastard,” MacPherson hissed. “Ah’ve defeated Titans larger and more cunning than you. Yer nothin’!” He convulsed as a spasm of pain took him.

Diana roared and charged again for another attack, focusing on the Titan’s neck this time.

**“DIE, YOU BASTARD!!”** she screamed. She vaulted over the Titan’s shoulder and brought her blades down. The telltale burst of blood was all she needed to know her kill was a success.

“Major!” she rushed to MacPherson’s side as the Titan’s carcass began to evaporate. His breathing had become shallow, and his face was pale. Diana promptly removed her cloak and tried to staunch his wound with it.

It was no use. He was losing blood fast, and he was too heavy to carry to the infirmary on her own…by then, it would be too late to save him.

Her eyes stung. Whether they were from the rain or from her own tears, she didn’t care. Boyd MacPherson was going to die.

“Doctor!” someone shouted. Diana heard hooves.

_No…_

“Doctor Kessel!”

It was Hange.

Diana could not bring herself to look at her. MacPherson’s breath suddenly hitched, and he began to struggle to his feet. He slipped in his own blood and fell again.

“Zoe…”

“MacPherson…! Oh no…Diana, what happened?!”

Hange crouched down next to Diana. Her hands were shaking terribly.

“Zoe…Major Hange…” MacPherson whispered as she took his big hand in both of hers.

“Look how far you’ve come, little lassie,” he said.

“Major,” Hange said, choking back tears. “We need to get you to the infirmary—!”

“Ah told yeh I’d die with me boots on…” he said. “The Corps is in good hands, lassie…”

“No,” Hange muttered. “No, no, no. MacPherson! You can’t die! Not now! Please!” Her voice shook as her tears took over.

MacPherson’s hand went limp, and his breathing slowly stopped.

“Oh my god…no. No. Diana!”

Diana was immediately at Hange’s side, hugging her tightly. Hange sobbed into Diana’s shoulder, cursing herself and cursing the Titan that killed him.

“Shh…” Diana consoled her. Time seemed to stand still as the two of them embraced in the rain as carnage erupted all around them.

_Will._

Diana was suddenly jerked back to her senses as another Titan fell under another scout’s blades. It was then that she realized that the rest of the Scouting Legion had returned, and with several more Titans in tow.

“Bastards,” Hange growled. “Bastards. Frakking Titans. I’ll kill them all!”

Before Diana could stop her, Hange had taken to the air, blades drawn and howling like a mad beast. Diana sighed in resignation, and pulled out her flare gun. No point trying to lug MacPherson’s body back to the infirmary by herself.

***

“Hange!!”

Will dodged out of the way just as Squad Leader Hange bulled past him with murder in her eyes. She swung her blades, throwing all her strength behind the blow, and severed a Titan’s spine. And another. And another.

“Major!” Levi shouted as Hange cut down yet another one. She came to rest next to its severed head and dropped to her knees, burying her face in her bloody hands.

“Hange?” Will, Talia, and a few others alighted next to her.

She was grieving. “MacPherson…he’s dead,” she cried. “He’s dead!”

Levi stood above her. “Major,” he said sternly. “He died in the line of duty. That’s what soldiers do.”

This only made Hange cry harder.

“Major!” Levi barked. “Pull yourself together. We’ll have time to mourn him later. Erwin wants us all to regroup and meet at the camp. We’re going home.”

Hange sniffled and stood, but did not meet anyone’s eyes.

“Move out!” Levi shouted. “Meet at the rendezvous point!” He swung himself onto the nearest roof and vaulted away. The rest of his squad followed suit. Will chanced a glimpse behind him, and saw Hange kick the Titan’s head in disgust…

_The head went farther than it should have gone…_


End file.
